Cosas dentro del corazon
by MiniLeo
Summary: Luego de cinco años del torneo de shamanes, un hecho que podría marcar sus vidas hará que sentimientos ocultos salgan a la luz en el momento menos indicado de tu vida, justo unos meses antes de que te cases.HoroXRen RenXHoro
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, este es el primer fic que hago, así que porfis, sean buenitos conmigo, talvez no sea muy buena escribiendo, pero me encanta y se hace lo posible...

Las advertencias serían que va a contener yaoi (HoroXRen)... y talvez mas adelante se me salga lo romantica, así que... ahora el fic

* * *

**Capitulo 1: **

**Pensando**

Ya hacía cinco años que el torneo de shamanes había acabado y si se debía decir algo claro acerca de sus amigos... poco los había visto.

Su casa había sido un hervidero en los últimos años, debido a que pasaban buscándole esposa por todos los lugares posibles, según ellos porque ya había cumplido la edad necesaria para comprometerse, pero en realidad eso poco le importaba.

cinco años, cinco años desde que su contacto con quienes fueron sus mejores amigos estaba casi desecho, y no porque quisiera sino porque sus deberes con la tribu se lo impedían...

Si, así se había vuelto la vida de Horokeu Usui en esos años... no le agradaba la persona en la que se estaba convirtiendo, había perdido esa chispa que antes solía tener debido a la soledad en la que ahora se veía atrapado y lo poco que sabía de las cosas que recientemente pasaban con sus amigos.

Empezando por Yoh, a quien vio por ultima vez hace 1 año... tanto tiempo y fue solo para asistir a la boda de Anna y él... desde ese entonces había estado en su casa, sabía por sus cartas que aun no habían tenido niños, y por el momento no pensaban tenerlos, primero porque eran muy jóvenes y luego, por sus estudios que aun estaban en proceso.

Tamao vivía en casa de ellos, junto con Ryu y Manta que vivía en la misma ciudad les visitaba constantemente. Anna trabajaba como maestra de kinder para seguir estudiando (todo un milagro y hasta desconcertante para él, porque con la cara de ogro que se gastaba Anna...) e Yoh, era actualmente economista en la empresa de Manta (otra cosa que no entendía... si a Yoh nunca le gustaron las matemáticas). Fausto también estaba en esa casa "de locos" como él solía llamarla (aunque le encantaba estar en ella) y trabajaba como doctor en un hospital en Tokio (y había perdido ese toque tétrico que siempre se le veía).

Lyserg estaba en Inglaterra... había regresado allí y estudiaba como detective o criminalista (siguiendo la profesión de su padre), como prefiriesen llamarlo, además de estar estudiando leyes... (para apoyar sus casos, según él le dijo en la boda de Yoh) siempre pensó que ese chico se exigía demasiado a si mismo.

Chocolove estaba en Norteamérica... por lo que había oído comentar a Yoh este trabajaba ahora en un show en las vegas... pobre de la gente que le tocara verlo...

Y así de apartado había estado de todos, además estaba Ren... y Jun, por supuesto, ese par eran únicos, hermanos tan diferentes como se pudiese pensar, y luego de que este resolvió los problemas con su dinastía decidieron tener residencia permanente en Tokio.

Y aunque no le gustase reconocerlo abiertamente extrañaba burlarse de ese chino petulante y orgulloso, y provocar peleas con él y todo lo demás...

Era al que menos veía... o había visto de todos; aunque Yoh le decía que casi siempre les visitaba a Anna y a él en la semana que estuvo allá para la boda brilló por su ausencia el chico y solo se presentó para la boda.

Y aun así solo estuvo un poco y conversaron de cosas nada relevantes... '¿cómo estas?' 'que tal te va' 'que has hecho' 'en donde trabajas'

Y no podía negar que eso lo ponía mal, de todas maneras Ren y él nunca habían sido los mejores amigos del mundo, aunque talvez en algún momento sintió que había algo de química entre ellos... ¿química? No... quizás era química pero no ese modo...

- Horo... te llama papá – y ahí estaba su hermana... Pilika tenía dieciséis años... pero seguía siendo la misma linda muchachita que hacía tanto...

- Si, supongo que debe ser algo importante – y dicho esto de dirigió a su casa.

El paisaje había cambiado mucho también, más desde que él propuso que para que la gente cambiara esa manera de pensar deberían empezar ellos y ahora el bosque estaba mucho mejor que antes... al menos la parte que habían recuperado que era bastante amplia.

- Horo – escuchó la voz de su padre, que estaba muy serio – después de tanto buscar creo que te tengo una buena noticia... – el muchacho solo lo miró ante la expectativa, como tantas veces lo había hecho desde que estaba en su casa, sin embargo no oía nada de lo que su padre le decía, solo le dejaba hablar mientras que su mente divagaba en el recuerdo de sus amigos... pero aquello fue imposible no escucharlo... – te he encontrado una prometida.

- ... – tardó un poco en procesar la información - ¡QQQUUUUEEEE?

* * *

Bueno, agradesco a todos los que se tomaron un poco de su tiempo para leer estas cosas. se que no esta my bueno, pero espero que aunque sea les guste un poquito.

Muchas gracias

Leo


	2. Chapter 2

Hola otra vez, actualice pronto porque quiero ver si alguien se ineteresa en mi pobre historia; espero que si, aunque de todos modos pienso seguir escribiendo (como tortuga, pero escribo) y gracias a las personas que medejaron un review.

Ahora las advertencias pertinentes...

No apto para: homofóbicos, ya que es un HoroXRen, osea, contenido yaoi.

Y Shaman King no me pertenece, apenas si estoy empezando a escribir, jamás podría hacer algo tan magnífico como eso!

Ahora... Vamos con nuestra presentación principal...

El Fic!

* * *

**Capitulo 2: **

**Mensajes entre miradas.**

Ya han pasado cerca de 5 meses desde que el ainú recibió esta noticia y el tiempo paso casi de la siguiente manera: los primeros dos solo renegaba de su suerte, al tercero le presentaron a Naomi, haciendo que aceptara el compromiso, el cuarto... pasándosela con Naomi y el quinto, los planes a futuro de la muchacha, que verdaderamente iba a la velocidad de la luz con eso del compromiso...

Y así, habían acordado hacerla en el mes de diciembre, día 20 para tener una gran celebración... motivo por el cual el chico decidió que había que avisar a sus amigos de dicha ceremonia e invitarlos a ella.

Por lo cual, en este momento se encuentran él, Pilika y Naomi frente a la pensión Asakura.

- Oye Horo... ¿crees que tus amigos me aceptaran? Es solo que verdaderamente me da muchísimo miedo no agradarles, ya sabes que yo te quiero muchisisisisisisimo y tu los quieres mucho a ellos también, así que no se que hacer o como comportarme con ellos. – la muchacha estaba colgada de su brazo, como buena novia del muchacho.

- Tranquila Naomi, verás que son muy buenas personas, además no todos viven en esta casa.

- Eso espero – así que sin dudarlo ni un momento más la muchacha toco el timbre que estaba en la entrada y muy pronto salió a recibirles una hermosa joven de cabello rosa.

- Tamao! – la chica aludida solo sonrió feliz ante su presencia y le miró perpleja frente a su efusividad.

- Hola joven Horo-Horo – la muchacha hablaba en un tono tímido que no le gustaba nada a Naomi por lo que tomó más fuerte del brazo a su prometido, haciendo notar que el era de "su propiedad"

- Hola!... esto... ¿esta Yoh?

- Claro! Están todos, incluyendo a Manta y a Ren.

- También él está aquí? – dijo algo sorprendido pero no pudo recibir contestación debido a dos cosas, primero un carraspero de garganta de Pilika y segundo... un gruñido de su estómago.

- Desea pasar, cenaremos dentro de poco – preguntó la joven con un ligero sonrojo provocado por vergüenza ajena.

- Gracias por la invitación, vamos hermano.

Él muchacho y las tres chicas pasaron a la sala de estar, donde se encontraban todos, y Horo estaba algo nervioso, eran casi un año y medio sin verles.

- ¡Hola! – saludo emocionado y todos comenzaron a devolverle el saludo, en especial Yoh que se levanto y le abrazo como si fuese un hermano que hace mucho tiempo no veía, y él... bueno él saludaba como podía con Naomi aun colgando del brazo cual si fuese un perezoso.

- Hola – dijo Anna siempre fría y sentada en el suelo frente a SU TELEVISOR y mirando SU TELENOVELA, de la cual solo se despego unos instantes para analizar a la muchacha que iba a su lado. – Tamao, creo que tendrás que decirle a Ryu que haga algo más de ensalada y poner unos platos mas a la mesa – dicho aquello la jovencita se retiro.

- Y... ¿cómo han estado? – preguntó tratando de iniciar alguna conversación; luego de tanto tiempo de no verles se sentía como un extraño con ellos.

- Muy bien Horo y tu ¿qué has hecho? – comenzó Yoh con su típica sonrisa y mirándole fijamente - ¿y esa familia¿dónde está Pilika¿cuánto te quedarás aquí?

- Ahhh... he estado cumpliendo mi sueño y haciendo cosas de la tribu, mi familia esta bien y creciendo, mi tía esta nuevamente embarazada y ¿no la viste? Pilika se fue con Tamao, además no nos quedaremos mucho... solo quince días o una semana, depende de lo que Na...

- ¿Quién es esa? – preguntó una voz igual de fría que la de Anna pero esta perteneciente a un chico... su voz era igual que antes, no como la de Horo que se había vuelto más grave.

- Disculpen los modales de Horo – se excusó la chica y fulminó con la mirada a Ren... un acto que Horo no conocía de ella. – mi nombre es Naomi, Itsú Naomi, mucho gusto. – la chica hizo una leve inclinación y al levantar nuevamente la cabeza tenía otra vez una adorable sonrisa adornando su rostro... una sonrisa que Ren catalogó de hipócrita.

El chico mantenía los ojos cerrados, fingiendo no percatarse de nada.

- ¿ porque viene contigo¿Es algún familiar? – pregunto Yoh nuevamente mirando muy de reojo a Ren el cual tenía un casi imperceptible tic en el ojo derecho.

- Esa es la gran noticia – el muchacho sacó unos sobres muy bonitos que contenían adentro unas tarjetas y comenzó a entregárselas - ¡ábranlas!

Todos comenzaron a leer sus respectivas cartas guiados por la voz del chico que sonaba mas que emocionado con la noticia y algunas risitas ocasionales de la muchacha de cabello negro que lucía satisfecha.

_Se les saluda muy cordialmente, pidiendo disculpas por nuestro atrevimiento y agradeciéndoles su atención._

_El motivo de esto es para invitarles a la boda que se efectuara el día 20 de diciembre para unir en sagrado matrimonio a la señorita Itsú Naomi con el joven Usui Horokeu. El lugar de la boda será anunciado próximamente._

_Muchas gracias_

_Familia Usui_

_Familia Itsú_

- Debes estar bromeando – una voz llena de sarcasmo habló nuevamente y cuando miró unos orbes dorados le observaban atentamente – entonces tu tan "ansiado" sueño de tener novia se cumplió – volvió a hablar en un tono mucho mas antipático, logrando que Yoh le mirara de manera interrogante – felicidades – volvió a decir, antes de mirar al castaño.

En cuanto sus miradas chocaron una conversación que nadie mas veía comenzó.

"Cálmate"

"¿Tu sabías?"

"No, me acabo de enterar igual que tu"

"¿Y ahora?"

"No se.. pregúntale a Anna"

"Estas loco"

Pensamiento de Horo en ese momento: nulo. No entendía que se veían Ren e Yoh tanto, el primero con el ceño fruncido y el segundo sonriendo...

- ¿No te quieres quedar ese tiempo aquí con nosotros Horo-Horo?

- ¡Si tanto insistes!

- ¡Horo! – protestó Naomi frente a la desvergonzada actitud de su prometido - ¿en verdad no hay problema en ello? No me gustaría incomodarles y se que a Horo tampoco – agregó haciendo gala de sus buenos modales.

- Al contrario, será un placer – contesto Yoh mirando a Anna y esta le devolvió la mirada.

"Se que habrá problemas y no los quiero por ahora en mi casa, Yoh Asakura."

"Será por poco tiempo... no van a volar en pedazos la casa"

"Eso espero, sino serás tu quien volara"

- Bien, entonces ¿dónde nos quedamos? – preguntó el peli-azul tratando de disipar la nube densa que se formaba a cada segundo en el silencio.

- Pilika y tu prometida con Tamao, Manta con Fausto y tu con Ren.

- Oye ¡porque con el "señorito?" ¿acaso se iba a quedar a dormir este hoy aquí?

Ren miró a Anna y esta le devolvió la mirada frente a la cual, el chino que había permanecido algo silencioso alegó:

- Bien, si no quieres quedarte conmigo no es mi problema y si quieres puedes dormir en el patio o la terraza!

- Bien!

- Bien! – ambos se cruzaron de brazos mientras Naomi los observaba; aun en esa corta conversación pudo notar como toda la atención de su prometido estaba centrada en aquel chico y la cual, todavía estaba en él, cada vez que lo miraba y el otro solo permanecía de brazos cruzados, con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, y su arrogante actitud superior que tanto estaba detestando.

Y no sabía que hacer...

No podía llamar la atención de Horo, por primera vez...

Por primera vez Horo prestaba mas atención a alguien mas, que a ella, y no iba a soportar aquello.

- La cena esta servida! – anunció la misma voz que les recibió en la puerta.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y porfis, dejen algún review...

Bueno, hasta la próxima

Leo.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Otra vez estoy aquí mandando un capitulo de mi historia... espero que les guste a aquellos que la han leído y si les agrada, agradecería de todo corazón que me lo dijeran en un pequeño review...

Bien, esto es yaoi, HoroxRen, así que si no les gusta el género o la pareja mejor absténganse de leer ya que no quiero molestar a nadie y Shaman King no me pertenece (solo Naomi que si es creación de mi mente para enredar y volver mas difícil todo)

Y Ahora...

El Fic!

* * *

**Capitulo 3: **

**Conversemos...**

- Oye¿qué haces aquí, son la 1:30 de la madrugada.

- Lo mismo te puedo preguntar.

- Vine porque sentí tu presencia aquí ¿qué sucede¿Solo miras las estrellas o no puedes dormir por algo en especial? – espera su respuesta pero esta no llega – vamos, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, Ren, somos amigos ¿cierto? – asentimiento por parte del oji-dorado – tiene que ver con Horo-Horo ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué tendría que ver él en esto?

- Nunca te comportas así, solo cuando esta él presente, pero hoy te estas pasando ¿sabes? Nos preocupas a todos con esa manera de ser... ¿por qué estas así?

- Bien sabes que me pasa, se que no eres tonto aunque lo parezcas.

- ¡Oye Gracias! – dijo con algo de resentimiento fingido en la voz – bien, volviendo al tema, sí, lo sé y déjame decirte que para Anna tampoco es invisible – el chino abrió los ojos en sorpresa – así es, es mas , ella lo notó antes que yo.

- Me he vuelto tan débil – soltó de pronto haciendo que Yoh lo mirara con el ceño fruncido.

- No creo que sea debilidad, y no tienes porque estar así tampoco; él no trata de hacer nada a propósito, es solo que no sabe el daño que te hace, Ren. No eres débil, tan solo que ahora experimentas mejor que antes los sentimientos que tienes, pero tienes que aceptar que eres muy diferente cuando estas con él y talvez el nota esa diferencia.

- No soy diferente, siempre he sido así con él.

- Si... pero la "plaga" se ha multiplicado por 30... estas mas agresivo, mas callado, menos simpático, puedo seguir si lo deseas, creo que tengo suficiente para hablar toda la noche.

- No... es solo que... – guarda silencio y mira a su amigo... ¿de verdad se había vuelto tan transparente frente a todos los demás que podían ver lo mucho que le afectaba la presencia de su "amigo" en el lugar? Talvez... talvez SI que necesitaba desahogarse. - ¡A quien engaño! – soltó, dándose cuenta de que Yoh decía la verdad y si no soltaba pronto algo de lo que encerraba, TODOS se darían cuenta... de 'eso'... que aunque era degradante, existía – mi problema es él... – dijo en voz baja y con un tono de indiferencia que para nada engañaba al castaño – ...y ahora ella que vino a destruirlo todo – el chico de ojos claros se daba tiempo para ir formulando las frases, como si analizara cuidadosamente cada una antes de soltarla.

- ¿Porque problema? – dijo, al ver que no continuaba.

- Porque después de tanto, pensé que si no había tenido ni una novia en casi 19 años era por algo... además ella es... Yoh ¿qué hago?

- Ren, quiero que seas sincero para poder aconsejarte bien – suspira - ¿en verdad es tan grande lo que sientes por él? – pudo percibir un leve y temeroso asentimiento por parte del chico – bueno, tu tampoco estas tan mal Ren, algo tienes – soltó a modo consolador pues... ¿cuántas posibilidades había de que a un muchacho que estaba a pocos meses de casarse, de un momento a otro le gustara uno de sus mejores amigos? – talvez Anna te pueda dar algunos consejos, jijiji – bromeo.

- Yoh, ponte serio, el asunto no es para estarse riendo a carcajadas y menos para mi – ordenó el chico – suspiró nuevamente – se que no estoy tan mal, Yoh, lo sé porque hay chicas que me lo dicen en la calle, pero hablamos a nivel de mujeres, no ante los ojos de un chico que es una cabeza mas alto que yo.

- Suenas triste, tampoco es común en ti.

- No sueno triste.

- Si lo suenas, Ren. – el muchacho sonrió derrotado.

- No puedo dejar de compararme con ella, a simple vista se nota que no lo ama tanto, pero si le gusta bastante, no como yo que... – de pronto se quedó callado; eso era algo típico de Ren, jamás intentaría aceptar tan fácil ni de forma directa lo que sentía – ellos se llevan bien, conmigo siempre pelea...

- Entonces trata de llevarte mejor con él.

- No Yoh... si cambio lo notará y además, ese no seria yo... – mira las estrellas y baja la mirada... ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? Y todo justo cuando iba a tratar de intentar 'algo' (lo que fuera) con él, pues ya no se lo aguantaba adentro. – solo mírala y mírame. En primera esta el hecho de que es mujer, pero es horrible ¿qué demonios le ve?; después tiene el cabello largo, liso completamente y negro ¡parece un vampiro!... y ojos azules que mas parecen baldes de pintura gris mal mezclados, y blanca como un muerto ¡que demonios le gusta a ese cuerpo-espín retardado de ella! – miró a Yoh que lo veía con reproche y claramente diciéndole que con eso solo se engañaba a él mismo – si, lo se, es mentira todo eso, simplemente es preciosa, es el deseo de cualquier hombre, mas de uno desesperado por una novia... y lo peor es que no se que siente por ella.

- Por lo menos deberías intentar sobre llevar mejor las cosas... tienes que ver que tu lo conoces mas y sabes muchas de las cosas que le gustan.

- ¿Qué además de comer?

- No hace falta el sarcasmo – dijo divertido también al comentario de su amigo – vamos, trata de pensar en algo que a él le agrade hacer contigo...

- Pelear, discutir, enojarse, molestar... – miró al otro chico que claramente le decía "deja el sarcasmo YA" – Bueno... no se me ocurre nada en este momento; en definitiva estoy perdido.

- No lo creo... puedes...

- Nada Yoh. Solo colócate en mi lugar, la persona que me gusta no hace mas que decir y demostrar a cada oportunidad que solamente esta interesado en chicas, lo dice frente a ti y no le importa que tus ojos no siempre le digan que estas bien, solo sigue hablando como si no le importara nada. Afrontémoslo Yoh, Horo es heterosexual, nunca pensaría en estar con otro chico.

- Tu lo eres, y sin embargo mírate, totalmente desesperado de no tener nada que hacer...

- Lo mejor será regresar por un tiempo a china hasta que se haya casado... después solo quedará resignarme...

- Ya basta Ren, este no eres tu; te estas cayendo y no veo salida o por lo menos tu no quieres encontrarle una; como tu dices, talvez no sea bueno cambiar, pero si ser un poco mas abierto con él, aun estas a tiempo. Hasta que no hayan bendecido su unión no hay nada que perder ni nada que destruir con... intentarlo.

- No lo se... lo debo de pensar.

- Toma en cuenta que después de la cena me dijo que quiere que vayamos a quedarnos un tiempo a su pueblo y quiere que de preferencia sea mucho.

Ren miró las estrellas y permanecieron así durante un rato, tal vez Yoh tenía razón y él no estaba tratando de hacer nada... talvez si necesitase ser un poco mas abierto sentimentalmente hablando con Horo... decirle un poco mas lo que pensaba y dejar de creer que la única manera posible en la que llamaba su atención era peleando ya que con ello no conseguía nada, solo que este se alejara mas de el.

Talvez no todo estaba mal... no todo había acabado...

Quizás si hablaba con él para de forma disimulada (al igual que siempre) sacarle que sentía por Naomi...

Siguió mirando la luna durante un tiempo mas hasta que una voz los sacó de su meditación.

- ¿Muchachos¿Qué hacen?

- Nada en especial Horo, no podíamos dormir y decidimos mirar las estrellas ¿quieres quedarte? – preguntó el chico de cabello castaño de forma amena.

- Si... – miró al chico de ojos dorados que estaba con la vista fija en las miles de luces que podían observarse en el horizonte. - ¿No hay problema Ren?

- Has lo que quieras.

- Bien. – se sentó a su lado en la terraza y permanecieron unos quince minutos así, en silencio solo mirando el cielo...

"¿Por qué su simple compañía se sigue sintiendo así? Se siente tan bien..." pensó Horo-Horo mirando por unos instantes a Ren "pero esta diferente... le siento tan distante" continuó mientras le analizaba "Ren es lindo" finalizó y después de unos segundos en los que su mente repitió esas palabras como un eco por toda su cabeza en ella misma explotó un... "¡Que demonios dije!" pero antes de que pudiera pensar algo mas la voz de Yoh interrumpió el silencio de la noche.

- Bueno muchachos los dejo... creo que ya me dio sueño, además Annita se ha de preguntar donde estoy si es que esta despierta.

- Buenas noches Yoh, nos vemos mañana – respondió el peli-azul poniéndose algo nervioso sin una razón aparente y pudo ver como Ren miraba a Yoh...

- Igualmente Horo, que descanses – respondió alejándose y dejando lo que a él le parecía un chico de ojos dorados algo inquieto en su asiento.

El chico se fue y durante unos minutos se estableció entre ambos un silencio muy incomodo. Ren nunca había sido la persona mas abierta del mundo y después de año y medio sin verlo no sabía de que hablarle o que no mencionar; había que ver que su amistad tampoco fue precisamente como una... siempre hubo algo mas que no entendía y hasta ese instante tampoco lo había logrado, sin embargo siempre estaba allí.

Y ahora se encontraba allí... junto a él sin saber que hacer...

- Es muy bonita – escuchó la voz de la persona que se encontraba a su lado – hablo de Naomi – agregó frente a la perplejidad de la otra persona – realmente es muy bella.

- Si, creí que estabas molesto conmigo.

- No.

- Pero toda esta tarde estuviste... bueno, mejor me callo o de verdad te enojaras; entonces... ¿te agrado Naomi?

- Dije que era bonita, no que me agradara.

- ¿Porque? – lo miró – está bien, no me lo quieres decir, pero deberías darle una oportunidad, ya ves que todos merecemos una. – miró al chico de ojos dorados que le veía fijamente claramente diciendo "no me ordenes que haga algo, no eres nadie para darme ordenes" – en un principio cuando anunciaron el compromiso no soporté la idea, pero luego de conocerla creí que no sería tan malo, después de todo como tu dices es bonita y... ya ves que Yoh y Anna se llegaron a enamorar.- Fue ahí cuando Ren vio una posible oportunidad.

- ¿Tu crees eso posible en tu caso?

- No se... talvez... quizás como acabo casi de conocerla y no estoy enamorado será mas difícil de aceptar perder mi libertad, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer... ni ningún motivo para hacer nada.

- ¿Y si te enamoraras de alguien mas? – dijo y se sonrojó un poco frente a su atrevimiento... para él eso había sonado demasiado directo, sin embargo Horo-Horo ni lo notó siquiera.

- No lo sé – respondió después de analizarlo cuidadosamente – puedo pensar en miles de cosas, pero creo que solo actuaría en el acto...

- Supongo.

- Deberías ir a dormir, Ren, es ya muy tarde y si no lo haces mañana te vas a caer de sueño – le dijo en tono divertido mientras ambos se levantaban de la terraza – al igual que la primera vez que te vi ¿recuerdas¡te caes¡te caes! – dijo empujándolo ligeramente hacia atrás, pero calculando que estaban en el borde de esta el muchacho esta vez si estaba en peligro de caer...

- Idiota ¡vas a hacer que caiga de verdad! – alegó y en un acto que podría catalogarse de 'reflejo' se abrazó al cuerpo de Horo para mantener el equilibrio y aunque no supo porque pudo sentir los brazos del otro shaman rodear con delicadeza su cintura y atraerlo devolviendo el abrazo.

Ren abrió los ojos en sorpresa y se quedó quieto, casi con miedo de romper el momento, por mucho el mas significativo para ambos, nunca lo había sujetado así...

Suavemente Horo, que había cerrado sus ojos los abrió lentamente mirando al chico, el cual escondía su expresión con sus cabellos y la cabeza ligeramente ladeada a un lado y suavemente le susurro – te extrañé Ren, me hiciste falta y me alegra mucho verte. – luego lo soltó y el chico chino caminó con su mismo aire orgulloso hacia el interior de la casa pero antes de poder entrar se detuvo manteniéndose siempre de espaldas - ¿sucede algo? – preguntó Horo temeroso de que aquello lo hubiera molestado sin embargo...

- Yo... también me alegro de verte – y dicho esto, totalmente sonrojado, entró en la casa. Horo miró por unos minutos antes de seguirle el lugar por el que había desaparecido y recordó que dormirían en la misma habitación.

Al entrar en esta se encontró con que el chino ya dormía profundamente y lo miró de forma cariñosa... si, tenía que aceptar, que a pesar de sus diarias peleas de antes, lo había extrañado como a nadie mas entre todos sus amigos...

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo, muchas gracias por brindarme un poco de su tiempo y se que talvez la personalidad de los personajes esta 'algo' (demasiado) cambiada, pero es mi primer fic, así que espero me tengan paciencia, espero que es haya gustado y quiero agradecer los reviews que me dejaron, gracias de todo corazón, fueron muy amables, así que contestaré algunas cosas...

Vickyng: Muchas gracias por el review y por darme una bienvenida, realmente me animó mucho ver tu review cuando entre a mi correo. Gracias por decir que esta bueno, realmente espero que en verdad te haya gustado, y ya ves que las cosas poco a poco van, pero así es cuando no se sabe que se siente, como en el caso de Horo y vamos a ver si Ren hace algo que valga la pena para recuperar la amistad que se ha perdido. Bien, actualicé rápido según creo... pero por ahí me dices si voy muy lenta con esto de actualizar, nuevamente muchas gracias y espero que sigas leyendo.

Niacriza: Hola! Muchas gracias a ti también por el review, el segundo que me dejas, muchísimas gracias, en verdad me siento muy bien de que a alguien le guste mi fic y si, Naomi será como el 'obstáculo' que han de tener en medio, mas con eso del compromiso y la personalidad de la chica que es algo posesiva con lo que cree suyo... y bien, no la había descrito porque creí que sonaría mejor la descripción de alguien que se esta teóricamente muriendo de celos. Y en este capitulo también paso algo, aunque no fue mucho, entre esos dos, solo que las cosas no serán tan fáciles.

Una vez mas muchas gracias y espero que les haya gustado este tercer capitulo, se que están algo cortos, pero no soy muy diestra aun en esto de escribir y parezco tortuga... y agradecer a alguien que me ayudo a aprender a bajar los capítulos, agradecimiento que se me olvidó hacer en el anterior capi.

Ahí nos vemos!

Leo.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! He aquí la continuación de este fic. Espero que les haya gustado a todos como va ¡muchas gracias por los reviews! y ya saben... como siempre las advertencias...

1. Esto es Yaoi, por ahora no es mucho pero mas adelante ya veremos.

2. Shaman King no me pertenece... no soy tan hábil para hacer algo como eso.

Y Las aclaraciones: pensamientos entre "" , cambio de escena aparece -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ y si han leído los anteriores capítulos sabrán que Horo se queda por unos días en casa de Yoh, así que pondré en que día nos ubicamos cuando empiece a escribir OK?

Y ahora...

EL Fic!

* * *

**Capitulo 4:**

**Días de Gloria**

Día 1...

6: 55 a.m.

Paz, paz y tranquilidad se podía respirar ese día en la pensión, teniendo en cuanta que era un lindo sábado... día en que todos acostumbraban quedarse en la cama hasta tarde y ese día no querían que fuese la excepción...

7:00 a.m.

Se escucha el fuerte sonido de un llavín casi romperse en la habitación de un muchacho de cabello azul y segundos después un grito aterrado que estremece toda la pensión... seguido de un...

- ¡BUENOS DÍAS!

- ¡Qué demonios? – se escuchó la maldición y acto seguido como el chico que la profirió se levantaba.

El chico de cabellos azules mira a la muchacha que muy sonriente le veía...

- Lo siento – percibió la disculpa de Naomi – pero quería verte...

- Naomi! – reprochó susurrándole - ¿cómo se te ocurrió gritar? Si Anna se despertó podemos darnos por muertos – volvió a mirar a la muchacha que tenía levemente los ojos llorosos y hacia un puchero – bien, no pasa nada... me alegra tener tan bella visión al despertar. – comentó de modo adulador a lo que la chica retomó la sonrisa... – y ¿a que se de...?

- Quieres callarte, hay gente que aun quiere dormir! – se había olvidado por completo que compartía la habitación con Ren y este, 'algo' enfadado por el repentino despertar que tuvo y cansado de la conversación que escuchaba decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

- Si claro! Y ¿por capricho del señorito no puedo hablar con mi novia? Estas loco si crees que te haré caso.

- Porque no dejas de quejarte y te callas?

- Porque no te callas tu!

- Porque no fui yo quien comenzó gritando, fue tu 'novia'!

- Ya basta 'señorito' – habló de forma cortante levantándose y debido a que solo dormía en ese momento con un bóxer azul oscuro la chica de cabello negro quedó como embobada.

Pero se dio cuenta de algo... nuevamente la atención de su prometido estaba en el chico de cabello violáceo...

Y esta atención parecía DEMASIADA comparada con la que ella siempre llegaba a conseguir, era como si para su prometido solo estuviera el otro chico y lo miraba de una manera que no lograba entender...

Ren se levantó también encarando al ojinegro ante la discusión que hasta ahora no los había llevado a nada bueno, solo a que se enfadaran...

- ...¡Ya cállate!

- Eres tu quien comenzó la pelea, así que cállate tu!

- No lo haré ¡fuiste tu quien me provocó!

- Entonces, si tanto te molesto, espero que no veas en toda la mañana! – y dicho esto, un molesto peli-azul, salió de la habitación dejando a Ren y Naomi solos en la pieza, mirando el lugar por donde salió al dejar a Ren con la palabra en la boca...

De alguna forma Naomi pudo notar algo entre toda esa discusión... algo que iba mas allá de ella y mas allá de lo que se decían... algo que su prometido no podía controlar con ese otro muchacho...

Y no lo iba a permitir...

La chica lo miró fijamente y este le devolvió la mirada de forma firme.

- No quiero un guerra contigo – dijo la chica poniéndose junto a Ren y este, algo disperso le respondió de forma fría.

- ¿Por qué habríamos de tenerla?

- No te acerques a Horo, no quiero verte con él – y dicho esto salió de la habitación.

Ren se quedó mirando el lugar por el que había salido la muchacha y tardó en procesar algo la información en clave que le dio Naomi... pero después de unos momentos entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería...

- ¡Bien! – soltó con sarcasmo para si mismo – otra vez lo hiciste y ahora lo empeoraste.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

- Oye Yoh... crees que es correcto no detener la discusión. – preguntó Anna escuchando el portazo que Horo profirió al salir.

- Ves, ya terminó, Anna, lo mejor es dejar que se entiendan ellos solos, si no los dejamos discutir nunca serán sinceros entre ellos.

- Talvez deberíamos ayudarlos un poco... nosotros también la tuvimos.

- Si las cosas no mejoran, lo mas probable es que tengas razón Anna, después de todo nunca te equivocas, por eso te amo.

- Ya no puedo dormir mas – respondió esta levantándose – supongo que Ren estará en la sala, iré a hablar con él.

Dio un beso a su esposo y salió de la habitación; luego Yoh miró al techo... las cosas estarían más difíciles de lo que él pensaba...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ren se encontraba (como Anna había predicho) en la pequeña sala de estar y sin pedir permiso, había encendido el televisor, parecía bastante preocupado y no era para menos... después de lo que Naomi le había dicho.

- Supuse que estarías aquí. – habló sentándose junto a él la rubia con su mismo porte frío de siempre.

- Que deseas? – respondió tratando de evitar el posible tema que traía la muchacha como conversación y no era que le incomodara que ella le dijera algo, después de tantos años se habían hecho algo que podría catalogarse de amigos, pero tampoco era cuestión de aceptar que Horo y su comportamiento lo estaban volviendo loco.

- Conversar, ya que no quiero otra escenita como la que protagonizaste con Horo esta mañana; ¿sabes que me despertaron sus gritos? Y no me agrada despertar así.

- Lo siento Anna, no fue mi intención. – dijo como disculpa, en verdad eso no parecía conversación de amigos, que debería ser muy amena, pero con dos caracteres como los de ellos no se podía esperar menos.

- Se que no, pero no tratas de evitarlo, por eso quiero que lo vayas a buscar.

- ¿Qué? No voy a hacer eso.

- Claro que lo harás Ren Tao, tu lo provocaste y tu...

- No, fue el quien me provocó a mi... él y su noviecita hablando a las siete de la mañana en la maldita habitación. – dejó escapar y Anna pudo percibir lo que fue un leve punto de celos cuando habló de Naomi.

- No importa quien la iniciara, lo traes de vuelta y se acabó. Te tomará algún tiempo ya que salió de la casa.

- Salió como estaba vestido?

- Claro que no, tardó un poco para salir pero al final lo hizo, tampoco es tan tonto... así que ahora ve y no vuelves si no es con él.

- Pero...

- Ahora.

Ren se levantó y fue a cambiarse de ropa... a pesar de tantos años Anna seguía teniendo esa maldita cualidad de niña mandona a la que todos obedecían y además... le preocupaba como estaba Horo con él... esperaba no estuviese tan enojado como creía...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

- Maldición! – dijo el joven peli-azul mientras pateaba un árbol del parque al que había ido a parar después de caminar lo que podrían catalogarse como horas, pero...

¿Por qué diablos se ponía así¿Por qué¿Por qué simplemente no podía olvidarlo todo¿Por qué no podía dejar que Ren hablase sin ponerle atención?

... ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él?...

¡Pero que pensaba¡claro que no pensaba tanto en él! Todo era solo porque se encontraba enfadado... por eso estaba renegando tanto de... Ren...

Y es que no podía enojarse completamente con él pero tampoco dejar de hacerlo... simplemente lo tenía tan presente que no había una sola acción suya que no viese... y una sola con la que no se metiera en caso de intentar molestarle... tampoco era como si le acosara temporalmente pero no lo perdía totalmente de vista... y era extraño como sus mejores momentos los pasaba junto a él... aunque no hicieran nada...

- Demonios – susurró al tiempo que recostaba su cabeza en ese mismo árbol - ¿qué me esta pasando?

- La estupidez te llegó al límite – escuchó la voz del oji-dorado contestar y se volteo enfadado... ¿qué simplemente no podía dejarlo tranquilo?

- ¿Porque si tanto te molesta mi presencia no te vas de aquí? – dijo luego de lo que pudieron ser 5 minutos mirando fijamente al otro que solo levanto una ceja de manera retadora al tiempo que sonreía con sarcasmo.

- No tengo porque irme, vete tu si lo deseas.

- Ya basta¿qué diablos sucede contigo? – preguntó tratando de encontrar algún motivo por el cual estuviese ahí.

- Nada¿y contigo?

- Entonces ¿por qué te comportas así? – y lo peor era que le desesperaba sentir que le cambiaba el tema de forma deliberada sin preocuparse porque no se notara ese cambio.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que sigues siendo el mismo inmaduro de siempre... por mas estatura que hayas adquirido no maduras. – comentó con la misma sonrisa en su rostro.

- Eso no te importa, además mira quien lo dice; no puedes vivir ni tener una conversación de cinco minutos sin ocasionar una pelea.

- No soy yo quien esta ocasionando una ahora y, si no te enteras en este instante tenemos una conversación sin discutir exactamente como anoche y tu eres quien ha sacado el tema de la pelea, como si te hiciese falta pelear. – su rostro se puso serio, como esperando un posible contraataque, pero este no llegó y cedió su paso a una pregunta que le carcomía bastante la cabeza al ojinegro.

- Porque simplemente no me dejas tranquilo.

- No siempre estar solo es lo mejor – dijo evitando la verdadera razón y percibió un leve murmullo del peli-azul que sonaba a "mira quien lo dice" – realmente puede confundirte estar solo... experiencia propia. – muy bien, allí estaba pasando algo bastante raro porque desde cuando se podía apreciar que el chico de china aceptara cualquier clase de debilidad o confusión...

- Quizás, pero es mejor que encontrarte junto a la persona que te confunde ¿no?

- Entonces es eso lo que te pasa... – afirmó – talvez te pueda ayudar. – la seriedad con la que dijo estas palabras ocasionaron una leve risita en el otro chico que pareció sinceramente divertido con ello.

- Oye ¿te sientes bien¿no tienes fiebre? – dijo soltando una risita que llevaba cierto aire de burla - ¿tu queriendo ayudar a alguien?

- Bastaba con un "no". – soltó molesto cortando la burla del peli-azul.

- Vamos, no me dirás que no es gracioso.

- No lo es.

- Bien, ya que estas esforzándote por no pelear yo también lo haré... – y dicho esto dejo la molesta risita que había comenzado a soltar desde que el otro dijo que talvez podría ayudarlo.

- Deberíamos regresar, ya va a ser casi mediodía – dijo el peli-violáceo consultando su reloj.

- Tanto ha pasado?

- Caminaste toda la mañana, me costó bastante dar contigo.

- Entonces ¿me buscabas?

- Tu 'novia' me obligó – mintió – me dijo que no te dijera nada pero es preferible a que te hagas una mala idea del porque vine. – sin embargo no pudo evitar que un leve sonrojo cubriera sus mejillas.

- Lo suponía, bien, volvamos, tengo hambre.

- Duraríamos mucho, ya no quedará nada para cuando lleguemos.

- Y tu que te crees tan inteligente ¿qué propones?

- Vamos a comer algo por ahí... yo invito – lo miró y luego preguntó- ¿hace cuanto no comes comida china?

- Desde que terminó el torneo... creo que me creaste un trauma... un delicioso trauma, porque la comida era buena.

- Si... ¿entonces soy algo así como la representación de tu trauma?

- Si, pero no me importaría volver a repetir la experiencia.

- Entonces vamos – dijo emprendiendo el camino... Ren lo confundía, pero le encantaba esa confusión.

* * *

Bueno, he aquí la continuación de mi fic... espero que les haya gustado bastante... y si les gusta solo dejen un review, así sabré que les esta gustando aunque no sea muy exacta manejando el carácter de los personajes...

Y ahora, a contestar los reviews!

Thami: gracias por tu review y por decir que te esta gustando; tengo que pensar un poco lo del YohXAnna, porque la verdad no soy muy buena escribiendo de esta pareja, sin embargo haré lo posible pues desde que empecé el fic pensé que su relación podría ayudar mucho a los otros dos, pero tengo que ver...

Horitazoldick: Hola, que bueno que te agrade y como puedes ver aquí esta el cuarto, bastante pronto diría yo, actualizo mas o menos cada semana o antes, solo que tenía ganas de actualizar... Bien, ahí nos vemos!

Hitomy wa akimoto: a ti también te agradezco mucho el review y gracias por tus felicitaciones, espero que este capitulo te guste también, Chao!

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y si les agradó dejen un review porfis!

Hasta la próxima

Leo.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! Aquí esta el 5 capitulo de mi fic, espero que les este gustando y nuevamente gracias a las personas que me dejaron un review.

Y la advertencia que es que esto es Yaoi, además Shaman King no es de mi propiedad.

Y ahora

El Fic!

* * *

**Capitulo 5:**

**Día en el centro comercial**

Día 3...

Casi dos días habían pasado desde aquella salida a comer, en donde habló con Ren como hacía mucho no lo hacían y le gustaba ese tipo de... cercanía con él, le hacía sentirse completo y sentía que volvían a ser tan cercanos como antes de que él regresara a Hokkaido y Ren a China... aunque este último no fue por mucho tiempo y luego de unos cuantos meses regreso a Japón, donde se comenzó a alojar en un hotel que pertenecía a su familia... al menos eso le había contado Ren.

También le comentó que había salido con una muchacha pero que nunca lo llenó como necesitaba que alguien lo hiciera y ahí se encontraba... solo...

En Tokio manejaba algunos de los negocios de su familia y viajaba a su casa una o dos veces al año... ya no tenía tantos problemas con su papá pues casi no lo veía y su padre decidió dejar de meterse por un tiempo con él...

Y la salida había sido tan buena que cuando llegó a la pensión siquiera pregunto por Naomi, solo se fue a su habitación y tranquilo consigo mismo se acostó en su futón... había que aceptar que llegaron algo tarde... y durmió sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa.

Y las cosas... no había pasado nada relevante después de eso, además de que no es tan fácil darse cuenta de todo...

- ¡TU NO QUIERES SALIR CONMIGO!

A menos que te lo griten en la cara...

- No es eso, es solo que... – trato de excusarse el muchacho de cabello celeste intentando calmar a su prometida que parecía sinceramente ofendida y malhumorada en ese momento... juraría que se veía casi tan amenazante como Anna... con la excepción de que esta chica ponía mas empeño en su tono caprichoso y fingir ser la victima.

- Ya no me pones atención... ya no me quieres... – y la muchacha que hacia este 'reclamo' comenzó a fingir una especie de llanto, que fácilmente podría catalogarse de falso, pero Horo aun no notaba estas cosas y se sentía culpable, tremendamente culpable de aquello.

Y ¿a que se debía esto¿Por qué se había desatado esta discusión con Naomi?

Todo era porque no habían ido ni una sola vez a observar cosas para la boda, no habían salido juntos y simplemente pasaba con sus amigos...

Y Naomi estaba celosa, en especial de ese chico con el que su novio pasaba, aunque no estuviesen hablando, solo a su lado como si fuese lo mejor del mundo...

Y el ver que a pesar de lo que le dijo a aquel no le había importado y seguía aproximándose de esa forma a su prometido, simplemente era un descarado y Horo le decía que no pasaba nada... porque si, fue tan directa de preguntarle si alguna vez había tenido algo mas allá de amistad con ese chico, claro que Horo le negó absolutamente todo..

Y talvez lo que mas le molestaba era que con él SI que salía...

Iban a cualquier lugar juntos... demonios, había visto a Horo sonreír con solo verle!

Lo odiaba, odiaba a ese chino de cara aburrida y exorbitante orgullo y lo peor es que al parecer era el amigo que su prometido más apreciaba... o mas le entretenía... pero lo odiaba...

Lo odiaba porque percibía que había algo mas que solo amistad en el y que eso se manifestaba también en Horo... en el hecho de que aunque fuese casi imperceptible había comenzado a notar como lo veía... como se ponía al tenerlo cerca, como su comportamiento con él era totalmente diferente que con los demás... incluso diferente que el que le daba a ella el cual era igual al de todos...

Pero aquel... aquel tenía algo especial, algo que Horo no le quería decir, algo que ni el mismo Usui quería aceptar...

Y si era lo que creía, no iba a dejar que eso ocurriera...

Porque el peli-azul solo era SUYO.

- Naomi, basta ya! Esta bien, saldremos esta tarde, solo déjame ver si Yoh y Anna no quieren ir... sería algo así como una tarde de parejas...

- Bien – aceptó y volvió a colocar aquella superficial sonrisa en su rostro que no engañaba a casi nadie... solo a Horo.

El muchacho salió de la habitación en la que se encontraban discutiendo en busca del chico castaño... solo que había olvidado un pequeño detalle... Anna trabajaba...

- Lo siento Horo... pero no puedo ir.

- Si... no importa Yoh, es solo que no lo recordaba. – comentó algo apenado por su repentino momento olvidadizo.

- Y... ¿por qué no le dices a Ren?

- ¿Con quien iría él? – replicó y no supo porque sintió como si se le encogiera el estómago.

– Realmente – dijo Yoh – creo que deberías ayudarle un poco a divertirse, mas aun ahora que esta viviendo por un tiempo aquí, talvez Tamao quiera ir con él, creo que ella también merece un descanso y hoy llevaré a Anna a cenar fuera... cuando llegue de su trabajo.

– Si... – respondió, aunque no escuchó mucho lo que le decía Yoh después de que propusiera a Tamao para ir con Ren... ¿acaso Tamao y él?... no, no podía ser...

- O quizás tu hermana quiera y pueda ir...

– También Pilika! – saltó de pronto e Yoh pudo notar cierto punto de celos en su voz.

– Yo me refiero a que invite a alguna para que no vaya solo, tu ya dijiste que era una tarde de parejas y talvez se llevara bien si va con alguna de las dos.

– Pilika No! – dijo de forma posesiva ante su hermanita, pero tampoco quería que esta saliera con Ren... 'no quería verle con alguien que no fuere él'... aunque no entendía si ese pensamiento iba dirigido a Ren o Pilika...

¡Que! Claro que iba dirigido a Pilika, jamás se sentiría tan propietario de Ren como para pensar una cosa así de él...

– Bueno, entonces le diré a Tamao – respondió viendo como el peli-azul no quería ceder ante nada y que posiblemente tampoco aceptaría que fuese con Tamao... y notó algo... Horo-Horo se estaba poniendo realmente celoso! – tu ve a decirle a él – y antes de que pudiera negarse Yoh ya había ido a hablar con Tamao un poco mas sonriente de lo normal y con una velocidad que no le conocía fuera de combate, por lo que Horo se preguntó mentalmente "¿Y ahora que?"

Bien, tendría que ir a decirle ya que no iba a dejar a la pobre Tamao ir sola, pero... ¿por qué se sentía así¿Por qué no quería que Ren y Tamao fueran juntos? Y sabía, aunque le costase aceptarlo que no era por Tamao... era por Ren... ya que tampoco aceptaba que fuera con su hermana y no hubiera aceptado a nadie si Yoh no hubiera salido antes de que pudiera detenerlo a hablar con Tamao... pero ¿Por qué? No era como si Ren fuese de su propiedad para imponerle no salir con nadie...

"Me estoy volviendo loco" pensó antes de tocar la puerta de la habitación de Ren y suya... sabía que no le gustaba que entrase sin tocar porque podía estarse cambiando de ropa... aunque no entendía cual era el problema o porque ya no quería ir con ellos a las aguas termales, la verdad Ren había cambiado algo y sin embargo hasta le gustaba ese cambio...

Pero no podía dejar de notar que tenía cierta vergüenza de estar solo con él... ¿sería que ya no le agradaba como antes? Si era así no era solo él, ya que no quería entrar a las aguas termales con NADIE... ¿Tanto le molestaba que Ren se hubiera puesto así¡No, el en definitiva no quería ver a Ren... no tenía esas mañas... claro que no quería ver a Ren... sin nada encima...

Toco un vez mas a la puerta y sintió las mejillas algo calientes... algo muy extraño le pasaba últimamente... y no aceptaba la simple explicación que dio Ren... que fue un simple "No quiero"...

De seguro era porque cuando hacían eso de entrar todos juntos eran solo unos niños y ahora simplemente no... ya era un adolescente... y seguro le apenaba mas que antes... ¡pero a él no le incomodaba en nada! Entonces... ¿por qué Ren...?

"Ya basta Horo, tu no estas pensando esto, tu definitivamente no quieres ver a Ren de esa forma..." volvió a repetirse y miró adentro del cuarto... ¡esperaba que estuviera toda la eternidad ahí afuera?

- Adelante – escuchó la respuesta del peli-violáceo unos minutos mas tarde. Sin mas entró y lo miró recostado en su futón... ya era cerca del mediodía y aun estaba allí...

- Quería ver si te gustaría salir esta tarde con Naomi y conmigo; creí que podrías llevar a Tamao contigo como tu pareja para que se divierta un rato... será solo por hoy. – no supo con que tono dijo esto... si con tono suplicante o posesivo de que no pasara a mas... ¿qué sucedía en ese momento en su cabeza?...

– Esta bien

- ¿Enserio? Creí que te negarías o algo así...

– Tamao me agrada... y se merece salir de vez en cuando - cortó simplemente y Horo se sintió algo extraño... de pronto se sentía vacío y a la vez extrañamente enojado con Tamao.

– Nos vamos a las 3:00 e iremos al cine – informó y luego salió de su habitación cerrándola con fuerza.

No lo entendía, no entendía porque... nunca se había puesto así, ni con Pilika y sus amigos, entonces... ¿por qué ahora le pasaba eso¡y con su amigo!

"Ya Horo deja de pensar en eso" se dijo a si mismo y siguió caminando tratando de alejar ese pensamiento de su mente...

3: 50 p.m.

- ¿Ya tienen las entradas? – preguntó la chica de cabello negro mirando con reproche a Horo... eran Yoh y Anna... no el chico tiburón y la mosquita muerta, (el nuevo apodo de Tamao) los que debían ir con ellos... pero no por ello se sentiría menos y simplemente trató de ir lo mas linda posible... con una linda blusa de tela sintética celeste, de cuello alto y manga larga, una bella enagua negra de mezclilla y unas botas del mismo color como las que usaba Pilika... simplemente se veía divina... y sin embargo no captaba la atención de quien quería hacerlo...

– Si, Naomi. – dijo su prometido feliz, el si lo estaba y no notaba nada de lo que ella pensaba o le pasaba... solo se fijaba en el chico de cabello violeta. Sin embargo le agradaba bastante como iba su pareja vestida... camisa negra, banda de la cabeza en el mismo color y que dejaba caer, de forma linda un poco del cabello de la parte de adelante sobre su rostro además de un pantalón azul... la verdad Horo no estaba mal para nada... y le encantaba tomar su brazo mientras las chicas que pasaban se le quedaban mirando a él y al de cabello violeta... ambos tenían un efecto enorme sobre las muchachas...

– Y ¿a que hora es la función? – preguntó la chica de cabello rosa con timidez, mirando al suelo y con las manos cogidas entre si, o sea, la típica Tamao, la cual no muy extrañamente estaba vestida de rosa y negro...

– A las... ¿nueve? – consultó Naomi y frunció el ceño - ¿Por qué tan tarde?

– Porque él – Ren señaló a Horo – quería esa película y la única función que tenían era a esa hora. El chino iba totalmente de negro, cosa que hacía resaltar bastante el tono de sus ojos y el estilo de su ropa, era evidentemente chino, de suave seda...

"Hay que aceptar que se ve como un 'bon-bon'" pensó Naomi, pero pronto volvió a concentrarse en llamar la atención de su novio... la cual hasta ahora no había conseguido...

– Si, pero si salimos 'en parejas' – dijo abrazando a Naomi y mirando de forma extraña a Ren – lo más lógico era una película de terror.

– Romance – dijo Ren entre dientes aproximándose a Tamao... si no se equivocaba Horo hacía todo eso al propio... y aunque no sabía porque lo hacía tampoco iba a demostrar lo que sentía de esa forma tan sencilla... además, dos podían jugar al mismo juego en ese instante.

– Terror – recalcó mirando al otro y estrechando un poco más a Naomi – así que tenemos unas cinco horas antes de que comience y... ¿qué quieres hacer primero? – consultó a su prometida con una sonrisa, pero, indudablemente la pregunta no iba dirigida específicamente a ella. – Ustedes que dicen? – preguntó otra vez, ahora de forma un poco mas general.

- Di tu genio, ya que si hubiéramos escogido la que yo dije estaríamos entrando en una hora. – protestó con enojo Ren.

- Bien, ya que el señorito no quiere pensar, Naomi ¿qué te gustaría hacer exclusivamente a ti? Es contigo con quien salgo, así que tu escoge... – consultó el peli-azul mirando a la muchacha bastante sonriente. Presentía que Ren, por algún motivo, detestaba a Naomi, no era solo que le desagradase...

- ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer algo? – propuso Naomi y ante ello escuchó al oji-dorado decir.

- Si, Tamao ¿qué quisieras comer? – la chica peli-rosa se sonrojo muchísimo y sin embargo solo respondió.

– Pensé que usted querría comida china, joven Ren. – y ante esto observó como el otro muchacho sonreía.

– Estamos saliendo – respondió con cortesía – y sería muy poco caballeroso que no complaciera tus gustos. – pero extrañamente cuando dijo esto miraba a Horo, como desafiándolo a decir algo o siquiera meterse...

– Comamos pizza! – casi gritó Naomi – hay una oferta de todo lo que quieras comer a partir de las cuatro de la tarde y solo tienes que pagar cierta cantidad por persona y como a ti te gusta mucho comer – miró a Horo y tomo su brazo con mas fuerza, interceptando la mirada que Ren le dedicaba al peli-azul y devolviéndole una de total desafío – creí que podríamos ir.

– Bueno, no me agrada mucho la pizza... – comentó Tamao mirando como la chica de cabello oscuro ya había arrastrado prácticamente a Horo lejos de ellos y la mirada que Ren tenía...

– Vamos a comer lo que te guste y luego venimos aquí ¿te parece? – la peli-rosa asintió y tomaron el camino contrario... Ren llevaba la cabeza algo agachada demostrando que estaba un poco triste, y fue notorio para Tamao ya que comenzaron a caminar sin siquiera ella decirle que era lo que deseaba comer; parecía como si solo necesitara alejarse de Horokeu por unos momentos...

8:40 p.m.

Seguimos situados en la entrada de cine donde se puede ver a Ren, que estaba bastante molesto, su cara lo delataba y el hecho de que se mantenía callado con el ceño totalmente fruncido no ayudaba mucho a dar una impresión distinta... hacía una hora que estaban esperando a Horo-Horo y Naomi y no había ni rastro de ellos y lo peor es que en 20 minutos comenzaba la película...

Pero ya lo distinguía a lo lejos... y esta vez no se quedaría callado, iba a decir lo que pensaba o por lo menos a insinuarlo y Horokeu Usui lo iba a escuchar, aunque no quisiera...

Faltando media hora para que comenzara la película habían comenzado a dejar entrar a la gente y aunque ellos estaban casi al inicio de la fila en ese momento lo mas posible era que no quedaran muchos sitios y menos en lugares buenos...

- ¡Hola! – dijo con un sarcasmo que no evitaba el tono furioso en su voz – y felicidades, oficialmente no tenemos asiento, muchas gracias. Ahora, si me disculpas chico hormonas al límite, ya dije lo que debía, por lo que Tamao y yo entraremos... por cierto, revisa si no perdiste sus entradas haciendo tus 'cosas' – dicho esto rápidamente les dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar pero el peli-azul lo volteo de un tirón.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – le preguntó viendo la sonrisa irónica que el chico tenía en la cara y aquella forma tan despectiva de mirarle... ¡Que diablos estaba imaginando Ren de él?

– Míralo de esta forma... fue descortés que nos dejaran esperando, pero por favor, avisen la próxima vez.

– Solo comíamos – dijo, y no supo porque sintió la necesidad de darle aquella explicación a Ren , pero solo lo hizo... sin embargo el otro no quitó aquella sonrisa de su rostro y mas bien comenzó a notarse cierto enojo en ella.

– Cinco horas comiendo ¡Por favor¿no puedes inventar algo mejor en caso que no aceptes lo que hacías? – estalló de pronto; cada vez que se enojaba Ren solía decir cosas que no quería o por lo menos no diría en circunstancias normales – sino¿por qué escogieron algo que sabían que Tamao y yo no comemos? – recalcó sintiendo como el peli-azul tomaba nuevamente su brazo y lo presionaba un poco mas.

Se miraron por unos instantes y las chicas no intervenían... Tamao por educación y Naomi que nunca había visto a su prometido así, prefería no provocarlo mas... Horo estaba enfadado, no... también estaba agresivo, nervioso y... se notaba extraño, como triste (celos) y prefería quedarse tranquila; lo que mas le extrañaba era que Horo insistía en decirle la verdad al peli-violáceo, toda la tarde estuvieron en la pizzería y él casi no hablo y tampoco comió tanto como pensó ella que lo haría (verdaderamente extraño en él)... y cuando hablaba era del chino, quejándose de él, o recordando algo... o simplemente preguntándose que estaría haciendo...

¿Su retraso? Ella se encontró con una amiga y se quedó hablando sin importarle que su novio estuviera presionándola... "Ren se va a enojar" "Ren va a estar muy enojado" "¿que va a pensar que Ren que hacíamos?" "apresúrate que conociendo a Ren y lo desesperado que es ya debe estar en la fila" en toda la tarde Horo-Horo no dejo de pensar en él... lo detestaba, detestaba a Tao con toda su alma, pues sentía que llamaba la atención de su prometido de una forma que ella jamás lo había hecho y en las peores condiciones jamás lo haría.

- No es tu problema si algo pasó y por eso me retrase – lo retó el peli-azul y Naomi observó lo muy bien sujeto que lo tenía su prometido, que no se dio cuenta en que momento tomó las dos manos del chino con una sola suya evitando que el otro se moviera bien... no lo había notado pero físicamente Horo era bastante fuerte y por lo visto Ren tampoco se molestó en recordarlo. Llevaban por lo menos cinco minutos enfrascados en la misma discusión.

– No, no lo es, pero me molesta que estuviéramos en el principio de la fila y no tengamos lugar.

– Eso es tu problema...

– No, es TU problema, porque fuiste TU quien llegó tarde!

– Y porque no entraste y nos guardaste los malditos asientos!

– Mientras que tu te divertías, estas bromeando – y mas increíble era que al parecer a nadie le importaba esa pequeña discusión que se había desatado... o por lo menos lo fingían puesto que la chica de ojos azules ya había visto pasar en lo que llevaban de discusión tres veces a un mismo grupo de personas... sin embargo sentía cierto alivió de que no se hubieran aglomerado alrededor...

La chica suspiro con tono cansado y volteo a otro lugar por unos segundos... pero cuando volteo... se encontró con que mientras 'hablaban' Horo iba caminando y sin percibirlo arrinconó a Ren contra la pared hasta que estuvo casi sobre él y lo empujó hasta que ya no pudo hacerle retroceder mas, quedando mas cerca de lo que debían dos amigos...

- Yo no me he quejado de que tu vinieras con Tamao – susurró enojado y aunque no supo el porque dijo aquello pudo percibir el desconcierto de Ren.

- Tu dijiste, si mal no recuerdo, que viniera con ella... que se merecía salir.

- Si, pero no que te pasaras todo el camino pegado como un chicle a ella – soltó y se dio cuenta, que lo que tanto le molestaba, era el hecho de que Ren aceptara salir con Tamao.

- Tu venías con Naomi... no me iba a meter ni ha hacerles un mal tercio...

- Pero no me agrada que no me hables... ni que seas tan sarcástico ni frío, al menos no conmigo – dijo mas suave en su oído y el estremecimiento de Ren fue involuntario... aun así Horo pudo percibirlo y de alguna forma... le gustó causarle eso a Ren...

- Tamao y yo no somos nada, solo amigos y creí descortés dejarla sola – le aclaró con suavidad – deberíamos dejar esta discusión y entrar... o van a pensar mal – agregó y acto seguido el chico de cabello azul se dio cuenta de cómo estaban y se apartó de su cuerpo...

Se miraron un momento... nunca habían estado tan cerca y por alguna razón se sentía extrañamente... bien... mas aun después de la aclaración de Ren, tan suave que se sintió como una caricia... jamás había pensado sentir eso con Ren... nunca lo había sentido con nadie... ¿qué le estaba pasando con Ren¿Qué le pasaba con su mejor amigo?

- ¿Ya acabaron la discusión? – preguntó Naomi con la voz algo irritada al no poder escuchar que hablaban entre ellos y miró a Horo directamente a los ojos... aunque no encontró nada en ellos.

- Si, ya acabó¿Te parece si entramos? – respondió sonriendo nuevamente.

– No, tu ve a comprar las cosas para comer y nosotras buscaremos un par de asientos, si es que los encontramos – habló Naomi y mas que una petición aquello fue una clara orden. – y ya que Ren es tan 'caballeroso' con Tamao, que también le traiga algo de comer. – añadió.

Seguido a esto prácticamente arrastró a Tamao dentro de la sala de cine con el boleto de Horo y el suyo.

* * *

Bueno y ¿qué tal quedó? Ya ven que Horo se esta sintiendo de alguna forma atraído hacia Ren más de lo que debería... huele a celos el aire... cabe aclarar que el capitulo que sigue será también en esta pequeña salida, así que no se ha terminado el problema.

Y ahora¡contesto reviews, que me ponen muy feliz!

Hitomy miwa Akimoto: Gracias por el review; tendrás que esperar un poco mas para el beso, pues aun no se en que circunstancias ponerlo, por cierto ¿qué paso con el cancionero? Lo busque por todos lados y no lo encontré el día que lo busque... bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.

Zahia vlc: muchas gracias por el review y por decir que te encanta el fic, por cierto ¿qué tal me quedó este capitulo? Espero que te guste.

Vickyng: Gracia por el review y muchísimas gracias por tus consejos, intentaré acatarlos, aunque creo que va a ser algo difícil, aunque en lo de los diálogos espero haber mejorado, la verdad es que no me daba cuenta de ello de seguro porque yo si se quien es el que habla y se me olvida, pero traté de especificar lo mejor posible eso en este capitulo. Por cierto¿en verdad serias tan amable de decirme como se hace con eso de los reviews? Es solo que no estaba ni enterada de que se podía... si lo deseas me lo puedes explicar en otro review para que te quede mas cómodo, Chao!

Niacriza: Hola, a ti también muchas gracias; respecto a la participación de los otros personajes, no habrá mucha por ahora, pero luego seguro que aunque sea poquito trataré de hacerlos participar y ya ves que Horo esta optando por la negación antes que todo, pero no se le va a ser fácil ocultar lo que en verdad sucede, aunque Naomi estará allí para confundirlo mas, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.

Bueno, eso sería todo por ahora; entonces ahí nos estamos viendo!

Leo.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! Bien, este es el 6 capitulo de el fic, espero que lo disfruten y agradezco de antemano a las personas que leyeron el anterior y a las que dejaron sus mensajitos para mi, los cuales me hacen muy feliz.

Además decir que estoy enviando esto desde un café internet o cyber café, como quieran llamarle... ¡Y ME ESTA DANDO PROBLEMAS LA MALDITA COMPUTADORA!

Quiero advertir que en esta parte la personalidad de los personajes no es muy acertada a la real, pero la situación y lo que pasa lo amerita, entonces me disculpo si molesto a alguien con eso.

Y las advertencias pertinentes que serían:

1- Esto es sin lugar a duda Yaoi (espero que se empiece ya a notar eso, aunque sea levemente)

2- La pareja principal es HoroXRen y talvez mas adelante ponga un poco de alguna otra. (como alguna linda situación de YohXAnna)

Además de que Shaman King no me pertenece.

Y ahora...

El Fic!

* * *

**Capitulo 6:**

**Y lo que pasa en el cine**

Luego de ver a Naomi desaparecer por la entrada los muchachos caminaron y compraron las cosas para comer, pero cuando entraron y localizaron a las muchachas (tres minutos antes de que comenzara la película oficialmente) se dieron por enterados que no habían campos a sus lados.

- Busquen lugares ustedes – simplemente comentó la muchacha de ojos azules – nosotras no encontramos mas asientos en parejas, entonces para no discutir, los ocuparemos nosotras. – y aclarado se pequeño punto tomó algunas de las cosas que llevaba Ren y se las pasó a Tamao y otras de las de Horo para ella.

Los chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos y en una rápida ojeada encontraron un asiento vacío, y a pesar de que tuvieron una disputa para ver quien se lo quedaba en último momento la persona de al lado, que hablaba por un celular, se levanto y les dijo.

- Pueden quedarse con este también, tengo que salir por una emergencia – y sin mas el lugar quedó vacío.

Se miraron por unos momentos hasta que Ren volteo el rostro y suavemente hablo.

- Llamaré a Naomi para que se siente a tu lado, estarás mas cómodo así... además ella es tu acompañante – sin embargo Horo-Horo lo tomo del brazo y le hizo sentar en el lugar mientras él ocupaba el del lado.

- Naomi ya está cómoda, y se molestara si le haces levantarse... además no tengo ningún problema en que te sientes a mi lado. – esto ultimo lo añadió con un leve pero perceptible sonrojo en el rostro y el otro chico se quedó con una sonrisa susurrando un suave "Esta bien, pero lo hago porque yo quiero".

Las luces se apagaron por completo y oficialmente la película dio comienzo en cuestión de segundos, una bastante interesante de hecho y de paso, bastante terrorífica desde su inicio; el suspenso crecía con cada momento y a cada avance de la película y, aunque solo había pasado media hora de su inicio en un determinado momento Horo percibió el saltito sobresaltado y de espanto de Ren...

- ¿Tienes miedo? – dijo con cierto tono burlesco en su voz.

- No, es solo que voltee y te vi la cara y es suficiente para que a cualquier persona le de un paro cardiaco ¿sabes lo feo que te ves en la oscuridad?. – susurró también pero este con tono sarcástico.

- Oye, yo no me estoy metiendo contigo! – respondió, algo difícil de hacer tomando en cuenta que toda la conversación tenían que susurrarla.

- Pues comenzaste haciendo preguntas tontas. – recalcó el chico con tono divertido en ese instante al ver la cara enojada de Horo aun en la oscuridad.

Luego dejaron transcurrir unos cinco minutos hasta que Horo se dio cuenta de que... ya no tenía palomitas ni nada en su poder y después de analizar un poco el terreno decidió 'atacar' las provisiones de Ren, así que sin mucho pensarlo metió su mano en el bote de palomitas del otro y comenzó a comer sin que el oji-dorado se diera cuenta, pero...

- Esas son mis palomitas! – escuchó el reclamó unos minutos después y al parecer no fue el único que lo oyó..

- Ya me terminé las mías, además, no seas glotón. – trató de calmarlo Horo-Horo para que le dejara comer más, aunque lo de 'glotón' le iba mas a él que tenía la boca llena del alimento antes mencionado y ni podía tragar, razón por la que sujetó el refresco de Ren y bebió un poco frente a los ojos completamente abiertos y algo enfadados del peli-violáceo. – Tienes que aprender a compartir!

- No es mi culpa que no comieras en toda la tarde por...

- Ya basta – cortó de pronto – ya te dije que solo comimos, no pasó nada entre Naomi y yo. – no supo porque ese tema le desagradaba mucho, al menos comentarlo con Ren y que este se lo reclamara (ya que no sabia los motivos por los que lo hacía), o que no creyera en él, pero insistía en ello y le enfadaba saber que (aunque no era asunto suyo) no le creía...

- Si, claro, y por eso ahora te mueres de hambre. – esa fue una contestación bastante mas que un poco lógica, pero no verdadera; y hasta ese momento Horo-Horo no se había percatado de los suaves toques de la mano que se encontraba a su lado tratando de llamar su atención y cuando por fin lo consiguió...

- Oye... podrías guardar silencio, si tienen problemas deberían irlos a hablar afuera – comentó con una sonrisa que hizo que se sonrojara, ya que claramente decía "los problemas de pareja no se discuten en público" y de alguna manera su bochorno fue tanto (algo bastante raro en él) que tomo a Ren del brazo (el cual tomaba algo de refresco) y lo arrastró fuera de la sala de cine.

En la entrada guardó los boletos en su bolsillo para volver luego a entrar si lo requerían y aun con las protestas de el chino lo arrastró hasta afuera del centro comercial en la parte de los jardines... donde por el camino dejaron accidentalmente tirado el envase de refresco.

- ¡Se puede saber que demonios estas pensando? – casi gritó una vez que estuvieron afuera, sin embargo guardó silencio y no evitó sobresaltarse un poco cuando Horo lo empujó de forma brusca contra una de las paredes llena de musgo que les separaba de la hermosa fuente de agua.

- Ya basta Ren ¿por qué me reclamas tanto que me haya largado con Naomi? – preguntó el peli-azul con voz seca.

- No he reclamado nada, solo recalco el hecho, eres tu quien esta imaginando no se que cosas, o tienes tantas culpas que no aguantas una mas. – contestó frunciendo un poco el ceño y tratando de irse, pero al intentarlo el muchacho de ojos negros lo presionó con fuerza evitando cualquier posibilidad de escape – suéltame. – advirtió con la voz más fría que pudo, a pesar de estar entre un muro y el cuerpo de Horo que se encontraba (dicho sea de paso) bastante cerca del suyo.

- No lo haré hasta que me respondas. – indicó Horo en el mismo tono que Ren utilizara antes y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

- No me puedes obligar a nada.

- Y no lo hago, solo quiero una simple respuesta ¿es mucho eso para el gran Ren Tao? – preguntó y no supo con que tono exactamente fue dicha esta frase, o de que forma se vio al hacerlo, pero Ren se mostró bastante molesto con ello y de pronto solo soltó...

- Y ahora te pones sarcástico!

- No me estoy poniendo sarcástico! – expresó el de cabello azul y miró al otro muchacho, el cual a simple vista se notaba enojado con él, sus ojos dorados abiertos y las cejas curvadas de forma que se veía amenazante aun siendo una cabeza mas bajo que Horo.

- Deja de negar las cosas que son mas que evidentes, como el hecho de que esta tarde te fuiste con Naomi y no precisamente a comer... dependiendo de que haya sido la comida. – ironizó. Ren no atacaba con gritos sino con palabras calmadas pero con ese tono despectivo en la voz, donde cada frase era dicha en el momento justo y bastante pensada, demasiado lógicas y por ello mucho mas molestas que si descargara toda su furia en una sola discusión, en un solo grito, de un solo acto... pero el nunca sería así.

- Nunca creí que pudieras tener una mente tan sucia Ren. – respondió Horo luego de unos minutos de reflexión.

- Y yo nunca imaginé verte reclamándome el que piense algo, ninguno esperó muchas cosas del otro, así que espero evitarte las sorpresas. – soltó y la frase se le hizo bastante confusa de entender a Horo-Horo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – inquirió bastante disperso y calmándose de pronto de toda la furia que sentía contra Ren.

- Que me largo, y no precisamente a la pensión. – manifestó este nuevamente haciendo intento de irse, pero le fue de nuevo imposible ya que aunque había avanzado unos dos pasos mas que la vez anterior, otra vez (aunque sintió unos deseos increíbles de golpearlo por ello) y con una sola mano sintió que lo empujaba mucho mas fuerte al muro.

- No te he dicho que te vayas. – respondió el oji-negro serio ante la mirada enojada y a la vez consternada de Ren... ¿quién demonios se creía para retenerlo de esa manera?

- No eres quien para ordenarme eso.

- Solo quiero que entiendas que entre Naomi y yo no pasó nada¿es mucho eso pedir? – dijo un poco mas calmado y acercándose un poco mas a Ren (como quien dice, se puso casi encima del pobre chico)

- ¿Y para que quieres que lo entienda? De todos modos mi opinión no te importa ¿o si? – recalcó el oji-dorado volviendo un poco el rostro por la repentina cercanía que se había dado entre los dos.

- Ya te dije que detesto que seas así conmigo... me encanta cuando nos llevamos bien o cuando te tengo cerca y sonríes mientras hablamos... y que me veas mientras lo hacemos... – respondió y tomó el rostro de Ren dándole vuelta para que este le mirara, aunque fuese con ese rostro ceñudo y enojado que tenía en ese instante, solo que su mente volvió a repetir la frase y a analizarla y se sonrojo mientras agregaba – con lo de 'hacemos' me refiero a hablar. - ¿de donde le salió eso¡Y el le decía a Ren que tenía la mente sucia!... pero no se podía negar que debió sonar muy extraño aquello y ¿qué hacía por segunda vez en ese día tan pegado a él?

Era extraño pero a ninguno de los dos parecía molestarles lo que pudiera parecer en ese momento la posición que tenían y, aunque era cierto que Ren estaba molesto no había hecho casi esfuerzos por soltarse... después de todo era bastante ágil y pudo irse muy fácil estando allí fuera sin nadie mirándoles.

- Si, claro. – el oji-dorado devolvió el sarcasmo a su voz

- Ren hablo en serio.

- Yo también, además ¿por qué ha de importarte lo que yo piense que hayas hecho? No hay motivo y no... – trato de objetar pero fue cortado de pronto por las palabras de Horo.

- Si existe Ren, y ni yo mismo lo entiendo, pero existe... algo me dice que tengo que saber si tu estas o no desconfiando de mi; y en parte me gustaría que me dijeras que si, que me crees, tanto como que no lo haces y necesitas una prueba de ello, pero que me lo digas de forma directa, no con esos estúpidos sarcasmos tuyos. – la mirada de Ren demostró desconcierto frente a la última frase y el ojinegro no pudo mas que agregar. – y es porque me gustaría saber que estas celoso...

- ¿Celoso¿por qué habría de estar celoso? – respondió con una pregunta el chino pareciendo repentinamente nervioso... eso nunca le ocurría y aunque juzgaba que Horo no lo había notado no le agradaba ponerse así por una simple frase... ¿celoso? Talvez si, un poco desde que llegó Naomi pero... ¿realmente tan celoso como para sacar el tema a cada momento? Además, nunca antes había experimentado los celos, al menos no en esa magnitud tan desmesurada... celos... eso era todo lo que tenía... pero ¿cómo no tenerlos? Se había ido toda la tarde a quien sabe que lugar, llegaron tarde y además sudorosos y parecían realmente cansados ¿qué quería que pensara? Ya no eran niños inocentes ¡y sabía que Horo-Horo en ocasiones actuaba mas por instinto que ninguna otra cosa! Y sin duda en 'esa' situación ¿qué le dictarían sus instintos? Por lo que sabía nada bueno...

Y ¿por qué Horo no seguía hablando? Se quedó como esperando una respuesta, la cual era mas que obvio que no llegaría.

Ren le devolvió la mirada nuevamente firme, dando por enterado al inquieto peli-azul (que tampoco supo porque dijo aquello, o por lo menos no quería decirlo aun) que solo eso diría.

- Si, celoso. Celoso de mi, de que este todo ese tiempo con Naomi y no contigo y que tus reclamos sean debido a ello y no para mortificarme y burlarte de mi – suspira... bien, lo había dicho... y ¿ya que importaba decir lo otro que le inquietaba y molestaba al mismo tiempo? – porque quiero saber que no soy el único que se muere de celos de que hayas pasado la tarde con Tamao... y no conmigo... – añadió mirando los ojos de Ren que se abrieron de forma desmesurada.

- Horo... yo...

- Ssshhhhttt... lamento haberte dicho eso, pero es lo que siento y no se porque... supongo que son celos de amigo... nada mas... ¿verdad Ren? – comentó, pero mas parecía un intento desesperado por convencerse a si mismo de ello, de que él, Horokeu Usui no tenía ningún interés mas allá que ese con su amigo.

- Si... ¿qué mas podría ser?

- Hacemos las pases? – evadió la posible contestación y quitó su mano del rostro de Ren (que había permanecido así desde que lo volvió a mirarle) permitiendo a este voltear a otro lugar.

- Como quieras. – dijo el peli-violáceo en su mismo tono frío, pero sus acciones decían mucho de lo que pasaba... o al menos eso creía él porque el peli-azul ni enterado de la situación, estaba tan encerrado en sus propios intereses en aquel instante que no se daba cuenta de los extraños cambios en la respiración de Ren cada vez que estaban más cerca.

- Ahora que lo pienso... dejamos a las muchachas en la sala de cine solas... se van a molestar por ello. – señaló Horo apartando todo lo que había comenzado a pensar de su mente y sonriendo a Ren – aunque seguro ni notarán que no estamos ¿te parece ir a ver algunas tiendas? Talvez encontremos algo que hacer. – el repentino cambió de planes se le salió y era solo que quería pasar algunos instantes con el chico de china.

- Me da igual – respondió el otro, aunque no parecía que le 'diera igual' pues parecía mas animado que antes.

Y dicho esto, ambos entran nuevamente al centro, dejando olvidada por completo la película.

Sin duda algo raro le estaba sucediendo... mas aun cuando por la cercanía con Ren de pronto pensó en lo muy suaves que se veían sus labios e imaginó la sensación que podrían producir con los suyos...

Y Ren, reprochándose el estar tan débil ante Horo en esos instantes solo continuó su camino... solamente analizando una frase... 'quiero saber que no soy el único que se muere de celos' pues, si Horo estaba celoso, debía ser por algo...

* * *

Bien, espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus adorados mensjitos para mi; además me disculpo por lo de 'mente sucia' pero hay que tener en cuenta que ya no son chicos de 14 años, tienen casi 19 y me parece algo obvio que no sean tan santos como antes, pero si a alguien molesto con eso me disculpo ¿si?

Bien, ahora la contestación a los reviews que me dejaron muy amablemente.

Hitomy miwa Akimoto: muchas gracias por dejar review, de verdad tus mensajes me hacen muy feliz, bien, con lo del beso ya lo tengo planeado y talvez no sea como esperas que se de, o en las mejores condiciones, pero nada grave, sea como sea, será beso. Bien, No vemos.

Armys: gracias por el review, y por tomar algo de tiempo para dejarlo, de verdad me alegra siempre que veo aunque sea uno en mi correo. Por lo de la personalidad de los personajes te agradesco que digas que no me salgo tanto de la realidad, pero posiblemente eso cambie un poco debido a que pequeño Ren tiene que hacer algo o si no, se le casa Horito. Espero que sigas leyendo y ya ves, llegó pronto la actualización.

Yoh: gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer esto, de verdad y tu tranquilo que 'para gustos colores' así que si te gusta no importa y bien, eso me sube el ánimo. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

Y Bien, ahí nos estamos viendo y plis¡sigan leyendo!

Leo


	7. Chapter 7

Hola! Espero no haberme tardado mucho, la verdad pensaba actualizar el viernes pero de verdad no pude ya que tuve que ayudarle a un amigo a estudiar... Por eso no actualizo hasta hoy y estos días también estuve saliendo... ¡Fui a un festival de Manga y Anime que hicieron ayer! Por eso no había tenido tiempo pero ven... aquí toy...

Y bien, gracias a las personas que me dejaron algún review, ahora las advertencias...

Yaoi (HoroXRen y viceversa)

Aclaraciones: pensamientos entre "" (no recuerdo si hay)

Cambio de escena en un mismo día/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Cambio de escena con un lapso de días: -;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

Bueno, creo que sería todo y ahora...

El Fic!

* * *

**Capitulo 7:**

**Verdad, reto o... ¿castigo?**

Día 7.

8:00 p.m.

Esa si había sido una semana agitada... no había casi descansado por causa de Naomi que no paraba ni un segundo tratando de terminar de comprar las cosas...

Y notaba que la muchacha se desesperaba cada vez que no hacía nada... y todo por aquel día en el cine cuando, después de que se fue con Ren y la función de cine salió, la dejo esperando poco más de una hora por estar con el oji-dorado (tiempo que se le pasó volando) y cuando llegaron a la pensión, al día siguiente le armo un alboroto que finalizo cuando ella muy "calmada" puntualizó que no le dejó y se fue sola con la peli-rosa a la pensión porque: 1. ella no tenía dinero y 2. habían venido en el deportivo negro del chino.

Razón por la cual, Horo pensaba era su desesperación y ahora, ya habían comprado todo en una semana y por este motivo, deberían volver ya a Hokkaido en ese fin de semana... volver a su casa... volver a separarse de sus amigos hasta su boda y entonces serían muchísimo menos frecuentes las veces que podría siquiera hablarles pues, Naomi parecía muy decidida a tener niños... y ser padre le quitaría mucho tiempo...

... Ser padre a los diecinueve años...

... Y tener el deber de mantener una familia...

... Ser padre sabiendo que amaba a otra persona...

¡Un momento¿eso de donde le salió¡¡El no amaba a nadie! Sin embargo... volver a Hokkaido significaba muchas mas cosas, cosas que no deseaba...

Regresar, fuera de los planes de Naomi, significaba dejar de ver a sus amigos...

... dejar de ver a Ren...

... dejar de ver sus suaves labios...

... Su blanca piel...

¡Diablos! No quería dejar de ver, hablar y pelear con Ren... y en esos días había comprendido algo...

Ren, de algún modo... le atraía últimamente...

Si... se dio cuenta de eso y era una atracción extraña pues ¿a quien que fuera un muchacho, le atraía su mejor amigo? No... se había estado partiendo la cabeza pensando en eso y ya no lo deseaba, no quería saber porque le pasaba eso... estaba casi seguro que era una especie de síndrome prenupcial, que ya le pasaría, que su mente lo tomaba como una medida desesperada y... en el PEOR de los casos un beso con él le haría vomitar...

Además... de seguro Ren ni sabía besar y él no sería maestro del chinito... de seguro por eso terminó con su novia...

Demonios, era mortificante pensar en que Ren estuvo con alguien de esa forma...

Pasaba horas repitiéndose aquello, repitiéndose que eran personas del mismo sexo y él podía ser muchas cosas pero no era Gay... y Ren tampoco lo era...

- Horo-Horo! – le dijo Yoh a su lado sentándose – te he estado buscando... es solo que propuse que para matar un poco el tiempo jugáramos un juego, pero Naomi aceptó jugarlo con la condición de que tu estuvieras jugando con nosotros.

- ¿Si? – suspira – bien, no tengo ningún problema con ello.

- Si, entonces necesito que vengas conmigo – dicho esto Yoh lo haló del brazo rápidamente hasta la sala de estar donde ya se encontraban sus amigos... al menos unos... y TODOS estaba sentados en circulo donde fácilmente se podían ver dos lugares vacíos que suponía eran el suyo y el de Yoh, seguido del cual estaba Anna, Tamao, Manta, su hermana, Ren y Naomi... justo a su lado.

Se sentó en el lugar que le correspondía e Yoh comenzó a hablar.

- Bien... es un juego para conocernos mejor y divertirnos mas al mismo tiempo, se llama 'verdad o reto'...

- Yoh, eso ya lo explicaste – dijo Anna mirándolo algo seria. – además, muchos ya lo hemos jugado.

- Si Annita pero no estaba Horo-Horo y entonces Naomi saltó diciendo que no jugaría sin Horo y fui a buscarle y lo traje y...

- Si, bueno ya, continua con la forma de jugarlo – urgió Pilika que se veía impaciente... nunca perdería su hiperactividad...

- Bueno, como yo invente jugarlo lo inicio yo; primero escojo a una persona y le pregunto ¿verdad o reto? Y dependiendo de su respuesta así le asigno o una pregunta que deba responder y un reto que deba cumplir, les mostraré – analizó a cada uno de los presentes. – Naomi ¿verdad o reto? – dijo sonriendo igual que siempre.

- Verdad – respondió algo tensa.

- No eres japonesa totalmente, eso se nota¿de donde eres realmente? – pudo percibir ante esto un suspiro de alivio por parte de la prometida de Horo.

- Bueno, mi madre si es japonesa pero mi padre es inglés y había vivido en Inglaterra hasta hace poco menos de un año, después mis padres acordaron el compromiso con Horo – respondió sonriendo.

- Y es así como se juega! Se puede hacer cualquier tipo de pregunta o reto y tienen que cumplirlo y responder obligatoriamente con la verdad. – dijo Yoh, ahora tomando un poco más de seriedad...

- Bien, dijo la chica de cabello negro, entonces escojo a... Pilika. ¿verdad o reto? – dijo de modo malicioso y con un brillo extraño en sus ojos, por lo que Pilika decidió que escoger reto en ese momento era virtualmente peligroso y mas con Naomi haciendo la pregunta.

- Verdad. – dijo un poco asustada, en verdad no confiaba mucho en Naomi como para responder a alguna pregunta de esas frente a ella, pero ya había aceptado jugar.

- Bien, hace dos semanas antes de que llegáramos aquí saliste con chico y le dijiste a Horo que era solo un amigo... ¿es verdad o es tu novio? – Pilika resopló algo enfadada, sabía perfectamente que la chica de cabello negro conocía la verdad y lo hacía solo para causarle problemas con su hermano... ¿qué era aquella manía de la muchacha de que su 'novio' solo estuviera bien con ella.

- Bueno... yo... este... si, estábamos saliendo y le dije que viajaría por un tiempo y... rompimos. – respondió con un ligero sonrojo y de forma rápida la peli-azul.

- Pilika, me dijiste que era un amigo! – le regaño Horo-Horo.

- Bobo tu que te crees lo que dice tu hermana – se escuchó el murmullo de Ren.

- Si, bueno, ya que. Yoh ¿verdad o reto? – dijo Pilika de forma rápida para evitar que comenzaran a pelearse.

- Verdad.

- Cuando estábamos en el torneo... ¿en ocasiones no renegabas de Anna por ponerte ese entrenamiento asesino? – dijo sonriendo de forma animada y a la vez tranquilizadora.

- Verdaderamente no, si hubiese sido así no hubiera cumplido con él además, sabía que era por mi bien y que Annita no haría nada que me lastimara o me hiciera mal. – contestó mirando a su prometida y dedicándole una de sus mejores sonrisas dulces, de verdad se notaba cada vez que la miraba lo mucho que Yoh le quería...

- Además mira quien habla de entrenamiento asesino... – murmuró Horo por lo cual recibió uno de los zapatos de Pilika justo en su cabeza.

- Cállate hermano!

- Jijiji...

- Cállate Yoh! – dijo furioso el peli-azul mirándolo y a su vez veía de forma reprochadora a su hermana.

- Pero es gracioso y... AAYY! – comenzó el castaño, pero Anna le dio un 'ligero' golpe por la cabeza.

- Ya cállense todos y continuemos con el juego. – habló Anna con irritación en su voz... parecía sinceramente exasperada luego de esta pequeña 'pregunta' de la ainú.

- Bien, entonces... Naomi ¿verdad o reto? – pregunto el castaño.

- Nuevamente verdad.

- ¿En ocasiones Horo no hace o se comporta como un niño? – golpe a Yoh por parte de Horo en el mismo sitió que Anna le había golpeado.

- Bueno yo... – suspira – si en ocasiones... – mira con dulzura a su prometido y agrega - generalmente, pero es algo que me gusta mucho de él. – le sonrió a Horo un momento y luego volteo a ver a todos los demás. – esto me esta aburriendo, no me agradan ese tipo de preguntas, me cansan – dijo Naomi de forma caprichosa... - ¿puede ser cualquier pregunta ¿verdad Yoh?

- Si, de hecho, pero...

- Bien, vamos a poner esto interesante – sonríe de forma maliciosa nuevamente – Anna ¿qué tal tu noche de bodas con Yoh?

A Yoh se le subieron todos los colores al rostro y Anna se sonrojo levemente pero siempre manteniendo su porte frío y miró a su esposo que estaba sudando frío...

- No tan mal como debió ser, pero tampoco tan bien como pudo estar – respondió en tono monótono la rubia – Ren ¿verdad o reto?

- Verdad – contestó de forma cansada y cerrando los ojos de forma tranquila, después de todo ¿qué posibilidades había de que Anna hiciera una pregunta como la que realizó a descarada de Naomi.

- ¿Por qué rompiste con tu novia? Nunca nos diste una razón concreta – dijo la rubia y Ren abrió los ojos algo 'sorprendido'. ¿Qué le pasaba a Anna? Ella sabía mas que bien la razón por la que rompieron y no era muy... buena para publicarla así de pronto... – Bien, que esperas, Ren queremos saberlo.

El chino la miró un poco enfadado y volvió a cerrar los ojos, aunque eso no evito que se sonrojara ligeramente.

- No... emm... congeniábamos en... er... la cama – se produjo una ligera risita por parte de algunos del lugar y el muchacho de ojos dorados frunció un poco el ceño... – Pilika¿verdad o reto?

- Reto – contestó desafiante después de todo, Ren no era del tipo de persona que se pone de charlatán de un momento a otro...

- Ve y trae algo que podamos comer y refresco para todos – dijo divertido – pero deja al siguiente jugando para no aburrirnos en lo que duras preparando todo.

- Bien – suspiró resignada la peli-azul – Tamao, ya sabes...

- Verdad señorita Pilika.

- Ahora que vives aquí ¿aun estas babeando por Yoh? – dijo riendo Pilika viendo como la chica de cabello rosa se sonrojaba y quedaba con la boca abierta.

- No, claro que no! – respondió luego de unos segundos – además, el se casó con la señorita Anna, jamás haría nada contra eso!

- Bien – Pilika se levantó de forma rápida – espero que no suceda nada interesante mientras que no me encuentro... en unos minutos vuelvo – dijo sonriendo y cuando estaba en la puerta se detuvo abruptamente para decir – continua Tamao – la peli-rosa se sonrojó de sobremanera analizando a los presentes mientras que ella era el centro de atención – joven Ren...

- Verdad – dijo de forma seca el peli-violáceo.

- Bueno... no se como que preguntar... ¿usted amaba a la muchacha¿amaba a... Shiori? – dijo la muchacha extrañamente seria... como si fuese una gran pregunta ante lo cual Ren, algo cansado respondió rápidamente.

- No – dicho esto cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos – Manta. ¿verdad o reto?

- Verdad – dijo el muchacho bajito que estaba ahora a su lado (puesto que Pilika se levanto)

- ¿Tienes algún interés... especial con alguien?

- ¿Porque la pregunta? – dijo y un ligero rubor apareció esta vez en el rostro del muchacho.

- Parece que avanzamos a las preguntas de la vida amorosa de la gente... y nadie te ha preguntado a ti, es por eso.

- Bueno... si, tengo a alguien, se llama Yuriko y es una compañera de la Universidad. Creo que eso es todo. Yoh ¿verdad o reto?

- Reto.

- Bueno, como estamos con eso de lo de las parejas, creo que sería... bueno... algo lindo... te reto a que beses a Anna frente a todos, de todas formas son pocas las veces que podemos verlos.

- Enano cabezón, me las vas a pagar! – dijo Anna algo alterada y levemente sonrojada.

Yoh se volteo algo dudoso de la reacción de la rubia y le plantó un tierno beso a Anna en los labios y luego de que se separaran le susurró un suave "tranquila, no es malo que sepan lo mucho que nos queremos" y volvió a mirar al frente dejando a la rubia.

- Horo-Horo... – dijo Yoh muy feliz de que Anna no se hubiese negado a cumplir ese reto frente a todos.

- Verdad – respondió el peli-azul inmediatamente antes de que Yoh terminara la pregunta.

- Tu quieres de veras casarte con Naomi? – preguntó el muchacho de cabello castaño, haciendo que todos voltearan a ver al aludido y este a su prometida. Naomi lo miraba expectante, de verdad, nunca ser había cuestionado si el ainú quería casarse con ella o no, en verdad poco le importaba hasta ahora, solo se preocupaba por sus propios intereses.

- Bueno... – el peli-azul dudo y meditó un poco mejor su respuesta – no hay nada que lo impida.

- Esa no es una respuesta concreta, podría ser cualquier cosa. – el peli-violáceo dijo mirando a la muchacha de cabello negro.

- Pero es una respuesta, no han dicho que tenía que ser 'concreta'.

- Entonces – intervino Yoh que veía miradas de enojo ir y venir – desde ahora deben de serlo.

Horo miró al chino que le veía con una sonrisa que decía claramente 'Gané'.

- Ren – dijo el chico de cabello celeste viendo consternación en el rostro del otro muchacho – verdad o reto?

- Verdad. – dijo este poniéndose tenso de pronto.

- Porque, entre todas las personas tienes que meterte precisamente conmigo, aun sabiendo lo desesperante que puedes llegar a ser?

- No es mi culpa que tengas un carácter tan dulce – dijo con sarcasmo el chino.

- Quiero una respuesta concreta, ya que nunca me la has sabido dar. – el oji-negro se defendió utilizando lo que Ren había hecho puntualizar en cuanto a las respuestas.

- Porque lo haces tu? – devolvió el oji-dorado la pregunta.

- Soy yo quien hace la pregunta.

- Entonces toma eso como respuesta – contestó volteando el rostro a otro lado.

- De que manera? Se un poco claro ya que nunca lo eres – comentó el peli-azul como si hablase del clima.

- Necesitas que te lo expliquen con bolitas y palitos ¿verdad? – soltó Ren con burla – si tu te metes conmigo no me quedaré callado como un estúpido ¿o si?.

- Pues podrías evitar las discusiones de siempre – alegó Horo.

- Así como tu lo haces ¿no?

- Lo hago porque a cada cosa que te digo tienes que responder con un sarcasmo y eso me enfada!

- Bueno chicos... dejen de discutir – trató de calmarlos Yoh pero se daba perfecta cuenta que los ánimos ya estaban más que encendidos.

- Bien! – dijo bastante fuerte Horo.

- De acuerdo – respondió Ren – es mi turno ¿no? Horo-Horo.

- Verdad, ni que tuviera algo que ocultar.

- Si te vas a casar es porque estas enamorado – sonrisa irónica por parte del peli-violáceo que formulara la pregunta al ver la cara de Horo - ¿estas enamorado de Naomi?

- ¿Por qué preguntas algo de lo que conoces la respuesta? – interrogó Horo.

- Por si alguien no lo sabe – dijo Ren e inmediatamente sus ojos se fijaron en Naomi.

- Eres despreciable cuando haces ese tipo de cosas – le dijo Horo.

- Simplemente responde. – Ren lo miró enojado... esa era su manera de desquitarse.

- No tengo porque, es algo que solo a mi me concierne.

- Es parte del juego. – respondió Ren mirándolo con sus ojos dorados.

- Entonces di tu en que no 'congeniabas' en la cama expresamente con tu novia! – gritó el peli-azul.

- Soy yo quien preguntaba.

- Pues no me importa, en todo caso continuaría yo. – habló el peli-azul con satisfacción.

- Responde antes de formular la pregunta!

- No aclararon eso en las reglas. – dijo sonriendo Horo. – no responderé hasta que tu lo hagas.

- Es una pregunta demasiado personal!

- Es parte del juego. – soltó con sarcasmo el oji-negro imitando el tono de Ren. – además la mía también lo es.

El silencio reino un momento mientras que los dos trataban de matarse con la mirada.

- Entonces.. – preguntó Yoh con satisfacción luego de dejar de murmurar con Anna y parecía extrañamente divertido – no van a contestar?

- No – dijeron al unísono cruzándose de brazos.

- Eso amerita castigo – dijo Anna.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Horo.

- Sí, así es – reiteró Yoh – cuando no se cumple algo a los respectivos 'agresores de las reglas' se les asigna un castigo que deberá ser cumplido.

- Nada puede ser peor que contestar a eso. – dijo Horo.

- Y el castigo lo asignará Annita!

- Me retracto – dijo con tono de sufrimiento.

Anna los miró y Ren disimulo que en ese instante tragó grueso... esos ojos no presagiaban nada bueno...

- Bésense – dijo finalmente la rubia.

- Que! – exclamó Ren

- Eso no es posible Anna! – alegó Horo.

- No tiene que ser mucho, solo un 'periquito'. – dijo la rubia como si tal cosa mientras que los muchachos se miraban un instante.

- No lo haré Anna – dijo Ren mirándola muy serio y levantándose – por lo que a mí concierne el juego terminó.

- Acaso tienes miedo? – lo retó Horo y el mismo se asombró de sus palabras... ¿acaso el quería que Ren y él...?... no, eso no podía ser. Se levanto imitándole.

- No lo haré, es simple ¿entiendes?

- Que quede claro que le cobarde no soy yo – dijo el peli-azul, para el cual ahora ya no existía nada más que esa 'pequeña' diferencia con Ren.

- Hasta parece que quieres cumplir el castigo – Ren lo miró y Horo avanzó hasta él quedando algo cerca suyo.

- No quiero quedar como un cobarde por un maldito beso contigo que siquiera sería beso al 100, así que tu decides si parecer el niño miedoso de nosotros Ren – Horo lo miró de forma retadora y Ren se volteo y siguió caminando hasta la puerta ante lo que el peli-azul soltó de pronto – eres un cobarde.

- Si lo soy o no es mi problema, pero que te quede muy claro que un beso es mucho mas de lo que alguien como tu merece de mi – y dicho aquello siguió avanzando frente a la mirada atónita de todos, incluyendo al peli-azul solo que este reaccionó y salió corriendo detrás de Ren frente a la expectativa de todos y dejando a Naomi en estado de Shock... Horo era su prometido ¿qué estaba pensando?

Escucharon los pasos apresurados de Horo y de pronto un golpe sordo en la pared... seguido de unas palabras dichas gritando, las cuales eran bastante fuertes si querías ofender a alguien luego... otro golpe como de... bueno, no se podía definir muy bien... fue entonces que dejó de escucharse por unos momentos todo y conforme iban avanzando esos instantes Naomi se puso de pie, seguida de todos y salió a ver que había pasado.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Horo-Horo corrió tras el chino que de forma extraña aceleró el paso y lo alcanzó casi al final del pasillo... sin duda el muchacho iba a su habitación. Tomó con fuerza su brazo y lo acorralo contra la pared haciendo que Ren se golpeara ligeramente al dar contra el muro.

- ¡Que demonios quieres! – grito Ren enojado al ver imposibilitadas sus posibilidades de escapar de una muy buena explicación.

- ¡Que demonios te sucede a ti¡esa es una buena pregunta¡Entonces mucho mas de lo que alguien como yo merece¡Y que tiene alguien como tu que te haga superior!

- Muchas cosas, así que suéltame! Deberías agradecer que te permita siquiera hablar conmigo!

- Si claro, como si fueras la gran cosa! - gritó el peli-azul con sarcasmo – mas bien tu deberías agradecer que te hable¡¡¡Como si fueras tan agradable!

- Entonces aléjate de mi!

- Dime entonces que tiene alguien como tu que no tenga alguien como yo!

- Dignidad y algo de clase, algo que a ti te falta en cantidades industriales!

- Y solo porque tienes dinero crees que todos se desviven por ti! Déjame decirte algo, lo único que provocas es lástima! Lastima porque siquiera tu familia esta contigo cuando la necesitas! – soltó en tono furioso el peli-azul, a pesar que Ren no mencionó que fuese por el dinero.

- ¡Lastima? – dijo Ren algo ofendido...

- Si, y eso es lo único que despiertas en todos, simple lastima! Alguien como tu no merece nada mas que desprecio por como eres! Eso es todo lo que siento por ti, simple desprecio y lástima!

De pronto Horo solo sintió como si le ardiera la mejilla derecha y se dio cuenta de que tenía el rostro vuelto hacia un lado...

Ren solo levantó una mano y le propinó tremenda bofetada a Horo... el muchacho nunca se había sentido así y el chico de cabello azul se dio cuenta que habló de mas y dicho sea de paso dijo cosas que no quería y mucho menos pensaba...

Poco a poco comenzó a volver la cara para encontrarse con que Ren había bajado ligeramente el rostro evitando que pudiera ver que expresión tenía.

- Suéltame – pidió con tono frío y en voz baja a lo cual Horo lo miró sorprendido... ¡Por Dios¿qué había hecho?... era obvio que lastimó a Ren... – déjame – le ordenó el oji-dorado ahora mas fuerte.

- Ren... – dijo dudoso – Ren yo... yo no quise decir eso... yo...

- Eso es lo que piensas... ahora que lo se, déjame irme. – repitió e hizo intento de irse pero Horo lo sujeto, antes de que pudiera moverse dos pasos, por la cintura.

- Ren – repitió Horo – Ren mírame – dijo y levantó su rostro – en verdad no quería decir eso, en serio, solo... me alteré, yo no... no quería, es enserio... yo... perdóname ¿si? – miró los ojos de Ren que ahora parecía mas frío y distante que de costumbre y trato de buscar algo en ellos pero en ocasiones le era tan difícil entender a Ren – yo...

- Ya basta, tu lo dijiste, el dinero es todo lo que la gente busca en mi, ahora déjame solo y lárgate... ¿cuánto dinero necesitas para dejarme tranquilo?

- Ren, ya te dije que no quería...

- ¡Pero lo hiciste! Es todo lo que importa – dijo Ren soltándose del agarre de Horo y yéndose por el pasillo dejando al ainú allí, justo en el momento en que Naomi llegó y comenzó a armar un escándalo en contra de Ren por la marca de la mano del chino en el rostro de su prometido...

- Naomi, estoy bien - dijo luego de unos segundos volviendo a mirar el pasillo por el que desapareció en chino - ... Ren... – suspiró y dio media vuelta saliendo de la pensión.

- Vaya – se escucho a la ainú llegar luego de todos – me voy a preparar los bocadillos y sucede todo un alboroto...

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

Ya había pasado algún tiempo... era miércoles.

Ren se había ido al día siguiente de la 'pequeña' discusión y solamente habló con Yoh, dicho sea de paso esa noche Horo decidió dormir con otra persona.

Y no lo había visto en todo ese tiempo... sabía que fue un idiota al decirle eso.

Iba caminando en ese instante por el pasillo principal cuando escuchó desde el pequeño estudio de Yoh que hablaba con alguien... y por algún motivo extraño decidió escuchar la conversación.

- Ya te dijo que no quería decir eso – escuchó decir al Asakura – de verdad, no creo que aquello fuera... – de pronto se calló – deberían aclarar las cosas, en serio... ¿cómo que de que modo? Pues encuentra uno¿Ahh... de China? – su corazón de pronto separó... era obvio que era Ren con quien hablaba y... ¿china¿acaso pensaba irse? – en serio Ren... va a ser un problema si no lo solucionas... ¿estas seguro¿crees que sea lo mejor en este instante¿solo así, sobre la nada?... bueno, tu sabrás como hacer eso... Bien, nos vemos entonces... – escuchó como Yoh colgaba el teléfono y sin previo aviso la puerta del estudio se abrió. – Hola Horo-Horo¿sucede algo?

- Hablabas con Ren? – pregunto e Yoh asintió con la cabeza - ¿por qué no ha vuelto?

- Sigue enfadado Horo... fue muy fuerte lo que le dijiste. – respondió Yoh algo serio al hablar del asunto que ya estaba más que comentado por todos en esa casa.

- Pero le dije que lo sentía... en verdad Yoh, se que toda la discusión se escucho pero yo no quise...

- Pues deberás ver que sucede... ahora todo depende de cómo Ren se tome algunas cosas... espero que le sirvan estos días solo... – dijo Yoh sonriendo un poco.

- Se irá a China? – preguntó el peli-azul sin evitar hacer notar que escuchaba la conversación, o al menos su final.

- No se... no entendí muy bien que quiso decirme – se notaba que Yoh mentía, si lo sabía, pero era mejor esperar a ver que sucedía.

"Después de todo... Ren seguro no querrá verme..."

* * *

Bien, ese es el extenso... 7 capitulo (al menos nunca habíahecho algo tan grande), espero no haberlos aburrido, pero no se de donde me salió todo eso (y es como disculpa por eso de durar tanto en actualizar) además de agradecer a alguien que me ayudó muchísimo y fue mi amiga Paola la que me recomendó el juego ¡Hola Pao y espero que te vaya bien en el examen de convocatoria!

En serio, no se bien como me quedó ustedes opinan ¿qué tal? Ahí me lo dicen en un review! Y creo que en este capitulo le di a la personalidad de los personajes un giro de 360 grados... pero lo siento, me emocioné!

Enserio, muchas gracias por los reviews y ahora la contestación personal a cada uno de ellos!

Armys: muchísimas gracias! Me hizo muy feliz todo lo que dijiste en tu review ¿en verdad esta bien? Eso me alegra mucho! Me alegra que a alguien le guste el fic.

Hitomy miwa Akimoto: muchas gracias, de verdad me gusta mucho que me dejes review y ahora que lo analizo creo que en la mayoría de los capítulos me has dejado alguno, bueno espero te guste este capitulo, por lo del beso, creo que pronto, aun no lo decido… así que te cuidas, besos!

Zahia vlc: Hola ¿Qué tal me quedó? Espero te este gustando el fic, me encantó tu review, de verdad estuvo muy divertido!

Niacriza: Hi! Hablando de algo interesante, espero que esto de interés ya que aun no se como arreglarlos (y eso que el fic es mío), pero probablemente para el otro capitulo pase algo mas… bueno te cuidas!

Hibari Usui: muchas gracias! De verdad me alegra mucho recibir reviews, no importa de que tipo sean así que hasta la próxima!

Bien, creo que eso sería todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado y dejen review si tienen un poco de tiempo! Por eso me disculpo con aquellos a los que no he dejado, pero mi tiempo es limitado, así que no he podido, solo sepan que la mayoría de los fics los leo, así que Chao!

Nos Vemos.

Leo.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi! Este es Moi return ( estoy mal, ahora confundo español, inglés y francés) así que espero no les moleste pero no me deja dejar las cosas por mucho tiempo (soy desesperada por actualizar) y si no lo hacía ya la otra semana no podía... según lo que veo la voy a tener algo apretada y no voy a poder mandar hasta el lunes... o en el peor de los casos viernes...

Bien, basta de charlas, solo queda decirles que las conversaciones son largas y algo aburridas... pero fáciles de entender así que no hace falta que aclare tanto quien es el que habla... entonces las aclaraciones...

Shaman King no es de mi propiedad

Yaoi (HoroXRen)

Pensamientos entre ""

Cambio de escena mismo día -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ y en días -;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

Y ante todo la personalidad de los personajes... que esta muy cambiada...

**Capitulo 8:**

**Y después de la tormenta... ¿confusión?**

Día 14.

9:00 a.m.

Era una mañana algo nublada, pero lograba que el clima fuera refrescante... la noche anterior había caído una ligera capa de nieve que aun se notaba en el pasto... podría por mucho ser el día perfecto, hasta que te ponen a hacer el aseo de TODA la pensión... ¡Genial! Y todo por Anna...

Y lo peor era que lo acomodaban por días y por compañeros de cuarto y Horo... bueno estaba simplemente solo...

Y odiaba eso porque lo ponía a pensar mucho en cierta personita malhumorada...

Y a la que sin lugar a duda lastimó...

"Soy un idiota" pensó para si mismo al recordar aquello "de verdad, ¿por qué dije eso?" su había estado cuestionando lo mismo durante casi una semana... o al día siguiente de que Ren se fue, mas después de aquella conversación que escuchó y solo una pregunta se venía a su mente como respuesta "¿En verdad quería... besarlo?" por un momento pensó en como hubiera sido el momento y Ren lo hubiera querido... y el no dudaba ni un minuto en que por su parte no existía inconveniente pero... ¿por qué? "demonios ¿cuál es la respuesta?... no he visto a Ren en una semana..." se percató de eso cuando vio un calendario en la habitación que limpiaba "!Maldito chino orgulloso!"

Sí... una semana... una larga semana y ni rastro de él... brillaba por su ausencia y no aparecía ni por broma...

Él quería arreglar las cosas pero Ren no... si no lo hubiera escuchado cuando le dijo que lo sentía...

... O por lo menos no le hubiera colgado el teléfono el día anterior por la mañana...

El quería, de verdad quería hablar con él, aclararle todo... pero Ren no le hacía caso y había decidido no volver a Hokkaido hasta arreglar las cosas con él... pero si no lo solucionaba hoy se iba a dar por vencido...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Eran cerca de las 3:00 p.m. y podía oír todo en la pensión, cada cosa que sucedía allí... estaba tan silenciosa... Yoh salió a quien sabe donde y su hermana, Tamao y Naomi salieron a comprar ropa... Anna regresaba hasta las cinco y los demás hasta las diez...

Todo era silencio...

Y por ello escuchó la puerta (que las muchachas dejaron sin cerrojo al salir) abrirse... y una presencia (que no sabía distinguir) acercarse a él (a su habitación)... de seguro era Naomi o Yoh... o su hermana... (o un gato, o un perro que entro o una ardilla...)

La puerta de su habitación se abrió con suavidad... el estaba echado en su futón boca abajo...

- Si van a salir, mejor no me dejen la puerta abierta ¿saben? Pilika eso fue descuidado y alguien podría entrar... además te llevaste a Koloro contigo... y Naomi... ¿la colonia es para mi? Gracias, me encanta como huele pero parece excesivamente cara... Ah! Y Tamao ¿qué cenaremos? – dijo animándose un poco... la gente lo distraía de pensar, pero no escuchó respuesta - Pilika? – repitió y escuchó como se cerraba la puerta detrás suyo...

Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y no vio a nadie, asustándose un poco...

- Naomi? No es gracioso! – dijo mirando ese mismo punto fijamente y luego volteo este a su izquierda y derecha... ¿qué pasaba?... se estaba asustando y lo peor... ¡No era un fantasma!...

Si lo fuera simplemente podría verlo y no podía haberse ido, lo sabía porque aun estaba allí ese delicioso aroma...

... Que le recordaba espantosamente a ese orgulloso...

- Ya basta, no me gusta este juego! – dijo desesperándose y escuchando un ruidito detrás suyo... una especie de risita...

- Cada vez eres peor para todo... – declaró justo cuando se dio la vuelta el chico de ojos dorados mirándolo...

- Ren... – articulo el chico de cabello azul con algo de dificultad por estar viendo allí a esa figura divinamente bañada por una repentina luz de sol... en verdad se veía como un ser divino... - ¿qué... que haces aquí? Creí que... creí que...

Horo se levantó y sin previo aviso abrazó a Ren que se sorprendió ligeramente por ello, sin embargo se quedó así, quieto evitando mostrar alguna emoción, solo dejando que el muchacho lo estrechara... simplemente no había movido ni un músculo...

El chico de cabello azul se puso extrañamente feliz, aunque en ese momento abrazar a Ren se equiparaba a abrazar a un témpano de hielo... tenía una actitud tan devastadoramente fría...

- Creí que no te vería mas... – Horo se sonrojo un poco al decir aquello y lentamente comenzó a soltar a Ren.

- Vine porque Yoh me pidió que pasara el fin de semana aquí – contestó fríamente – y siempre me quedo en esta habitación.

- No tengo problema en ello – exclamo Horo de forma efusiva pero observando el extraño comportamiento de Ren... deseaba que si estuviera allí fuese por algo... fuese porque quería arreglar todo o talvez ya estaba arreglado con eso que dijo... simplemente no lo entendía...

- Además – escuchó luego de unos segundos a Ren continuar con la 'conversación' – aprecio mi dinero que es lo único que a la gente le interesa de mi, además de tenerme lastima por supuesto, y entre menos dinero gaste mas 'amigos' tendré... – Horo no pudo dejar de percibir que el tono en la palabra amigos fue evidentemente sarcástico. Ren caminó hasta el armario y sacó de él un futón comenzando a extenderlo.

- Ren, no volvamos con eso... – pidió en tono desesperado.

- No ¿para que recordar algo que ya se? – respondió tirando la mochila justo junto a su sitio de dormir.

- Ren ya te dije que lo siento... – Horo insistió mirando al chino quedarse de espaldas a él escuchándolo unos momentos, le encantaría saber que pasaba por la mente de Ren en esos momentos – es de verdad, jamás he hablado mas enserio de algo...

- Y yo, ya te dije que no te creo – el tono frío en la voz de Ren no cambiaba para nada y no le agradaba que este se encontrara presente en ese momento, ya que el hablaba con la verdad, deseaba con todo su corazón que Ren le dijera que no pasaba nada, que entendía que habló por estar enojado y que sabía también que nunca le diría eso...

- Pero... – trató de objetar sin embargo vio que la posición de Ren no cambiaría ante el asunto para nada - ¿Qué necesitas que haga para que me perdones? ¿qué me ponga de rodillas y te bese los pies? – dijo el ojinegro acercándose al otro muchacho que se volteo con toda la intención de alejarse.

- Nada cambiará lo que dijiste – contestó con simpleza el chino e intento salir con una expresión en el rostro que Horo no le conocía y era todo menos enojada...

- No he terminado de hablar – contestó y por eso el intento de salir de Ren fue solo eso, intento, pues Horo lo tomó de una forma un tanto brusca del brazo y lo volteo a la fuerza antes de que se pudiera alejar; Ren lo miró a los ojos ahora con un poco de irritación pero Horo ni se inmutó por ello, simplemente espero a que le contestara pero al ver que el otro no lo haría decidió volver hablar... – Ren, en serio necesito que me escuches... lo que sucede es que...

- No – dijo el oji-dorado de pronto sorprendiéndole un poco – yo creo que hace una semana dijiste demasiado y es, por mucho, mas de lo yo debía escuchar de una persona como tu, ahora suéltame.

- ¿Qué la única forma de que me escuches es por la fuerza? - dijo y ante esto Ren abrió un poco los ojos... ¿le iba a obligar a escucharlo? Pues no lo permitiría, fue suficiente con la humillación de la semana pasada...

Y ¿por qué estaba allí entonces? La verdad Yoh le había dicho que Horo ya no estaba el día anterior... que ya había regresado a Hokkaido por la tarde y que deseaba que se quedara el fin de semana... que le haría bien no estar en su departamento. Entonces le dijo que se pasara como a las tres de la tarde al otro día, que estaría allí y mira la sorpresita que se llevaba...

Simplemente Yoh lo había planeado todo... pero lo iba a escuchar porque estaba seguro que el se había encargado de dejar la casa sola con Horo adentro... y todo para que se encontrara con él...

Definitivamente Yoh tenía cara de idiota pero sabía pensar... y sus instintos le decían que no había planeado eso solo, le había pedido ayuda a Anna...

Si, porque el hecho de que Horo se hubiera quedado solo le decía una cosa... aseo de la pensión... la excusa perfecta para que no pudiera salir...

Y ahora que ataba cabos sueltos ¿dónde estaba Naomi? Era extraño que no estuviera con Horo... después de todo siempre estaba encima suyo para evitarles estar solos... simplemente esa chica se había dado cuenta de algo y aunque no lo sabía a la perfección se dispuso a proteger lo que estaba en 'su territorio'...

- No te pienso oír de ninguna forma posible... – dijo y haló un poco su brazo tratando que lo soltara.

- Pues vas a tener que hacerlo – escuchó la contestación mientras sujetaba mas fuerte su brazo. – y va a ser ahora, sino ¿por qué entraste sobre la nada?

Ren intentó 'recuperar el control de su brazo' halando aun mas para que le soltara pero no se espero que Horo... hubiera aprendido razones de física matemática y dejara ir un poco su brazo ocasionando que perdiera un poco el equilibrio, para atraerlo luego hacia si sujetándolo por la cintura y no pudo evitar que un ligero y casi imperceptible sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas frente a ello... últimamente Horo lo trataba así, como le daba la gana...

... lo sujetaba de la cintura... daba vuelta a su rostro para que le mirara...

... lo ponía contra la pared de forma extremadamente fácil y se aproximaba hasta quedar sobre él como asechando...

... de una forma que aunque quería le costaba demasiado apartarlo...

¡¡¡Y no era justo! No era justo que Horo le gustara tanto... y que lo lastimara cuando nadie mas lo podía lograr de ninguna manera... se sentía vulnerable con él, se sentía expuesto todo el tiempo y sin embargo...

... no podía ni quería evitarlo...

Aceptaría esa debilidad si Horo era quien lo hacía, si eso permitía que se mantuvieran cerca uno momentos...

... momentos que su orgullo no permitiría hacer eternos...

- Quítate, suéltame!Ya te dije que siempre me quedo en esta habitación! Y si entré fue porque creí que Yoh estaba en la casa! – dijo mientras empujaba a Horo... pero le era difícil calculando que una mitad muy importante de su ser le decía que no quería apartarse...

- Ren, ya basta, escúchame! – gritó Horo-Horo tomando con ambos brazos a Ren de la cintura (antes era con solo uno) mientras sentía que este apoyaba las manos en su pecho y trataba de alejarle...

- No quiero, Maldición! No quiero oírte! – gritó también – no quiero hacerlo porque volverás a hacer que me sienta como basura, volverás a lasti... – percibió que Ren cortó la frase y que la soltó sin quererlo... y eso lo hizo sentirse peor, el saber por cuenta del mismo Ren que sus palabras, le habían hecho sentirse mal...

Ren no merecía lo que le había dicho, no debió hacerlo... Ren ya estaba lo suficientemente lastimado con todo su pasado como para que él llegara y lo hiciera en el presente...

... Era un verdadero idiota...

No habían dejado de forcejear, pero el estaba distraído pensando, y, sin darse cuenta comenzaron a dar ligeros pasitos o al menos él obligaba a Ren a hacerlo... sin dar se cuenta de que iban hacia el futón que el oji-dorado había acomodado... y precisamente a la mochila de este...

- Horo-Horo, ya detente que nos vamos a... – dijo Ren al ver que sus pies se encontraban con la mochila impidiéndole dar un paso mas mientras esta se tensaba contra el futón... se escucharon unos ruidos como de cosas cayendo mientras al mismo tiempo se escuchaba un reclamo quedar inconcluso... - ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! ¡Te dije que te detuvieras! ¡AHORA MIRA como hemos... – la voz de Ren se iba apagando hasta convertirse en abrasador silencio... y un profundo sonrojo...

Inevitablemente los pies del muchacho de ojos claros no pudieron seguir avanzando (como aclaración Ren iba caminando de espaldas) y al seguir siendo empujado no logró evitar irse hacia atrás... donde afortunadamente el futón amortiguó su caída pero al Horo estarlo sujetando por la cintura cayó con él.

... Y en una posición que nunca le había pasado por la mente tener con el peli-azul...

El cual debido a que cayó de frente trató de mantenerse firme apoyándose sobre sus manos y sobre sus rodillas y Ren (que obviamente cayó de espaldas y además costado) ante el peligro y demás cosas terminó debajo de él y con las piernas abiertas de par en par y cuando se dio cuenta de ello se sonrojo provocando que Horo se mirara y al verlo sonrojado también pensara en 'ciertas cosas' y terminara peor que un tomate...

Y sin embargo no se movió ni un centímetro lejos de él... al contrario cuando controló su sonrojo se apoyó de forma descarada sobre su cuerpo... ¿qué demonios estaba pensando ese idiota? ¿acaso se había vuelto completamente loco al hacer eso?

- Creo que ahora si vas a tener que escucharme – dijo el 'idiota' en cuestión mientras que se apoyaba sobre sus codos... la manera perfecta de imposibilitar que se moviera... de una forma que no le agradaba para nada a Ren... quedando tan pegados que podía sentir el calor que despedía aunque este estuviera debajo de la ropa...

- Maldición! Podrías quitarte de encima? – dijo de forma brusca evitando el sonrojo de esta forma... y repitiéndose mentalmente "esto no me puede estar pasando a mi..."

Luego de aquello trató de quitárselo de encima, pero eso solo ocasiono un ligero... roce entre ellos que hizo que inmediatamente se detuviera.

- No. – respondió con simpleza el de cabellos azules mientras le miraba fijamente, percatándose de lo cerca que quedaron sus rostros.

- Sabes que puedo demandarte por... acoso! – amenazó el chico mientras que el peli-azul sonreía de forma burlona, restándole importancia al asunto.

- Y yo podría colocar una contra-demanda por ataque e invasión de propiedad. – dijo con lo que parecía ser un tono de voz divertido.

- Es la casa de Yoh no tuya! – contestó molesto frente a esta posibilidad.

- Pero el no esta y entraste sin permiso, además entraste a la habitación.

El muchacho de ojos dorados no supo con que responder y volteo el rostro... demonios... no podía responder nada ya que el otro tenía toda la razón... no le quedaba nada mas que hablar con él...

- ¿Desde cuando conoces de leyes?

- ¿Desde cuando amenazas tu con solucionar tus problemas mediante demandas? – dijo sonriendo – de verdad Ren, quiero que me perdones por lo que dije, en verdad no quería – dijo - ¡Y nunca... – agrego sonriéndole al ver que el chino iba a protestar– lo he pensado... es de verdad... es solo que... yo... si quería... cumplir el castigo... – dijo pausadamente mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

- ¿Y porque?

- No se. – respondió mirándolo – es verdad... lo juro...

Ren lo miró con los ojos algo abiertos... si quería cumplir la apuesta era porque quería... pero ¿por qué? ¿por simple orgullo? ¿para poder presumir frente a todos lo muy vulnerable que llegaba a ser...

- Bueno... creo que ya lo aclaramos picudito... ¿me perdonas? – le dijo sonriendo mas ampliamente frente a la mirada consternada del otro chico que luego de unos instantes se suavizó.

- Mira quien habla de picudo... tu tienes miles de ellos – dijo de modo conciliador pasando su mano por el cabello de Horo delicadamente haciendo que este se sonrojara...

- Y... ¿me perdonas? – agregó con simpleza y se acercó bastante casi a que sus labios se rozaran... podía sentir la suavidad y calidez de la boca de su compañero mientras que hablaban y con cada palabra dicha se aproximaba más.

- ¿Tu que crees? – devolvió dejándose hacer... solo le interesaba por ahora la forma en la que estaban hasta que...

... el sonido de la puerta abriéndose los sacó de su ensimismamiento seguidos de la voz de la persona que en esos momentos menos querían que llegara...

- ¡¡¡YA LLEGAMOS! – se escuchó por todo el lugar la estruendosa voz de Naomi e inmediatamente se separaron...

- Creo que debemos bajar... – dijo el muchacho de ojos dorados algo sonrojado e inmediatamente salió.

Horo miró por donde había desaparecido y sonrió un poco... los labios de Ren estaban suaves... eran sedosos como la seda y, por esta razón, deseo mas que nunca poder probarlos aunque fuese una vez...

Hi! ¿qué tal quedó? Se que esta algo corto pero no podía hacer nada mas... la verdad he estado algo corta de tiempo... por cierto... ¡¡Mi amiga Pao pasó la convocatoria! Ahora ambas estamos en décimo año... ¡Así que este capitulo va para ti! ¡Y para que veas que no era necesario preocuparte! Me siento hablando como Yoh pero todo en la vida tiene solución.

Y además agregar que espero no los haya aburrido la pequeña continuación... por cierto... como voy a tardar algo en actualizar voy a hacer una pregunta que es clave en el otro capitulo...

_¿Alguna vez han ido a una tienda... erótica? ¿Qué sucedería si a alguno de nuestros amigos se le ocurriera y no quieres que alguien te vea ahí? ¿Cómo escapar de ello?_

Bueno… los dejo con la incógnita, ahí me avisan si les gusto el capitulo. Hablando de todo un poco creo que debo aclarar algo… Ren cayó con las piernas abiertas porque hice una especie de censo entre mis conocidas y a todos les pasa que cuando se van a caer 'de patas para arriba' caen con las piernas abiertas y creí que si la mayoría me apoyaba era lo mejor.

Y ahora, la típica contestación de los reviews, que aunque me di cuenta que va contra las reglas pregunto ¿para que se hicieron las reglas sino es para que alguien las rompiera?

Comenzamos!

Hitomy miwa Akimoto: muchas gracias por leer y ¿Qué tal el capitulo? Se acerca el beso, poco a poco pero ahí va acercándose, así que Plix no dejes de leer!

Thami: Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo y espero que te guste también esto, no te preocupes por lo del portugués porque tengo una amiga que me ayuda, ella sabe mucho sobre idiomas y entonces me ayuda a leer, así que no hay problema con eso! Por cierto… YohxAnna un poco, aunque sea un poquito en el siguiente capitulo que aun no esta terminado, pero de todos modos no lo podré mandar rápido… Muchas gracias!

Zahia vlc: Si, verdaderamente creo que me pase con las estupideces que Horo le dijo, pero tenía que hacerlo, no todo puede ser se color de rosa ¡Sigue leyendo!

Horitazoldick: Hi! De verdad ya he leído tu fic, pero no he tenido tiempo de dejar mensajito, y de verdad me gusta mucho, esta muy lindo; en cuanto pueda voy y te dejo review, pero hasta que tenga mas tiempo, así que tenme un poco de paciencia….

Hibari Usui: Muchas gracias por el review! Y por cierto hasta el próximo capitulo te das cuenta si Ren se regresa a china o era otra cosa… y respecto a la boda falta como… mes y medio… pero muchas cosas pueden pasar en ese tiempo….

Wataame: Muchas gracias, la verdad me gusta mucho que me dejen reviews las personas que tampoco tienen cuenta, así se que les esta gustando no solo a unas pocas… muchas gracias…

Bien, eso sería todo porque sino me apresuro no me va a dar el dinero….

Entonces nos vemos

Leo.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola!

Y ahora con ustedes... ¡YO!

Bueno... eso es de un programa de radio que estaba escuchando mientras mandaba este capitulo... de verdad me alegra haberlo podido terminar porque lo veía infinito, pero era mi auto-castigo por no poder mandar iniciando semana (que era lo que quería) sin embargo me pegué la escapadita y aunque estaba para publicarlo el otro lunes decidí publicarlo hoy...

Muchas gracias por los reviews!

Y ahora las aclaraciones!

Pensamientos entre ""

Cambio de escena -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-, Cambio de día -;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;. Y en este capitulo hay una ligera historia de hace algún tiempo entonces cuando comience aparece /&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/& delimitando igual en su final, aparece nuevamente...

Y ya antes había dicho que como disculpa el capitulo se viene largo y bastante... meloso y cursi...

Talvez por lo largo se haga tedioso pero en parte me gustó como me quedó... y como había dicho hay un poco de YohXAnna, para los que también les agrada esto...

Así que ahora!

El Fic!

* * *

**Capitulo 9: **

**Y mira que tiendas existen...**

"¿Qué sucede aquí?" Se preguntó el peli-azul por centésima vez esa noche en lo que llevaban de la cena...

Desde que Naomi regresó y vio a Ren en la salita de estar se había puesto de un humor que con ciertas personas estaba malo y con él... hecha un amor...

Justo cuando entró en la sala se encontró con que Naomi miraba a Ren de forma bastante desagradable y este que ni atención le prestaba generalmente sonreía de forma... complacida...

Y desde ese momento se le había tirado casi encima y se colgó de su brazo como hace mucho no lo hacía... estaba dulce y cariñosa pero solo con él...

"Ya Horo, deja de pensar eso" se dijo a si mismo mirando a Ren; en verdad durante la cena mientras pensaba estas cosas determinaba a Ren como nunca... luego de ese 'incidente' en su habitación Ren había hablado bastante con él, como si lo de la semana pasada nunca hubiera pasado.

Y durante ese lapso de tiempo (en el que las muchachas preparaban la cena e Yoh llegaba) se dio cuenta que Ren le atraía endemoniadamente... le gustaba... le encantaba su carácter tan frío que solo le hacían DESEARLO mas...

¡DESEARLO¡¡¡Claro que no!

Aunque eso tenía algo de lógica por como se comporto en la habitación... "como si estuviera babeando por él" volvió a decirse "Y el que él no se moviera mucho no me ayudó en nada"

En parte su subconsciente le traicionaba pues, aunque él quería aparentar que nada estaba sucediendo sabía que si... y que eso podría hacer que su amistad quedara dañada...

"Aunque con tal de volver a tenerlo como en la tarde no me importaría" pensó "pero no podría verlo a la cara" dijo mientras lo analizaba una vez mas... seguía con atención cada movimiento que Ren realizaba al comer como si fuera un espectáculo fantástico... "Y ahora que lo pienso ¿por qué no me reclamó lo que hice? Se supone que debería haberlo hecho..." en ese momento Ren levantó el rostro y lo miró... y él solo pudo responder con una sonrisa...

-Me pasas la sal – le dijo del mismo modo de siempre pero para Horo tenía algo mas... no dejaba de pensar que Ren y él casi se besan en la habitación...

Tomó con delicadeza el salero de la mesa y se lo pasó... sonriéndole como idiota... sabía que tenía cara de embobamiento pero no podía hacer nada, Ren lo estaba dejando así con todo lo que hacía...

Y lo de la habitación... ¡Dios! Eso había dejado sus hormonas por las nubes!... y aun no entendía porque Ren se las despertaba de aquella manera... ¡ni siquiera Naomi lo hacía! Y eso que ella se pasaba a veces en lo que hacía...

Pero era tan confuso... ¿y si esa atracción siempre estuvo allí desde niños?

Sus ojos volvieron a analizarlo... no se cansaba de verlo...

Observó como Ren con un movimiento casi artístico tomaba un bocado y se lo llevaba a la boca... no pudo evitar sonrojarse frente a ello... frente al hecho de que esos mismos labios delicados habían estado en contacto con los suyos hacía pocas horas... y aunque no se habían besado sus labios se rozaron con algo de timidez mientras hablaban...

- Horo... ¿no piensas comer? – escuchó el llamado de Naomi e inmediatamente miró a la muchacha que había terminado ya de comer... y el no había probado casi bocado por estar mirando al chico de ojos dorados...

- Si Naomi, ya voy – dijo retomando su comida... había estado así desde la tarde y notaba que Naomi se veía algo ¿preocupada? Por él... y el hecho de que no hubiera dicho nada en protesta a la presencia de Ren (que era muy normal) le preocupaba...

Pero le alegraba saber que por un día estaría libre de los reclamos de esta... mas aun cuando lo miraba mientras hablaba con el chino y Anna la sujetaba y volvía a llevarla a la cocina después de que regresaran...

Por cierto... ¿por qué Anna venía con Naomi y las muchachas? Bueno... por ahora no importaba...

Solo le importaba que Ren y él ya no estuvieran enojados...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Hacía un rato la cena había terminado y todos se habían retirado a hacer cosas de importancia... entre ellos Yoh y Anna que decidieron ir a hablar un rato al parque por el que solían pasear cuando eran mas pequeños... pero no por obligación o cosas así, sino por el simple placer de encontrarse el uno al lado del otro haciéndose mutua compañía...

E Yoh pensaba en lo mucho que Anna había cambiado en los últimos años... tanto física como emocionalmente... y en lo madura que siempre fue y siempre sería...

Y lo sensible que podía llegar a ser al ver a alguien sufriendo... como en el caso de Ren...

Amaba a Anna como nunca amaría a mas nadie, solo ella ocuparía ese lugar en su interior robándole el corazón y cuidándolo por su cuenta... solo ella podía mantenerlo en pie cuando se sentía a punto de caer...

Sin duda de había enamorado de Anna... desde siempre lo había estado...

- Yoh – dijo Anna suavemente mientras Yoh le tomaba disimuladamente la mano; ambos se habían ido a sentar en una linda banca que daba una bella vista a fuente la cual, al ser de noche, hacía que su agua brillara mientras caía bajo la luz de las estrellas y la luna...

- Gracias Anna – le dijo el muchacho a la rubia sonriéndole delicadamente y mirándola a los ojos.

- No hay cuidado... era lo menos que podía hacer por Ren, después de todo es nuestro amigo – le dijo esta... cuando estaban solos Anna podía ser verdaderamente dulce si se lo proponía...

Y respecto a lo que se refería era al hecho que ella ordenó a Horo hacer el aseo al propio y luego llamó a Naomi diciéndole que quería comprarse algo, pero necesitaba una buena opinión y la chica salió como disparada llevándose a Pilika y Tamao para no ir sola por el camino de ida... Yoh simplemente salió a cualquier lugar a darse una vuelta y como Anna había previsto... Ren y Horo arreglaron todo ellos solos... aunque no podía asegurar que fuera solo eso, porque Ren tenía una cara de felicidad indescriptible y Horo parecía zombi mirando a Ren en la cena... y se sonrojaba casi por nada...

Y con ello Anna había demostrado que de verdad apreciaba la amistad de Ren... pero Yoh no se refería a eso cuando le dio las gracias y era mejor aclararle las cosas a Anna.

- No lo decía por eso... – respondió y vio algo de consternación en el rostro de la rubia, sin embargo solo sonrió y apretó mas fuerte la mano que tenía entre la suya... podía sonar tonto lo que iba a decirle a la rubia pero no había nada que le gustara más que saber, que Anna estaba allí con él – solamente te daba las gracias... por existir.

Yoh observó como un fiero sonrojo se extendía por las mejillas de la rubia y esto le causo algo de ternura, ver a Anna sonrojarse de aquella manera no era cosa de todos los días, pero bajo la luz de la luna se veía como un ángel...

Yoh apretó mas la mano de la muchacha y tomó su rostro para que le mirase, luego solo dejo un beso suavemente en sus labios y al separarse le sonrió de la forma mas sincera que podía...

- Te amo... – le dijo Yoh en un susurro y la rubia le sonrió ligeramente; esa era una de las cosas que solo hacía cuando estaba o muy feliz o cuando estaban solos y en esa ocasión, las dos cosas estaban juntas poniendo al chico de cabello castaño casi a bailar en una nube...

Permanecieron unos momentos en silencio mientras que la luz de luna iluminaba el lugar exacto de la fuente y la rubia recostó ligeramente su cabeza en el hombro de Yoh... en verdad, y sobre todo, durante esos años Anna había aprendido a demostrar mucho mas lo que sentía... y el sentimiento que por si solo afloraba en su mirada, acciones y recuerdos, era el amor por ese chico que se encontraba a su lado...

- Lo recuerdas... – escuchó a Yoh susurrarle suavemente... – todas las cosas que pasaron en este parque después del torneo...

- Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer... – dijo la chica mientras que sentía una de las manos de su esposo acariciar su rostro... y de pronto se sumió en esos magníficos recuerdos...

/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&

Ya habían transcurrido dos años... dos años desde el torneo y Anna se encontraba por esa época algo distante con Yoh... nadie sabía que le pasaba, solo ella conocía la inseguridad y los sentimientos que se empezaban a encontrar en su ser... sabía que algún día estallaría si no hacía algo...

Pero no lo lograba y decidió desahogarse de la manera mas fácil... hablando con alguien de confianza pero no encontraba quien...

Era algo simple de comprender ya que hablando de ello no podía decirle a Manta ya que sería prácticamente contárselo a Yoh, ese enano cabezón no podía guardarse ni un secreto, Ryu era una mala opción y sin duda Fausto no lo mejoraría... la otra opción era Tamao...

... a la cual le gustaba Yoh...

... Y además tenía la cabeza tan llena de pensamientos estilo "la vida es de color de rosa" que no le serviría, no sería sincera si veía cualquier hueco o posibilidad de que Yoh no la quisiera, y ella necesitaba alguien que fuera sincero y le dijera la verdad, algo que no conocía en la gente que vivía en la casa que por su cariño y forma de ver la vida nunca le diría la verdad para evitar lastimarla y entonces... un tarde que Yoh no estaba llegó a quien menos había considerado para eso...

Ren Tao...

Indudablemente el muchacho decidió que esperaría a Yoh para hablar de 'un asunto importante' y se encontró con la sacerdotisa que vio la posibilidad de decirle todo a él...

Después de todo Ren era reservado, frío, necio, orgulloso y no era nada chismoso... y entonces solo comenzó con el típico...

- Necesito que me des una opinión...

Y comenzó a contarle todo, pero lo mas extraño era que Ren en ocasiones intervenía... como cuando dijo que no sabía que era lo que sentía verdaderamente por Yoh... y Ren comenzó a hacerle preguntas del tipo...

- "No sientes mariposas cuando lo ves" "no te dolería si el se fuera" "en el peor de los casos que harías" – y así siguió con su interrogatorio hasta que declaró de pronto cortándola en una frase – "Estas enamorada" – y a pesar del tono frío parecía feliz.

Verdaderamente jamás pensó ver a alguien como Ren decirle eso, pero después dejaron de hablar por unos momentos, hasta que ella le pidió de la manera mas atenta que no le dijera a Yoh y el le dijo que no lo había siquiera pensado...

Pero un año había pasado desde ese momento cuando se dio cuenta que en ocasiones Ren suspiraba... y se dio cuenta que, hablaba de esa forma sobre 'estas enamorada', que le dijo eso de forma tan abierta porque nada mas y nada menos él lo estaba... y se propuso descubrir de quien...

Hasta que le fue imposible por los celos cuando Yoh entró a trabajar con Manta, aunque eran pocos los días que iba a la oficina y casualmente tenía una muy amable y linda, coqueta y sobre todo ARRASTRADA compañera de trabajo... y sus celos fueron demasiados al punto que sabía era insoportable la situación...

Y de pronto un día recibió una llamada bastante extraña de Ren que le dijo que Yoh estaba MUY, PERO MUY cariñosito con la chica del trabajo en medio de una banca del parque... justo frente a la fuente...

Y ella, cegada por los celos y su reciente desconfianza a su prometido salió sin dudarlo decidida a armar un escándalo en contra de aquella maldita roba-prometidos... olvidando por completo su imagen fría y todo lo demás...

Pero su sorpresa fue enorme al encontrarse en medio del parque justo en la fuente al Asakura... con un ramo enorme de rosas rojas en las manos y unos chocolates en la otra completamente solo...

- Que haces aquí Yoh? – dijo Anna mirándolo algo consternada por la situación.

- Te esperaba... pensé que Ren te dijo lo de... – de pronto Yoh se quedó callado como comprendiendo algo... y ella también lo hizo... Ren sabía que jamás aceptaría una cita así sobre la nada con Yoh... y la hizo creer todo aquello... aunque eran solo suposiciones...

Y no le quedó mas remedio que aceptar las flores e ir al restaurante caro que Yoh la llevo... sin embargo no le pidió matrimonio allí...

Al día siguiente se dio cuenta que esa primera cita con Yoh había sido en definitiva obra de Ren quien, le dijo a Yoh que ella salía con otro muchacho y lo envenenó al punto que él decidió que era hora de demostrarle lo que la quería...

Y se enteró puesto que al día siguiente el chino le pregunto sin ninguna vergüenza...

- ¿Cómo te fue ayer con Yoh?

Medio año después Yoh le pidió matrimonio en la misma banca en la que estaban y en una hora similar... después de eso generalmente iban allí sin que nadie lo supiera pues significaba mucho para ellos...

Por cierto Anna se dio cuenta de que a Ren le gustaba el peli-azul cuando este les envió una carta y pudo ver la curiosidad de Ren por saber como estaba... y la alegría de su rostro cuando Horo preguntó por ellos... en especial por él... y eso no era común... aunque tampoco para sospechar... pero el peli-violáceo lo acepto de forma EXTREMADAMENTE nerviosa cuando se lo preguntó... y se propuso ayudarlo...

/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&

Y era por eso que le agradecía tanto a Ren y quería ayudarlo, porque él no lo había dudado ni un minuto cuando ella lo necesito...

- Deberíamos volver ya a casa – escuchó la voz suave de su prometido... - sino se van a preocupar Anna... ya son cerca de las 9:00...

- Si – respondió esta levantándose seguida de su prometido y emprendiendo el camino abrazados...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

- Oye Ren... podemos hablar unos minutos...

- Si, claro Horo¿qué sucede? – respondió el chico de ojos dorados con la mirada consternada pero feliz - ¿Y Bien?

- Bueno yo... quería saber si lo de la habitación... lo que pasó aquí en la tarde... te molestó... – dijo de forma entrecortada... y el tema salía a relucir porque ya estaban en su habitación, cada quien acostado en su futón tranquilamente sin embargo no tan lejos como cuando Ren lo tiró allí (unos dos metros de distancia)

Y eso hacía que Horo se sintiera nervioso ya que no habían hablado de ello y temía que de alguna manera Ren se hubiese molestado con ello... con lo hizo que él se pusiera mas bien feliz.

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? – respondió Ren tranquilamente mientras se tapaba mejor con las cobijas y volvía a mirarlo...

- Por... por como te puse debajo mío... – dijo sonrojándose al extremo – y... por como me puse...

- Si sigues diciendo esas cosas si vas a terminar molestándome... pero por ahora no hay nada que haga que me sienta enfadado contigo... se que fue un accidente por mi mochila... así que no veo problema en ello – Ren bosteza (Que lindo n¬n) – ya duérmete que tengo sueño.

- Si... como quieras – dijo Horo – por cierto... ¿qué acaso no te ibas a China?

- Te estorbo? – preguntó abriendo los ojos como por décima vez... estaba 'cayéndose' del sueño...

- No! Pero me sentí mal cuando escuche tu conversación con Yoh y pensé que te irías... por lo que él dijo... – la voz del ainú se iba apagando cada vez mas hasta ser solo un murmullo que Ren no podía distinguir por lo que decidió que contestaría a lo único que pudo escuchar bien... 'regresar a china'

- Escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación... además de que no puedes saber exactamente todo... no me voy, es solo que Jun vino aquí... por eso hablamos de china y es que trajo muchas cosas pero solo eso... no me iría sin asistir a tu boda – dijo sonriendo algo triste y Horo abrió los ojos en sorpresa mientras se apoyaba en sus codos para poder mirar unos momentos a Ren así, arrebujado en las sábanas...

- Ren no me quiero casar... – dijo de forma sincera – no quiero es demasiado pronto y no estoy enamorado de Naomi como para atarme a ella de esa forma... es solo que no se como decírselo porque físicamente me gusta...

Ren se incorporó y se sentó en la cama al tiempo que Horo lo hacía y se quedó unos momentos en silencio...

- Si lo dije es porque me gusta que sepas esas cosas Ren, confió en ti y se que no hay problema en decir alguna idiotez como esa... – dijo sonriendo levemente.

- Deberías decírselo – le dijo Ren – antes de que se ilusione y viva una mentira... – le dijo Ren volviendo a acostarse pero sin cubrirse por las sábanas, solo reposando unos instantes... - ¿qué vas a hacer?

- No se... ya me metí en esto supongo que debo salir yo solo del problema... – dijo también recostándose y permanecieron unos instantes así, en silencio – deberías ponerte una camisa o algo así, la noche esta cálida pero refrescará... – comentó pero vio como el chino ya estaba profundamente dormido así que se levantó y lo cubrió suavemente con la sábana... y observó su rostro completamente relajado provocándole a acariciarlo...

La piel de Ren era suave, deseable... era hermoso...

- Y te quiero a ti – dijo Horo mientras que su mano recorría con suavidad el rostro del oji-dorado – de verdad... te aprecio mucho... "Y me gustas mucho más que Naomi"

El peli-azul volvió a su futón y se acostó... lo mejor sería intentar dormir...

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

La mañana del sábado llego lentamente... pero todo tenía que pasar los sábados...

Eran como las 4:30 o 5:00 de la madrugada y un peli-azul comenzaba a despertar removiéndose un poco entre las sábanas... y dándose cuenta que se había salido del futón y ahora rodaba libremente por todo el piso aun envuelto en algunas sábanas cálidas... y algo... HUMEDAS?

"No, esto no me esta pasando a mi!"

Se movió un poco mas incorporándose ligeramente y viendo como estaba muy cerca del futón de Ren... el cual ahora volvía a estar descubierto dejando ver la parte de su espalda hasta sus... caderas...

Inevitablemente el ainú se sonrojo al observar aquel cuerpo de esa forma... (por si acaso Ren estaba de espaldas y de medio lado) con toda la parte superior descubierta e inevitablemente el pantalón bastante abajo... dándole o mejor dicho trayéndole recuerdos de 'cierta cosa' (sueño) que lo había dejando donde estaba... y que era mejor en esos momentos no recordar para evitar tener que ir al baño...

Volteó a mirar las sábanas que aun le cubrían y se dio cuenta de que no era su imaginación y en definitiva 'ESO' no era ningún accidente de incontinencia urinaria... sabía perfectamente que era y el porque ocurrió...

- Tengo que lavar esto cuanto antes... – susurró para si mismo y con sumo cuidado de no causar ruido que pudiera despertar a alguna persona se levantó del suelo con las sábanas entre sus brazos y revisó el futón... que dichosamente estaba libre de su 'accidente'...

Caminó a oscuras por la casa mientras que esta comenzaba a llenarse de pequeños rayos de sol y llegó hasta el cuarto de lavado...

Lentamente sacó unas cosas que había en la lavadora y metió las sábanas.

- Y ahora que? – se preguntó en voz alta cuando observó los múltiples botones de la lavadora... - ¿por qué tenían que comprar entre tantas lavadoras la mas sofisticada¿acaso Anna no era MUY avara? – comenzó a quejarse...

- Necesitaban cambio de lavadora y prefirió comprar una de calidad – escuchó tras de él – el botón azul de la derecha es el de encendido. – agregó la 'vocecita' que le hablaba...

No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco luego de que la lavadora empezara a funcionar y volteo a ver al chico que le miraba recostado en la pared...

- REN! – dejo escapar casi gritando al verlo allí, tan tranquilamente como lo había dejado pero al escuchar la exclamación este frunció el ceño- ¿QUÉ HACES A...?

- Podrías bajar la voz antes de que Anna se despierte? – dijo con la voz un poco irritada.

- Creí que estabas dormido –susurró obedeciendo a este y bajando lentamente la vista hasta el pantalón de Ren que se encontraba justo en el sitio que estaba en su habitación... parecía que Ren tenía ese pequeño problema con su pantalón de dormir... y otros... pantalones mas ahora que lo pensaba...

- Vamos¿con el escándalo que hiciste cuando tiraste la puerta al salir? Ya creo que estoy profundamente dormido – respondió de manera irónica y Horo-Horo frunció el ceño... ¿qué estaba sucediendo ahí?

- Pues yo no escuche ningún escándalo 'señorito' – respondió cabreándose visiblemente pero observó como Ren le lanzó algo y lo atrapó con agilidad escuchando el 'se te calló al salir' de Ren...

Lentamente lo desdobló y se dio cuenta de lo que era...

¡Uno de sus cobertores!

De hecho era el cobertor mas delgado que tenía y el que menos le importó... y el que al parecer peor estaba...

Ren sonrió un poco al ver como Horo se sonrojaba hasta las raíces del cabello y el recordar todo no ayudó mucho...

- Bueno... yo... Ren... es solo que... yo... – comenzó a tartamudear tratando de explicar 'eso' mientras metía el cobertor en la lavadora - ¡Por favor¿qué quienes que te diga? – estalló de pronto.

- Nada Horo... de verdad nada – contestó Ren al observar el bochorno del muchacho de cabello azul – a todos nos ha pasado alguna vez... es normal – dijo como quien le dice a un niño por que el cielo es azul y el pasto es verde.

- Bueno... de hecho yo... no es la primera vez que me sucede. – dijo mientras abría la ventana para dejar entrar el aire fresco y al sentirlo decidió ir a la terraza donde indiscutiblemente se podría apreciar mejor el amanecer... y donde sabía Ren y él hablarían mejor...

Una vez allí se quedaron unos instante en silencio hasta que Ren decidió (por una vez) abrir la conversación.

- ¿Entonces porque te pusiste así?

- Yo... es solo que no fue con quien debería haberlo tenido... – dijo sonrojándose de nuevo... tener esa conversación con Ren no era lo mejor en aquel instante y menos sobre aquel tema.

- Te refieres a 'con quien debería' a Naomi ¿cierto? – preguntó y pudo percibir el leve asentimiento de Horo - ¿se puede saber con quien fue? – ahora el movimiento fue de absoluta negación – no deberías sentirte así... de todos modos no estas atado sentimentalmente a Naomi para que solo ella te llame la atención de 'esa' manera...

- Pero aun así no debería y menos con 'esa persona' – dijo Horo y ahora su sonrojo fue absoluto... parecía un chile maduro de los rojos en plena terraza mientras el cielo empezaba a aclarar.

- De verdad Horo... no fue tan malo... sino no hubiese pasado 'eso' – dijo Ren haciendo que le silencio volviera a reinar...

- De hecho estuvo demasiado bien y es por eso que me asusta... hasta ahora esa persona solo me ha ocasionado... 'deseos' leves, pero no tanto y de buenas a primaras me sucede 'eso'. – respondió analizando la situación... la cual era lo mas estúpido que hubiese pensado... – y eso solo me demuestra que lo de Naomi es mas débil de lo que creí y no creí que fuese así... y se que si se lo digo la lastimaré... y no quiero eso Ren; se que todos piensan que Naomi es una persona... diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados pero en el fondo es muy dulce y cuando siente que esta en peligro de perderme con alguien se pone los guantes y se lanza a la pelea – Ren abrió los ojos en sorpresa – soy tonto pero no tanto Ren y lo he notado, es como cuando estoy contigo y ella... simplemente se pega a mi... y no porque vea que yo estoy diciéndote algo malo, es solo que es demasiado celosa...

- Entonces siente peligro de mi? – dijo sonrojándose un poco y volviendo la cara ligeramente pero sintió como Horo detenía este movimiento y le obligaba a volver a mirarlo... ¡Demonios¿Por qué no podía detenerlo cuando hacía eso?

- Y no habría de sentirlo?

- No... no tiene porque sentirlo; nosotros no hacemos nada malo cuando estamos juntos a excepción de pelear... – respondió sintiéndose algo nervioso pues Horo se había aproximado bastante y no le permitía voltear el rostro...

- Ren... los celos de Naomi suelen ser enfermizos pero nunca son infundados y debe haber visto algo... en mi... que no ve hacia los demás... solo contigo... – respondió Horo mientras se acercaba un poco mas... sin duda Ren lo hacía cometer estupideces... o realizar deseos...

'MMMMR MMMR MMMMR'

Escucharon ese sonido de aclaración de garganta a sus espaldas y no pudieron menos que volverse para encontrarse con la cara fastidiada de Anna...

- La lavadora se detuvo hace unos... – mira su reloj – cinco minutos, y no ha dejado de dar el timbre del 'lavado terminado' así que decidí venir a ver PORQUE NO LA DETENIAN! – los muchachos guardaron silencio... sin duda levantar a Anna a las... 5:30? No era la mejor manera de comenzar un día... – y cuando la revise – prosiguió muy 'calmada' – me encontré con que eran las sábanas de Horo- Horo, así que... – dijo acercándose donde los muchachos se encontraban aun petrificados – QUIERO QUE DEJES ESTAS ESENITAS CON REN Y VAYAS A TERMINAR DE LAVARLAS! – inmediatamente el ainú soltó el rostro del muchacho que estaba sonrojado y salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de lavado...

La chica de cabello rubio se fue a sentar junto a Ren...

- Gracias... – susurró este con lo que parecía verdadera felicidad...

- ¿Por qué?

- Por quitármelo de encima.. yo no podía y si... si hacía lo que iba a hacer arruinaría nuestra amistad...

- Ren... quitémonos las mascaras de frialdad y 'todo va bien para mi, nadie me importa' que tenemos siempre... tu no querías detenerlo y no lo hubieras hecho aunque pudieras... así que ya hablemos con la verdad... ¿estas tan enamorado de Horo?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

- Demonios – dijo Horo una vez que estaba lavando ¡A MANO! Las sábanas pues aun estaban algo manchadas... – porque tenía que llegar Anna... – se quejó mientras lavaba la siguiente sábana. – aunque fue mejor que lo hiciera pues iba a hacer algo que no quería...

- "No querías?" – le preguntó su conciencia.

- Claro que no quería!

- "Y porque estas aquí?" -

- Porque Anna me mandó a terminar de lavar esto! – se respondió a si mismo (?)

- "Y porque tienes que lavar las sábanas que usaste? Acaso no fue por ese sueño con 'ya sabes quien'?"-

- Bueno... si... pero ¡No fue por mi voluntad!

- "No Horokeu Usui, claro que no fue tu voluntad" – eso era el colmo ¡Estaba hablando consigo mismo y su 'conciencia' le decía las cosas de forma sarcástica¿¡¡¡Hasta que punto ese chino lo había traumado?

- No! Y tampoco desee verle haciendo eso!

- "No, claro que no"

- Ya basta!

- "Si bueno... de todos modos tu no querías" volvió a decir de forma burlona.

- Dije que basta!

- "Si ya... pero no negaras que te gustó ese sueño 'húmedo' con 'ya sabes quien' ¿cierto?" ¿qué rayos era aquello?... su conciencia le hablaba de forma con tono pervertido!

- No. Yo no quería y no deseaba verle de 'esa' forma conmigo...

- "Y no fue tu voluntad ni tus deseos verle entre 'ya sabes que' y haciendo 'ya sabes que' también?"

- No! Yo nunca pensé siquiera en tener a Ren haciendo eso entre mis piernas! – de pronto se tapó la boca con las manos porque casi gritó aquello... ¿no podía dejar de pensar en eso con Ren?...

- "Te gusto, acéptalo. Y acepta también que desde hace mucho querías verlo haciendo eso... te gusta Horo, Ren te vuelve locas las hormonas siempre que esta cerca y mas cuando se comporta como últimamente"

- ¿Y como es últimamente según tú?

- "Mas simpático... mas conversador... mas... ¿cómo decirlo¿emotivo¿cariñoso¿se pone... tierno?" ahora si que estaba demente... contestándole a su 'conciencia' mientras esta le hablaba de sus supuestos deseos...

- No, Ren no esta así... es definitivo que no se comporta así; no es emotivo ni cariñoso y... tierno... siempre lo he visto tierno con esa cara de gatito enojado... se ve lindo y... ¡Alto! No pensaras que Ren me gusta... a tal extremo ¿o sí?

- "Todo es posible Horo... todo..." contestó su 'conciencia' mientras este analizaba mejor la situación "además el sueño no se limito solo a eso... bien sabes lo que querías en ese sueño con él... y lo que conseguiste..."

- Si bueno... pero es solo un sueño y por un sueño nada se va a venir abajo ¿cierto? – Horo espero la respuesta de su 'conciencia' pero esta ya había desaparecido – Creo que lo mejor será olvidar todo y seguir el compromiso con Naomi... después de todo por mas deseos que yo tenga nada va a cambiar y Ren seguirá siendo igual de frío y necio que siempre...

Horo siguió lavando las sábanas con fuerza... era una suerte que nadie supiera que es lo que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos... y era mejor que se diera prisa y fuera al baño porque su 'conciencia' empezaba a pasar fragmentos de ese sueño y era mejor no desafiarla...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Eran ya las... 9:00 de la mañana... el día estaba nublado y por la noche había vuelto a caer nieve que desde la terraza no vieron... ¿tan concentrado estaba en la conversación con Ren que no la notó?...

- ¿Qué será el desayuno? – preguntó cierto peli-azul con entusiasmo mientras veía a Tamao entrar con las respectivas bebidas de las personas que habitaban en la pensión...

Comenzando por el jugo de naranja para Yoh... el te de Anna, ella y Fausto (que aun no salía al hospital y por una vez desayunaría con ellos), el OTRO tipo de te que tomaba Ren y por algún motivo extraño el café de Ryu (que aun no bajaba a desayunar y aun no sabía en que trabajaba)... luego volvió a la cocina y trajo consigo el chocolate de Naomi, Pilika y el suyo (tamaño extra-grande) y volvió a la cocina por el resto del desayuno...

- Ren... ahora me harías un favor – pidió Yoh mirando al peli-violáceo que le veía calmado pero asintió – es solo que necesito que me vayas a comprar unas cosas ahora... yo no puedo ir porque hoy me toca ir la oficina a revisar unas cosas - agregó el muchacho viendo otro asentimiento de Ren. – Bien, gracias, ahora te doy la lista de cosas que necesito que me consigas...

- Lista? – dijo un poco... ¿sorprendido? – no me dijiste que eran muchas cosas...

- Tranquilo Ren... no son tantas!

El desayuno siguió sin mas, todo era absolutamente normal como si nada hubiera ocurrido el día de ayer... o nada esa mañana... ¿acaso Ren se volvía un experto en disimular frente a los demás? Aunque... el no podía asegurar que a Ren le importara mucho lo que él hubiera sentido... o si hubiese sentido algo...

Y sentía que había sido innecesario decirle a Ren que si quería cumplir la apuesta...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

4:00 p.m

Horo-Horo se encontraba en el jardín... tendido en la poca vegetación verde que quedaba pero era algo bueno que como apenas empezaba el invierno la poca nieve que caía se deshiciera conforme avanzaba el día...

Y aunque sonara extraño estaba pensando...

Sí, aunque fuera a ocurrir el fin del mundo por ello estaba pensando... en algunas cosas que no llegaba a comprender...

Como aquello que sentía últimamente por Ren... porque si, se había dado cuenta que sentía algo mas allá de amistad por el pero... ¿qué?

¿Cariño? Claro... él siempre había querido a Ren como era, a pesar de que lo desesperaba le apreciaba... ¿Deseo? Si... lo deseaba... se había dado cuenta que lo deseaba mucho... pero... ¿qué mas?

Simplemente no podía encontrar una respuesta que su mente no desechara por lo absurda que podía ser... pero tenía algo muy claro...

Mientras que no supiera que era aquello que el chino despertaba en él, no diría nada y seguiría con su compromiso tal y como lo tenía planeado... solo por que Ren le gustara no iba a causarle daño a Naomi... después de todo a ella también la quería mucho, no era una mala persona y si hablaba de gustar Naomi también le gustaba...

"Aunque no tanto como Ren"

- Horo... – él peli-azul elevó la vista para encontrarse con el chino que le veía bastante serio... ¿qué había hecho ahora?

- Que pasa?

- Quería saber si tenías algo que hacer ahora... recuerdas que Yoh me pidió que le fuera a comprar algunas cosas – asentimiento por parte del peli-azul – quería saber si me podías acompañar; claro, si no estas haciendo algo mas importante...

- No, espérame un segundo que me voy a cambiar...

- Pero...

- No voy a ir así mientras tu vas tan bien vestido... me vería mal... espérame ya vuelvo... – y dicho esto el peli-azul entró corriendo a la pensión para cambiarse.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

- ¿Qué es esto¿Gel para el cuerpo¿para que quiere Yoh ese Gel? – dijo Horo revisando la lista mientras Ren conducía rumbo al centro comercial.

- Me dijo que era, entre otras cosas, para evitar la irritación de la piel...

- Y en donde lo venden... ¿una farmacia? – dijo divertido Horo mientras seguía repasando la lista con lo ojos.

- No – respondió entrando al Parking – y tampoco conozco este centro comercial, así que me dejó una especie de... mapa... dibujado por él.

- Y te fías de ese 'mapa? – dijo vendo el ENORME establecimiento.

- Bueno... me dijo que tenía que ir al tercer piso, en el otro extremo del área de comidas... y seguir sus instrucciones, así que ya cállate y vamos.

Los chicos se bajaron del auto y entraron al establecimiento...

Una hora después...

- Oye Ren... estas seguro que no es ese establecimiento de allá... – dijo el peli-azul señalando un establecimiento muy grande que estaba justo al final del pasillo... o mejor dicho abarcaba TODO el final del pasillo.

- Horo... Yoh JAMAS me metería en ese lugar. – dijo Ren – ni aunque estuviera muerto.

- Y... ¿qué tal si es ahí¿cómo te dijo Yoh que era el lugar?...

- Ya te dije... me dijo que tenía un gran letrero rojo, pero no me acuerdo que decía y me dijo que era bastante grande... – dijo el chino analizando una vez mas el lugar.

- Vamos Ren... solo nos falta ese 'Gel para el cuerpo' ¿qué te cuesta ir a echar un vistazo?... – repitió el peli-azul... habían pasado los últimos cinco minutos entre entrar o no... y ese lugar en definitiva tenía un GRAN LETRERO ROJO.

- No.

- Pero Ren...

- Ve tu si quieres. – dijo de forma fría el chico mirándolo de forma seria aclarando lo definitivas que eran aquellas palabras... pero Horo simplemente no se rendiría... además tenía curiosidad por entrar...

- No voy a entrar solo, además es a ti a quien te dijeron... – Horo piensa (¡Por segunda vez en el día!) y de pronto sonríe mientras una idea iluminaba su cerebro. – hagámoslo a la suerte. – el chico toma dos trozos de papel de la lista y apunta algo en uno de ellos, los dobla y revuelve dentro de sus manos – ahora agarra uno.

Ren los miró detenidamente... no era que no confiaba en Horo pero en ocasiones este era muy tramposo...

- Ya – dijo una vez que el papel estuvo entre sus manos – supongo que lo desdoblo... – ve a Horo asentir y comienza a desdoblarlo... sin lugar duda por la tinta del lapicero sabía que era en el que Horo no escribió nada... simplemente en el otro se veían algunos trazos... – listo, no dice nada.

- Entramos... – dijo el otro triunfal

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto atónito y levantando una ceja ligeramente mientras cuestionaba.

- Si. – Horo desdobla el otro y se lo entrega a Ren y este abre los ojos algo enfadado por aquello...

'Hacemos lo que quiera Ren'

- Fue trampa! – dijo el oji-dorado mientras veía a Horo sonreír mas ampliamente.

- No... simplemente te fiaste demasiado de conocerme... ahora – comienza a arrastrar a Ren dentro de la tienda – vamos a entrar y buscar ese Gel por cada pasillo hasta encontrarlo.

El chino cerró los ojos levemente sonrojado...

¿Cómo era posible que lo hiciera entrar a ese lugar?

Y no podía dejar de sentir que todo el mundo se le estaba quedando viendo... ¿qué clase de tienda era esa?

Miró el rótulo justo cuando estaban entrando...

EROTICA

Nunca volvería a hacerle un favor a Yoh...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

- Oye Ren... para que será esto?

- no lo se – dijo frunciendo el ceño – y ya deja de estar tocando esas cosas – agregó mientras caminaba lejos de Horo que parecía bastante entretenido con todas esas curiosas cosas.

- Deberías divertirte un poco más – dijo el ainú mientras tomaba algo de uno de los escaparates y dejaba que Ren se alejara mientras este de quejaba...

Iban apenas por el tercer pasillo y Horo no dejaba de tocar todo lo que encontraba incluyendo si sabía que eran (que era muy poco probable) tanto como los que no y Ren sentía que todo el mundo se le quedaba viendo mientras caminaba, incluyendo los empleados...

... la gente que visitaba esas tiendas eran sin duda, unos pervertidos...

IBA A MATAR A YOH!

- Oye Ren... – escuchó que Horo lo llamaba pero era mejor no voltear... ya había tenido unas cuantas experiencias en lo que llevaban de estar en la tienda.

Como hacía 15 minutos que le había llamado solo para decir fuertemente:

- "Tu lo que necesitas es uno de esos" – y el había sonrojado a mas no poder pues se refería a un vibrador con forma de botella de leche…

Pero de pronto solo sintió un 'leve' ardor o... dolor en cierta parte trasera de su cuerpo y se volteo enfadado para ver al peli-azul con un látigo en las manos, y este estaba prácticamente reventándose de la risa...

- Se puede saber que se supone que estas haciendo!

- Solo veía eso – contesto el muchacho dejando el 'arma' en el lugar del que la tomó mientras señalaba a Ren el jueguito de artefactos y ropa para 'cierta actividad' poniéndole un toque sadomasoquista.

- Horo, solo apresúrate a buscar esa cosa para Yoh...

- No me dirás que no hay cosas divertidas en esta tienda... – dijo el ainú mientras alcanzaba al otro y ambos voltearon a ver hacia fuera al mismo tiempo...

¡Que diablos sucedía ese día!

- Muévete ahora! – escuchó decir a Ren y halarlo justo detrás de una especie de cortina de seda roja extendida al inicio del primer pasillo...

Sin duda aquel no era el mejor día de todos...

... Y ese tampoco el mejor escondite que pudieron haber buscado...

Perfectamente se distinguían las sombras de sus cuerpos separadas a través de la cortina y ya estaba desesperándose...

¡QUE DIABLOS HACÍA NAOMI¿¡PORQUE DIABLOS ESTABA EN 'ESE' CENTRO COMERCIAL?

Horo miró a Ren de forma interrogante... pero sabía que el chino no se llevaba bien con Naomi¿para que le iba él a decir a cual centro comercial iban? Esa sin duda había sido la casualidad más catastrófica que pudo haber pasado... aunque talvez no...

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que 'tu novia' iba a venir? – le dijo en tono enojado Ren mirando la vitrina... en donde la muchacha de cabello negro estaba junto con otra que ninguno de ellos conocía y miraba unas cosas - ¡demonios¿Qué pensara si nos ve aquí?

- Nada – dijo Horo de forma simple - ¿qué puede pensar? – respondió mirando a Ren algo sonriente y viendo la preocupación del joven chino divertido...

- Muchísimas cosas ¿no ves en la tienda que estamos?... y lo peor por esta tela nos distinguimos perfectamente...

- Tampoco es tanto Ren... – trató de calmarlo.

- ¿Qué no? – respondió el muchacho – Si, de todos modos todas las personas de peinan con la cabeza llena de picos! – soltó con sarcasmo – sería imposible que nos vea... QUE te vean.

- Vamos Ren... relájate un poco...

- Diablos... – dijo y ahora miraba detrás de la tela – mira lo que hay allá – señaló un punto cerca de la vitrina donde podían distinguirse una serie de... 'geles para el cuerpo' - ¿y ahora?

- No se... primero piensa en algo para que no nos distinga¿No que tu muy inteligente? – dijo y vio como Ren lo miraba atentamente sin evitar sonrojarse un poco... ¿Ren se estaba sonrojando?

No pudo evitar abrir los ojos en sorpresa cuando vio como Ren lo pegaba totalmente a la pared y dejaba su cuerpo relativamente cerca...

- No te muevas Horo... – ordenó el oji-dorado pegándose un poco sin dejar de mirar afuera y Horo comprendió lo que trataba de hacer...

...difuminar sus sombras entre ellas y hacer que la situación pareciera totalmente opuesta a si fuesen sus sombras...

Pero como no estremecerse al sentir un poco de la respiración de Ren dar en su cuello, cálida y fresca a ala vez...

Naomi no se movía en absoluto y se había puesto a hablar con su amiga justo fuera de la tienda y no dejaba de ver hacia adentro...

Eso en definitiva los estaba poniendo nerviosos; Ren se recostó ligeramente al cuerpo de Horo-Horo y este se tenso un poco... aquello estaba siendo demasiado tentador para él...

Como acto reflejo tomó a Ren del brazo derecho y volteo sus posiciones... le gustaba mas tener a Ren contra la pared que estar él allí... pudo ver a Ren algo confundido por esta acción pero sin duda al peli-azul no le importaba...

- Te dije que no te movieras... – dijo Ren viendo lo cerca que estaban ahora... le encantaba como Ren se ponía cada vez que hacía aquello, cada vez que lo arrinconaba y ahora, lastimosamente no tenía manera de escapar...

- Se lo que estas haciendo... – dijo Horo aproximando un poco el rostro y viendo como Ren volteo el suyo para seguir mirando en que momento aquellas chicas se iban... – Y me parece que se supone tiene que verse real...

Vio como el chino abría los ojos en sorpresa y aprovechando aquel momento puso sus manos sobre las mejillas del oji-dorado volteándole así el rostro y mirándolo antes de posar con suavidad sus labios sobre aquellos...

Sintió como Ren ponía sus manos intentando separarlo... pero no se apartó ni un centímetro... quería probar aquellos labios...

Suaves, delicados, tentadores... así se veían y ahora así los sentía, y, aunque no sabía que diablos estaba haciendo le encantaba la sensación que tenían junto a los suyos...

- Horo... – escuchó el suave susurro de Ren en el momento que se separo un poco pero no le importo, simplemente volvió a descender para seguir con aquello, de todas maneras dentro de poco tendría que regresar a Hokkaido y no quería irse sin haber hecho aquello antes...

Sintió la presión de las manos de Ren aligerarse poco a poco conforme continuaba besándolo... permitiéndole así pegarse un poco mas y sintió el suave deslizar de aquellas hasta su nuca... lentamente Ren movió un poco sus labios respondiendo aquel repentino beso y preguntándose mentalmente ¿por qué?... pero sin detenerse a pensar lo que aquello realmente significaba comenzó a contestar con suavidad...

Horo realmente nunca había sentido eso con un beso y ahora no quería dejar de hacerlo pues era fantástico... era un beso tan diferente a los que le daba Naomi... inclusive la forma de Ren de responder era distinta... suave... delicada... fascinante...

Tan fascinante como el mismo Ren...

Pero... que podía hacer ahora...

Eso sin duda haría que su amistad no fuera la misma...

Pero por ahora... prefería no pensar en aquello...

Solo preocuparse por sentir...

* * *

Beso! Puse beso! Pero ¿que pasará ahora?

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y no les haya aburrido ni cansado la lectura pero creí que dejarlo así, a medias estaba feo... sin embargo lo del beso lo tenía planeado así...

Y ahora ¿qué hará Ren¿qué pasara con Horo¿qué explicación le dará¿cuándo se regresa a Hokkaido?

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, prometo intentar actualizar antes del próximo viernes pero la navidad me tiene ocupada comprando los regalos de mis amigas y mi hermana que me va a regalar un lindo calendario... además de hacer otras cosas...

¡Ah! Casi se me olvidaba... tengo planeado otro fic pero no se si subirlo porque las personalidades de los personajes están súper cambiadas, pero si quieren les digo más o menos de que trataría y ahí me dicen en un review si lo subo o lo dejo solo para mi ...

Resumiendo tiene cosas bastante... raras: Todo se desarrolla en un lugar en quien sabe donde y quien sabe cuando, donde llega un nuevo sacerdote y un alumno (ateo) se propone en una apuesta ciertas cosas con sus 'amigos' pero se da cuenta que no todo le sale como quería... o al menos como debería. Bueno, eso sería el resumen mas o menos, y ya saben que sería HoroXRen pero solamente HoroXRen ( y viceversa ¿verdad?), sin vestigios de otra posible pareja por ahora así que, ahí me dicen ¿ok? De ustedes depende si lo subo y si aunque sea una persona me dice que si, ahí lo mando...

Bien y ahora la contestación a sus adorados reviews!

Hitomy miwa Akimoto: muchísimas gracias por el review! Tu siempre tan linda dejándome review y que bueno que te guste y ahora si... ¡Beso¡Beso! Pero... ¿por cuento tiempo? Bueno... realmente no se bien que pasa después... que bien que te llego apenas el capi, de verdad que alegría y yo se que es eso de no tener que leer... pero por eso es que a veces termino los capis antes y los mando! Por cierto ¿tu que dices del otro fic¿Lo mando? Ahí me dices OK, Besos!

Thami: que bueno que te gustó y si, estaba corto pero ya ves... este esta largo y tiene un poco de YohXAnna ya que lo prometido es deuda! Espero que te siga gustando! Nos vemos!

Miguel: Que bueno que el fic te guste! De verdad me alegra saberlo y espero que te guste el beso... por cierto, si, prácticamente le dijo que le gusta pero Ren es medio lento y quiere estar seguro de eso... es que en verdad le quiere mucho y como que una relación de un día para otro por no tener las cosas claras es feo ¿no? Pero ya veremos que sucede con eso de que dieron besito (en la tienda) y que pasa después... ¡Bye!

Hibari Usui: Si, las cosas van mejorando, lentamente pero a lo seguro y ya ves... por una vez que Naomi ayudó a algo aunque ganas no les faltaban a esos dos... Bueno, me alegra que te este gustando!

RiYu-chan: Gracias por el review y espero que te guste también este capitulo!

Niacriza: Hi! Bien, ya ves que Naomi estorba pero ayuda (?) y ¿qué hacía en el centro comercial? Bien, eso habrá que verlo porque como es de metida quien sabe que estaba haciendo ¿tu que crees? Y sip, lo perdonó y ahora le dio besitos... pero no quiere decir que todo esta bien... porque no sabemos aun como se lo tomaran ambos... y no te preocupes con lo de los reviews, ya que también yo se que es eso de no tener tiempo (y dinero) pero con saber de vez en cuando que te agradó me basta... ¡Chao!

Azu: Hola! Gracias por pasar, de verdad muchas gracias! Y que bueno que te guste me alegra muchísimo saber eso. ¿en serio te llamas también Elena¡¡¡Que lindo! De verdad que bonito tener a alguien que se llame como yo y que yo me llame como alguien! Por cierto... ¿cómo quedó el capi? Espero que te haya gustado!

Y ya saben, cualquier cosa ahí me dejan un review y de ser posible me dicen si subo el otro fic. Entonces ahí nos estamos viendo!

Besos!

Leo!


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour! Y terminé en tiempo record el capi pero ahora que se que hasta después de navidad no me dejan salir a no ser que sean compras navideñas (o me escape) no tengo otra opción... además que soy pobre y no tengo dinero, estoy utilizando mis últimos fondos...

Y bueno, ahora solo queda decirles las advertencias (aunque no se porque las pongo si verdaderamente no es necesario)

Yaoi HoroXRen

Y Shaman King no me pertenece, así que ni modo…

* * *

**Capitulo 10:**

**Un beso... ¿incomprensión?**

Aquello era desconcertante... verdaderamente desconcertante... el tener los labios de Horo sobre los suyos le confundía enormemente... pero no quería, no quería separarse por ningún motivo, en ningún momento...

Tanto tiempo deseándolo, tanto tiempo viéndolo como algo imposible y ahora... simplemente Horo le hacía aquello como si fuese muy normal... aunque en verdad, no sabía los motivos... y posiblemente solo fuera para que Naomi no lo viese ahí con él...

Porque Horo había dicho que no quería casarse pero, no le había especificado porque motivo, solo que no amaba a Naomi, sin embargo la atracción que sentía físicamente por ella era fuerte y él no quería, no IBA a ser el 'plato de segunda mesa' de nadie... aun si ese alguien era Horo...

Lentamente comenzaron a separarse... ¿qué había pasado ahí?... Horo estaba completamente desubicado... eso sin duda no debió haber pasado... no debió haber hecho aquello...

Pero lo quería, quería tanto eso... le era tan necesario como el respirar... como el vivir y sin embargo le embriagaba al punto que no le permitía pensar... solo estaban sus deseos que pedían ser satisfechos... y deseaba, verdaderamente deseaba a Ren...

Aunque no podía definir exactamente de que manera... si solo como un deseo común y corriente o algo más...

Se miraron unos momentos a los ojos y Ren quitó de forma rápida sus manos del cuello de Horo sonrojándose por su atrevimiento y sintiendo la humedad de sus labios... sintiendo aun la cercanía de este y como entre besos sin darse cuenta Horo había soltado sus mejillas y lo sujetó de la cintura...

También pudo percibir el desconcierto de Horo y supo que no debía haber respondido... no se explicaba porque el peli-azul había hecho aquello por mas que le daba vueltas al asunto... y quería saberlo, necesitaba saberlo...

... Saber porque de aquel arrasador beso... porque de aquel roce tan suave y a la vez tan lleno de deseo...

- Horo... – dijo con suavidad sintiendo aun la cercanía que debería haberse desecho; necesitaba que el chico se quitara pronto de él, que se moviera y lo dejara reponerse pues se sentía muy diferente cuando estaba atrapado por su cuerpo... era como si perdiera la capacidad de razonar... – Horo, creo que... – sin embargo no pudo continuar la frase por otro beso, pero esta vez uno corto... ligero y cariñoso... y pudo percibir la sonrisa del ainú al momento de responder mientras tenía sus labios aun sobre los suyos...

- Si... ya se fueron... – escuchó la contestación a la pregunta sin formular mientras el oji-negro apoyaba su frente contra la de Ren... podía sentir el calor de un leve sonrojo en su rostro y sonrió al percibirlo... "totalmente adorable" pensó al levantar su vista y observarlo.

- Compremos ya eso y vámonos – dijo Ren mientras se zafaba del agarre de Horo y caminaba rumbo a aquellos 'geles'.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

9:00 p.m.

- Yoh... ¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO?

Esa si que era una buena pregunta, al menos para él... en que había pensado Yoh para mandarlo a una tienda de cosas eróticas y juguetes de sexo...

- Ren... de eso quería hablarte... – dijo sonriendo lo que parecía divertido; en verdad Horo ya le había contado algo acerca de eso, pero solo que entraron a 'cierta tienda' y había visto cosas extrañas en ella... sin embargo sabía que Ren se lo tomaría peor que el ainú al que todo le pareció una experiencia mas y además de todo fue divertida. – Ren... creo que la experiencia fue lo único que te quedó y lo único productivo que sacaste de todo aquello.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – cuestionó el chino apartando la vista del estrellado cielo sobre sus cabezas para fijarla en Yoh...

Se encontraba en la terraza... de verdad le gustaba ese lugar y mas si tenía que pensar cosas, como en ese momento que no sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer... en ese momento que se sentía confundido y hasta cierto punto... solo...

Sí, solo, porque dijera lo que dijera sabía que nada cambiaría... le dijese a quien fuera nada borraría el beso con Horo y peor... el compromiso de este...

- Que... era en la tienda antes de esa... – dijo tratando de ponerse serio pero, si normalmente le divertía todo, aquel hecho hacía que se riera mas de lo normal...

- Yoh! – dijo enojado (casi al nivel furioso) en el momento que escuchó aquellas palabras - ¿me vas a decir que no tuve porque pasar la vergüenza de entrar allí?

- De hecho... no... jijijiji... me imagino las caras graciosas que debiste haber hecho... – continuó con tono burlón y sonriendo al ver aquello.

- Y entonces?

- Mañana tendré que ir yo por el gel... así que toma – le lanza el 'gel' sabor cereza que habían comprado – es tuyo... después de todo lo trajiste con tu dinero.

- ¿Y para que voy a querer yo eso?

- Quien sabe... a lo mejor terminas por ponerlo en un sándwich jijiji – contestó Yoh al ver la cara de Ren, pero se sentó junto a él con el afán de seguir la conversación de manera amistosa. - paso algo mas allí ¿verdad?

- Porque la pregunta. – dijo aun molesto pero sintiéndose un poco tenso... después de todo no era algo que debiera estar publicando por todos lados.

- Estas pensativo Ren... signo inequívoco de que algo ocurrió de seguro entre tu y Horo y es algo que no debió pasar... al menos por ahora. – dijo Yoh; de verdad era casi imposible ocultarle nada a él.

- Me beso... – respondió frente a los ojos de sorpresa de Yoh... – si Yoh, me beso, pero solo fue para ocultarnos de Naomi, ella andaba en el centro y paso por la tienda cuando estábamos adentro... es como si tuviera un radar de Horo...

- Si... lo entiendo, también he llegado a pensar eso... – dijo Yoh sonriendo – como si Horo tuviera un chip localizador instalado... jijiji – sonrió imaginándose a Horo con una cadena atada a la cabeza llena de chips y a Naomi detrás con una antena parabólica... de verdad Naomi era posesiva.

- Si... pero solo fue por eso y ahora... – suspiro y dejo que las palabras se perdieran lentamente en el silencio de la noche esperando para soltar las próximas – no hemos hablado de ello... y no quiero que me diga que no le importo en lo absoluto...

- Entonces Ren? Sabes que Horo ya no es un niño y simplemente no dejara las cosas así... en algún momento querrá aclararlas... y no dejara que simplemente evadas el tema, buscara la manera de obtener una respuesta.

- La cual le negaré.

- No se si sea lo mejor... estas demasiado seguro de que Horo no siente nada por ti, pero yo creo que no es así Ren... – contestó de pronto Yoh poniendo serio.

- No importa – dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a su habitación – no seré yo quien deba dar el primer paso... no voy a humillarme sabiendo que él ya tiene a alguien. – y dicho esto entro a la casa...

Aun sin saber que ese momento estaba mas cerca de lo que pensó...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Demonios!" nuevamente quedaba algo inconcluso entre ellos... toda la maldita tarde juntos, se habían dado un beso y él no tuvo el valor para aclarar las cosas... siquiera pudo aclararse a si mismo que sentía por Ren para hacer eso...

Porque debía aceptar que fuera de ser un beso había sido entre ellos dos, personas del mismo sexo, amigos desde la infancia... y... ¡era asqueroso!

Aunque en ese momento no lo sintió así y tampoco ahora lo hacía... había sido tan... bueno y... hasta... satisfactorio...

"Me gustó" se dijo a si mismo... "me gustó ese beso con Ren... me gustó como movió sus labios sobre los míos respondiendo..." sus ojos se fijaron en el cuerpo relajado y dormido del peli-violáceo "me gustó como se sentían... me gustó como besa Ren... me gusta Ren..."

Sus ojos recorrieron aquel cuerpo... que aun bajo las sábanas sabía como era... delgado... lindo... tentador... con ese aire arrogante y orgulloso...

"Ren..." su mente pasaba una y otra vez aquel hecho y repetía la sensación de los labios suaves y cálidos dándole aquel beso... respondiéndole... ¡porque Ren le respondió y de forma positiva!

"Nunca creí que Ren besara así" suavemente se removió para ver al chino acostado en aquel lugar... tan cerca... tan relativamente cerca...

"Debería hablar con él" se dijo a si mismo y sin medir consecuencias ni pensarlo siquiera se levantó, gateo hasta el futón de Ren y comenzó a moverlo de forma suave... "oye... ¿y que le digo?" pensó una vez que Ren se movió un poco y lo vio de frente... no podía evitar que su vista se fijara en aquellos labios levemente entreabiertos, respirando aire y haciéndole pensar en su sedosidad...

- Ren... – lo llamó mientras lo movía de forma un poco mas fuerte – Ren... despierta, Ren... – siguió así hasta que el chino comenzó a abrir algo lento sus ojos...

El oji-dorado se sobresaltó un poco al ver a Horo ahí pero luego solo lo miró... en verdad no quería eso pero suponía en verdad de lo que quería hablarle Horo; sin embargo no fue su culpa así que le tocaba a él dar la explicación. Se miraron fijamente por unos momentos hasta que Horo se decidió hablar, después de todo no sería bueno despertar a Ren a mitad de la noche solo para quedársele viendo como idiota y que este se enojara... aunque resultaría divertido...

- Tenemos que aclarar algo Ren... – le dijo suavemente – sobre lo que pasó esta tarde.

- ¿Y sobre que de esta tarde? – preguntó el chino en tono aburrido y molesto que evitaba su nerviosismo.

- El... beso – Horo se sonrojó y dio gracias a que la habitación se encontraba oscura Ren simplemente no dijo nada y Horo entendió que Ren creía que todo había sido su culpa, su iniciativa y que ahora debería explicarle que fue lo que le paso... – yo... yo quería saber si... si te había gustado... ¿te gustó?

- ¿No que aquello era para que pareciera real? – evadió la respuesta a aquella pregunta - ¿No que era para que tu noviecita no nos viera en esa tienda?

- Bien... tu lo dijiste 'era para eso' al menos al inicio... y... luego... ¿te gustó? – insistió el peli-azul mientras estrujaba la camisa de su pijama de ositos con sus manos... en verdad le ponía nervioso tener esa conversación con Ren y mas cuando Ren evitaba decirle lo que preguntaba... lo que quería saber aunque... no sabía exactamente porque quería saber aquello... ¿por qué necesitaba escuchar a Ren decirle si se sintió bien o no con el beso...?

- Porque lo hiciste entonces? – volvió a evadir y se estaba volviendo demasiado obvio que no quería responderle a Horo... sabía perfectamente que Horo empezaba a notar aquello.

- Porque... quería – contestó sinceramente y vio el desconcierto en los ojos de Ren... – porque me encanta como se ven tus labios y quería ver si se sentían tan agradables como lo son a la vista... – continuó y Ren pudo percibir como Horo se abochornaba...

"Así que le gustan mis labios... ¿qué le pasa a Horo? Creí que..." pensó el chino mientras veía a Horo ponerse incomodo "sin embargo eso... no es nada... no se compara con lo que siento por él... y solo por eso no voy a caer en algo que no tenga que suceder..."

- Ya dime Ren... ¿a ti te gusto? De verdad quiero saberlo...

- No se – dijo con suavidad – no lo se Horo... ¿me debería haber gustado que otro hombre me besara?

- Oye! Discúlpame por pensar que talvez te agradó... – bueno... había hecho lo posible pero Ren no dejaba de ser fastidioso y molesto... ni arrogante... ni frío... ni necio... ni...

- Disculpa aceptada – soltó con sarcasmo.

- Pero... Ren olvidándonos el hecho de que somos hombres... ¿te gustó?

- Horo... tengo sueño ¿si? Luego hablamos de eso.

- No... ya hay muchas cosas inconclusas entre nosotros y esta no será una mas de ellas Ren... dime en verdad... ¿por qué me respondiste el beso?

- ¿Por qué me besaste tu? – devolvió la pregunta.

- Esto no nos esta haciendo avanzar! – se quejo el peli-azul mientras fruncía el ceño.

- Entonces ya duérmete!

- No hasta que me digas por...

- Para que se viera real; no significó nada para mi ¿entiendes? Nada, solo salimos de un problema y yo... nada mas. Ahora quiero dormir? – terminó algo molesto mirando al peli-azul que abrió los ojos sorprendido pero molesto...

Y de pronto solo sintió nuevamente (por segunda vez en el día) los labios de Horo sobre los suyos... robándole de nuevo un beso que era absolutamente deseado... un beso que respondió desde el momento en que sus labios hicieron contacto... y ante todo un beso que no debía estarse dando...

Sus labios se rozaban de formas muy diferentes y con sentimientos desiguales también; el de Ren confundido... suave... el de Horo desesperado, enojado, hambriento...

Lentamente se separó y buscó la mirada de Horo que brillaba aun en la oscuridad y seguía enojada; ¡El ainú lo besaba y era él quien se molestaba!

- Eso tampoco significó nada para mi – escuchó al peli-azul y vio como se levantaba e iba a su futón donde se acostó dándole la espalda.

Instintivamente tocó sus labios...

La yema de su dedo índice los recorrió suavemente... pero aquello era lo mejor... fingir no sentir nada aun cuando se moría con cada suave beso que se daban, con cada toque suave en su piel que hacía recorrer electricidad por cada una de sus células...

Pero por su bien y el del mismo Horo era lo mejor...

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

Día 17

8:00 p.m.

Nunca había sido peor el estar enojado con alguien... o por lo menos no enojado solo molesto... ¿por qué Ren tenía que ser tan altanero?

¿Tanto le costaba decirle simplemente 'no me gustó y no lo hagas otra vez'? pero no... tenía que irse por el camino difícil, por el camino complicado y ¡el peor camino!

Uno que a el no le gustaba...

Ya estaba cansado y sin embargo... quería dejar de sentirse como se sentía en ese momento... en especial en ese instante que estaba empacando...

Al día siguiente regresaban a Hokkaido pues se salieron del plazo permitido... y Naomi y él acordaron volver ese día... 22 de noviembre para poder pasar su cumpleaños con sus padres... aunque el no quería mucho alejarse pues le hubiera gustado pasarlo también con sus amigos...

Sin embargo era imposible...

Y mas cuando estaba en esa situación; confundido... molesto y todo por culpa del oji-dorado...

Casi no habían hablado en lo que llevaban desde aquello pero lo poco que lo hacían era como antes, la mínima cosa en la que diferían en vez de dejar todo de lado preferían ponerse a pelear hasta que alguien los calmaba...

Extrañaba poder hablar tranquilamente con Ren...

Quería arreglar todo...

- Ya esta la cena servida. – escuchó anunciar al peli-violáceo mientras este entraba para sacar no sabía que de su mochila...

¿En verdad sería costumbre de Ren quedarse a dormir en la casa de los Asakura?

- Y que cenaremos? – preguntó en el mismo tono de este.

- No se. – respondió Ren volviendo a meter lo que sacó en ella – date prisa... – dijo y lo miró levemente... le encantaba como se veía cuando hacía eso... y se dio cuenta de algo...

¡Ren también quería arreglar las cosas!

– Porque te interesa? – preguntó en tono altanero intentando al propio provocar a Ren a pelear... sin duda aquello que había comprado le serviría...

– Bien, si no quieres simplemente... – comenzó a quejarse el oji-dorado pero Horo algo divertido le lanzó lo que parecía una piedra con un palito y este le daba en la cabeza...

- ¡Que demonios crees que estas haciendo! – casi grito enfadado por la forma en la que Horo se tomaba su 'intento' de reconciliación (que no le salía nada bien) sin embargo vio como este sonreía con satisfacción y ternura y al instante toda su furia se fue por la borda y lo miró fijamente interrogándole con la mirada...

– Date prisa... o la cena se te enfriará también – dijo Horo sonriéndole y saliendo por la puerta y Ren lo entendió perfectamente...

– Ambos somos un par de idiotas – se dijo a si mismo y miró con atención lo que aquel le había lanzado y que no era una piedra ni nada por el estilo...

Un muñequito...

Sí, un muñequito que estaba sacando la lengua...

Un gatito enojado...

Se fijo en que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada y se permitió dirigirle una mirada llena de ternura al pequeño muñequito de plástico... y jaló el palito que estaba en un costado de su columna...

Inmediatamente comenzó a salirle de la boca un pequeño papel (justo sobre la lengua, algo que justificaba la enorme cabeza del gato) y Ren abrió los ojos sorprendido y feliz al mismo tiempo...

Perdón 

_Se que fui un tonto_

_Pero no quiero estar así_

_No contigo_

_Lo siento mucho_

_Ren_

_Atte.:_

_Horo_

Luego de eso el gatito duró unos instantes antes de que el papel (rojo como la lengua del gato) volviera a entrar por su boca dejándole solo la lengua plástica del inicio.

Las letras doradas de computadora sobre la pequeña hoja de papel eran diminutas pero no le importó... lo que importaba es que Horo había pensado en la manera de arreglar las cosas por él solo... y eso valía mucho mas que cualquier cosa o regalo caro que pudiera darle alguien mas (léase que seguro el gatito costó barato, aunque si hablamos de el dinero que puede pagar Ren TODO sería barato ¬¬)

Lo tomó con ambas manos y lo abrazó ligeramente percatándose que de pronto estaba sonrojado... aquello nunca lo hubiera pensado... en especial del peli-azul...

- Bien – se dijo a si mismo – creo que ya me retrase bastante – y dicho aquello metió el gatito en un lugar SEGURO dentro de su mochila donde no corriera el riesgo ni de ser encontrado ni de romperse...

Lo guardaría como algo especial de la persona que alguna vez se robó su corazón...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

- La cena estuvo deliciosa Tamamura – dijo Naomi de forma cortante una vez la cena hubo terminado... otra vez distinguía esa actitud en su prometido... no podía durar nada sin acercarse a ese maldito Chino...

Pero Tao se las pagaría... además...

Ya no lo verían hasta su boda... no podría arruinar nada...

- Horo – llamó la atención de su prometido – tenemos que decirles algo – se dirigió a todos los presentes y miró a su prometido sonriendo nuevamente... haría TODO por separar a Horokeu del chino. - ¿lo dices tu o yo? – dijo al ver que el peli-azul bajaba la mirada notoriamente triste... y pudo percibir el leve 'tu' de Horo (que estaba a su lado) – mañana regresamos a Hokkaido.

Torbellino de cosas pasó en ese momento...

Anna levantó la vista mirando de la misma forma fría que siempre, Mientras que Pilika los miraba enojada por no decirle nada, Tamao los miró repetidamente pero sin atreverse a decir nada por la repentina partida mientras que Yoh prácticamente se ahogaba con el fresco que estaba tomando y ahora no paraba de toser, Ren... simplemente trató de buscar la mirada de Horo pero este no quería hacerlo, no quería verlo a los ojos porque sabía que podía lastimar grandemente al chino por no decirle nada... pero...

¿Lastimarlo¿En verdad creía que podía lastimar a Ren solo por aquello?

Lentamente comenzó a mirar al muchacho buscando algo... algo que le dijera que no estaba enfadado mas lo que encontró fue... dolor... o quizás consternación... y no pudo seguirlo mirando... simplemente aquella mirada dorada que nunca había visto así lo mataba poco a poco...

- Horo – dijo Naomi que estaba mirándolo desde hacía algunos momentos – no piensas despedirte?

- Porque? – preguntó Ren... el cual comenzó a pensar de forma rápida en el momento que observó el rostro de Horo... el cual le decía claramente que no entendía lo que le sucedía a él... pero necesitaba ayuda...

- Porque nos vamos – contestó Naomi mirándolo y por primera vez Ren le devolvió esa mirada de odio... una mirada que Ren hace mucho tiempo no le dirigía a nadie.

- Si... pero recuerdo que Horo dijo que quería que fuéramos un tiempo a su aldea – dijo Yoh dándole una pequeña ayuda a Ren y mirándole, haciendo que el chino comprendiera perfectamente aquello.

- Horo – dijo el chino lentamente y de forma fuerte pero dudosa - ¿no quieres que nos vayamos mañana con ustedes? – dijo y observó la sorpresa en el rostro del muchacho la cual casi de inmediato fue remplazada por una felicidad descomunal.

- Claro que si! – dijo y Naomi le dirigió una mirada de odio a Ren nuevamente... ese chino en definitiva SE LAS PAGARÍA.

- Bueno... creo que lo mejor será que comencemos a empacar – dijo Yoh levantándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina a dejar sus platos dejando a todos silenciosos y pensativos... solo cierto peli-azul dijo lo que muchos pensaban...

- Pero... – Horo dudo... – y los gastos? – dijo mirando a Ren el cual miró a Anna...

- Yoh y yo lo tomaremos como una segunda Luna de Miel. – dijo Anna – será por nuestra cuenta.

- Y yo puedo pagar lo de Tamao y mío - agregó Ren – Ryu no puede por su trabajo igual que Fausto... al menos no por ahora... no hay problema – contestó levantándose y siguiendo a Yoh en la cocina dejando a todos silenciosos y a Naomi rabiando...

La tensión se respiraba en el ambiente y Horo, algo rígido al ver a Ren salir de la cocina solo dijo – seguiré empacando – y salió del lugar...

Lo odiaba... Naomi odiaba a Ren y de esta no se escapaba...

Podía permitir que Horo lo mirara con deseo y que él le devolviera esas miradas de forma disimulada pero NUNCA que arruinara su matrimonio...

Y ya sabía que sería lo que mas le dolería a ese estúpido...

Ver a Horo casarse...

* * *

Al fin! Poquito pero bonito... en especial me gustó el gatito y es que el domingo vi uno que era idéntico al que le dio Horo a Ren y me gustó tanto que decidí ponerlo aquí!

De verdad, me gustó mucho ese gatito pero ahora lo que importa es que el capi esta terminado y ya ven...

¡Fui mala! JAJAJAJAJA... por ahora solo besito pero todo se fue a la ----------- sin embargo no tengo el corazón para dejarlos enojados... ToT...

Pero ya ven que estoy trabajando en ello y... ¿qué pasará ahora que se van a Hokkaido? Faltan solo 28 días para la boda de Horín...

Y bueno, no tengo mucho que decir solo que se que me quedó cursi pero eso provocó el gatito en mi y bien... imagínense si salió eso lo lindo que era el gatito... en fin el que yo vi decía perdón en una banderita pero se veía mas bonito el papelito en mi loca imaginación, así que...

Contesto Reviews!

Thami: me alegra que te gustara el YohAnna que puse, de verdad y aunque no es mucho, bueno, ahí lo tienes y ya ves que pasó después del beso… de verdad el orgullo es un problema…

Armys: Gracias por el review, me alegra que te guste y lo encuentres interesante pero ya ves… siempre problemas por el orgullo de ambos y bien, espero que te guste este capi y verás lo pronto que se irá el tiempo en cuento lleguen a Hokkaido pero por ahí va a terminar… ¿se casa o no se casa?

Niacriza: Hi! Si, lo besó pero se le fue el decirle algo que no fuera un poco… tonto, de verdad que ahora van a ponerse mal als cosas, ya ves que tu 'gran amiga' Naomi se propuso algo muy malo, pero… ¿Qué será? Y falta poco para la boda, bien, espero que te guste y ya quiero ver ese fic de HoroXRen! Suerte a ti también con los regalos!

Miguel: Gracias por el review y talvez tarden un poco mas en sincerarse pero ya estoy viendo como hacer eso y sip, hubo beso pero ya ves lo que paso… y bueno… en Hokkaido pueden pasar muchas cosas y todo a vista y paciencia de los papas de Horo pero ya veremos que hacer así que te cuidas y Chao!

Bien, muchas gracias por los reviews, de verdad me ponen feliz y agregar que les deseo a todos una feliz navidad!

Leo


	11. Chapter 11

OK, este capitulo se va mas en conversaciones que en acción... (no he dicho de que tipo) aunque casi todos son así, pero este es mas... amplio en cuanto a conversaciones, así que ustedes ahí me dicen...

Lo que pasa es que aun no soy buena poniendo acción y necesito que me tengan paciencia...

Pero si tienen alguna queja ahí me dejan el menaje y con mucho gusto trato de mejorar!

Bueno... solo en cuanto a las personalidades de los personajes (valga la redundancia) no prometo nada... !es que fascina verlos así! Además, si son quejas de Ren hay que ver que él se prometió cambiar para ver si Horito lo quería mas así!

Bueno... aclaraciones...

"pensamientos" igual que siempre...

-/-/-/-/-/-/ cambio de escena!

Shaman King no me pertenece, o sea que yo no hice nada ni ayude en eso...

Y Bueno... las personalidades que ya sabes... completamente cambiadas...

Creo que es todo... y bueno... espero les guste...

Ahora...

El Fic!

* * *

**Capitulo 11: **

**Rumbo a Hokkaido...**

22 de noviembre

7:00 a.m.

La mañana amaneció sin duda alguna agitada... solo a ellos se les ocurría hacer un viaje de ultima hora pero en fin, sería por el bien de ellos mismos ya que últimamente se respiraba un poco de tensión entre algunos de los habitantes de la pensión...

Aunque Yoh dudaba sinceramente que fuera por estrés... es más, sabía que aquello era por los problemas que tenían Naomi, Ren y Horo... realmente nunca pensó ver esa clase de triangulo amoroso... generalmente hubiera sido dos chicas por su amigo... pero en ese caso eran una chica... un chico y su mejor amigo...

Verdaderamente aquello de irse con Horo no tenía mucho sentido pero así lo habían planeado...

- HOROJEU USUI! VEN AHORA MISMO! – la voz estridente y enfadada de Pilika sonó por toda la pensión... y los pasos apresurados de el chico llamado rumbo a su hermana... ¿y ahora que había pasado?

Volvieron a sonar los pasos de ambos hermanos ir a otra habitación entre los reclamos de Pilika que se encontraba verdaderamente enojada...

Un momento de silencio y volvieron a sonar gritos pero esta vez de las dos chicas... Naomi y Pilika estaban discutiendo a gritos por...

- Devuélveme mi camisa! – se escuchó la voz de Pilika aumentar súbitamente de tono... ¿por eso era el problema?

- Se me ve mejor a mi! – escuchó contestar a Naomi, con la voz enfadada pero no precisamente con Pilika; la verdad era que había estado algo... ¿amargada? Desde la cena donde Ren dijo que quería ir con ellos y ahora que lo pensaba... si iba Ren iba también Jun ¿verdad?

Ahora que lo pensaba no la habían visto en lo que llevaba de estar allí, e Yoh se preguntaba porque no la habían visto llegar con lo hiperactiva que era.

- NO ME INTERESA ES MÍA! – La voz de Pilika rompiendo el anterior argumento de Naomi estremeció el lugar, su tono de voz aumentando con cada momento que pasaba.

- Pilika Cálmate! – se escuchó ahora el extraño intento de Horo por calmarlas, Horo no estaba en las anteriores discusiones pero verdaderamente parecía que tampoco le harían caso, menos cuando...

- QUE ME CALME! ESA ES MI BLUSA Y TU ME LA REGALASTE Y AHORA ESA... LO QUE SEA ME LA QUITO! – Pilika... enojada, resentida y lo peor humillada por su hermano reclamó; porque si, Horokeu se estaba poniendo del lado de Naomi y tenía sus razones... se iban a casar era obvio que tratara de defenderla pero en ese momento Pilika no entendía aquello, solo comprendía el hecho de que aquella chica le estaba robando a su hermano mayor y este, sangre de su sangre, no hacía nada para defenderse.

Y ahora que Yoh lo pensaba el comportamiento de Horo era como tratando de amoldarse a la idea de que se casaría y nada lo iba a evitar, que ni el mismo tenía la fuerza para hacerlo; por una vez Horo se daba fácilmente por vencido...

Y por lo que le contaba Ren, el chino tampoco estaba actuando lo mejor posible... mira que estarse enojando porque lo besen (en especial la persona que le gusta) es un poco... ilógico, pero ya conocía a Ren... siempre poniendo ante todo su orgullo y conociendo a Horo este tampoco había movido un dedo para que Ren tomara la iniciativa...

Y se había además dado cuenta de que Ren le gustaba bastante a Horo... bueno... mas que bastante. Los celos que Horo sentía hacia Ren no eran normales... eran posesivos...

Pero hasta que Horo no afrontara el mayor problema (que podía ser el mismo) nada iba a pasar, o al menos nada relevante.

Primero Horo tenía que aclararse... pero ya vería que pasaba, por ahora no había aun peligro... y además...

- AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SUELTA MI CABELLO!

Oh si, iba a ser la... ¿vigésima sexta? Vez que fuera a calmar a alguna de las muchachas... en especial a Pilika ya que parecía que Naomi haría lo posible por evitar ese viaje...

Pero debía llegar antes de que lo evitara al ir al hospital sin cuero cabelludo...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

- Hola Anna... ¿podrías decirme donde esta Ren, es solo que traigo su ropa...

Anna se retiró de la puerta y permitió que entrara Jun. Era definitivo que iba a viajar con ellos ya que había llegado a visitar a Ren y este ahora salía con que se marchaba a Hokkaido...

Pero en fin tenía sus motivos.

- Esta en la habitación que siempre le toca... – dijo de forma fría cuando llegó frente a su cuarto la rubia y la peli-verde le miró con una sonrisa pícara en su lindo rostro.

- Espero que no te moleste viajar con nosotros en tu segunda luna de miel. – dijo sonriendo y la rubia sostuvo su mirada firme sin embargo un pequeño sonrojo salió a relucir en sus mejillas.

- No importa – susurró antes de entrar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Jun solo continuó caminando con la 'pequeña' maleta de ruedas que traía y entró como si nada en el cuarto en que se encontraba Ren. Ahí estaba él, tirado en el suelo mirando el techo como si fuese muy importante hacer eso y solo despegó la mirada unos segundos para mirarla y susurrar.

- Veo que llegaste.

La chica sonrió nuevamente pero de inmediato se puso seria; no era que le importara lo que su hermano estaba gastando en el viaje pero... ¿y si era en vano? Bien sabía que solo saldría lastimado de aquello y era eso lo que importaba... que Ren no saliera mal de eso...

- Ren – susurró y se fue a sentar a su lado - ¿sabes lo que haces?

- Porque no habría de hacerlo? – dijo mientras 'analizaba mas a fondo' el techo, y luego se sentaba junto a su hermana.

- Ren, no me devuelvas la pregunta, conmigo eso de 'evadir' la respuesta directa no funciona... ¿estas seguro de lo que estas haciendo? – dijo mirándolo nuevamente y captando su atención. Siempre era así con Jun, lo conocía demasiado bien como para poder ocultarle algo... así había sido desde el primer momento en que Horo le empezó a gustar, ella simplemente lo noto... incluso mucho antes de que él se diera cuenta.

- Si. – dijo finalmente después de analizar la próxima respuesta... era un verdadero problema que se conocieran tan bien mutuamente, estaba casi seguro de que Jun trataría de ponerle el lado malo del asunto frente a sus ojos para que no se equivocara y no se lastimara a si mismo cuando la venda cayera de sus ojos... y estar listo para todo...

- Y si... ya sabes, si no logras hacer nada. – listo, aquella era la pregunta que le estaba carcomiendo la mente desde hacía... bueno, desde la cena cuando dijo que iba con él... no sabía ni para que se ofreció, aquello no cambiaría en nada el hecho y sería peor porque allí estarían los padres de Horo... y Horo siempre estaría dispuesto a demostrarles que era en verdad digno de ser su hijo y ser... bueno, si él le gustara (muy poco probable) él... era obvio que los decepcionaría, después de todo no eran esos los 'valores' que sabía le habían inculcado.

- De todos modos no voy para arruinar su boda... solo quiero que sepa que estoy con él, es todo, ya si él interpreta todo de otra forma es diferente y sería cuestión de él si le interesa... – respondió analizando cuidadosamente cada palabra - yo solo lo acompaño antes de que se comprometa con Itsú por siempre. – finalizó y pudo observar el rostro dudoso que su hermana ponía. – sabré que hacer Jun, soy fuerte, eso no me afectara tanto. – agregó.

- Ren, no será tan fácil... tu lo quieres.

- Yo nunca te he dicho que lo quiero – dijo de forma fría – solo... me encapriche con él, es todo. – dichas estas palabras agachó la mirada y volteo el rostro...

Y Jun sabía perfectamente que significaba aquello... siempre había sabido que lo de Ren por Horo no era un simple capricho; ese brillo extraño que se veía y esa felicidad disimulada cuando peleaban era solo una forma de demostrar ante sus ojos que no era un simple capricho de Ren... era mucho, mucho mas que eso... y nadie mejor que ella comprendía que lo que su hermano quería tratar de hacer era negárselo a si mismo.

- Espero que no quedes tan mal después de esto.

- Ya te dije que no... – pero sus palabras fueron cortadas en cuanto Jun lo abrazó de forma protectora... después de todo por mas que creciera siempre sería su hermanito...

- Solo espero que sepas – empezó con voz dulce la peli-verde – que no siempre estar enamorado es tan duro y doloroso Ren – y dichas estas palabras se levantó dejando a su hermano congelado en el mismo sitio que estaba...

Ya que él nunca le había dicho nada de aquello...

Ni que lo que en verdad sentía era tan fuerte...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

- Ya esta todo en los tres taxis?

- Si Anna – contestó Yoh, en verdad, era increíble que nueve personas pudieran llevar tantas cosas cada una y tuvieron que llamar un taxi por cada tres... totalmente increíble (claro, todo por cortesía de Manta que se había apuntado al viaje)

- Bueno – dijo sonriendo Jun – subimos, sino se nos hará tarde y no me gustaría llegar de noche con el frío que debe estar haciendo por esta época... ¿ustedes que dicen?

- Si – respondió Pilika mientras entraba en el asiento delantero de uno de ellos – Naomi, Jun ¿qué están esperando? Entren – llamó la atención de las muchachas. Verdaderamente Pilika se veía muy animada de viajar en primera clase en el tren (cortesía de Manta también, ya que Anna no quería ir de otra forma ¬¬)

A regañadientes Naomi entró en el taxi (ella quería ir con Horo) y este emprendió su camino en torno a la estación de tren mientras los otros entraban en los demás...

- Ya necesitaba unas vacaciones – suspiró Yoh dirigiéndose Ren y Horo que estaban en el asiento trasero... – espero que todo salga bien...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

2:30 p.m.

Yoh¿No has visto a Horo? – preguntó el oji-dorado.

Y es que después de esa conversación con Jun de la mañana había estado mas pensativo de lo normal... en verdad era necesario terminar con todo aquello antes de que se hiciera mas daño y había decidido algo... muy importante en ese momento para él... y muy difícil también...

- No Ren... recientemente no, pero como hace una hora me dijo que quería descansar un poco y que se iba a la parte de atrás; como el tren esta vacío me dijo que estaría bien que se durmiera en el asiento y como son de primera clase... creo que le gustan mas – dijo Yoh sonriendo mientras veía a Ren sentarse unos momentos, lo notaba verdaderamente inquieto, de verdad que Ren estaba mal... eso lo estaba haciendo perder el control que siempre demostraba tener.

- Bien... iré a buscarlo – dijo Ren levantándose lo que parecía bastante nervioso, sin embargo no se movía de aquel lugar.

- Para que? – preguntó con curiosidad Yoh, esa situación viniendo de Ren no era muy común y prefería que se 'desestrezara' un poco antes de que fuera a hablar con Horo de lo que creía iba a hablarle.

- Quiero terminar ya con esta mentira... – dijo Ren mirando por la ventana lo que parecía preocupado – Horo no quiere a Naomi no voy a dejar que arruine su vida y con ello la mía Yoh. Si él no quiere nada conmigo que no sea por miedo, que sea porque no siente nada... o porque quiere a otra persona – agregó dejando el tono frío de lado y poniendo uno que mas sonaba a dolor – No es justo lo que me esta haciendo...

- Pero el no sabe nada.

- Por eso quiero que lo sepa... si me va a odiar Yoh que no sea porque lo quiero... que entienda que no lo pude evitar... traté pero no pude... – dijo Ren y miró la puerta como pidiendo ayuda... de verdad ver a Ren así era preocupante... pero necesitaba calmarlo antes que hiciera las cosas de un modo que no debía.

- Ren, no puedes pedirle nada de eso sin decirle primero lo que sientes, o lo tomara mal...

- Tienes razón – dijo calmándose poco a poco... de todos modos no importa... voy a decirle lo que siento ahora mismo y no me interesa si no le agrada que me guste. – dicho aquello el muchacho de cabello violeta salió caminando rumbo al lugar en que creía estaba quien buscaba.

- Buena suerte – susurro Yoh mientras dirigía su mirada al cielo ahora algo nublado y las montañas cubiertas de nieve.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Horo se encontraba descansando... pero no podía dormir... tenía tantas cosas que pensar y ya había pasado algunas de ellas... unas con respuestas, otras sin ellas...

Tantas cosas que sentía y no sabía identificar... y por dos personas totalmente diferentes...

Por un lado Naomi... por el otro extrañamente Ren...

Naomi era... una persona difícil (no mas que Ren, claro esta) si, sin duda ella era difícil de entender. Además era celosa, posesiva... pero tenía su lado bueno... era cariñosa, dulce, linda... nada humilde... no era comprensiva... se metía en ciertas cosas... hablaba de mas... le encantaba ver a todos humillados a sus pies y tratar a la gente que no quería como basura... pero no era mala... y lo quería, que era lo mas importante, al menos para él, ese cariño que Naomi le profesaba para él era muy importante...

Y Ren... frío, arrogante, y sin nada bueno...

"Eso no es cierto" pensó "Ren también es lindo... y tierno"

Sí, Ren era tierno... esa ternura que ocultaba bajo la capa de niño autosuficiente... lo cariñoso que podía llegar a ser sin darse cuenta por cualquier cosa (al menos ante sus ojos) lo divertido que se veía cuando se enojaba... la cara de gatito que tenía y esos ojos que últimamente lo volvían loco... y sentía la necesidad de perderse en ellos y besar sus labios para declararlos como suyos...

También le gustaba ver a Ren nervioso, y había notado que cada vez que se le acercaba demasiado pasaba eso... él podía verse tonto pero no lo era... al menos no el todo...

"De seguro se pone a la defensiva porque siente que invado su espacio personal" sonrió internamente al pensar aquello... le encantaba estar cerca de Ren aunque el otro se pusiera a la defensiva. Le encantaba sentirlo cerca... sentirlo simplemente con él... sentir que de alguna forma lo quería y apreciaba aunque fuera como amigo y haría lo que fuera por él... sentir que quería que estuviera bien.

"Estoy loco... Ren jamás pensaría eso... él no es tan... ¿cursi?" Pero cada vez que Ren le sonría sentía que se perdía en el mar de emociones que le despertaba... aunque no definiera ninguna...

"Si tan solo tuviera algo de lo que siento por él aparte de amistad concreto"

Y ahora que lo analizaba porque Ren le dijo que quería viajar con él... y con Pilika y Naomi a Hokkaido... además, no creía que Jun supiera aquello porque parecía confundida pero feliz con la idea del viaje...

- Ren... – suspiró al aire - ¿qué siento por ti?

De pronto se quedó en silencio al escuchar pasos rumbo a su vagón... en verdad era un poco aburrido eso de viajar en primera clase (y todos pensaban que se divertía mucho) Todos los vagones casi vacíos... y otros completamente desérticos pero Anna así lo había querido... y aunque era cómodo se moría del aburrimiento...

Rápidamente se levanto y encontró con que quien abrió en aquel instante la puerta era... Naomi... en verdad Naomi era muy bonita...

- ¿Sucede algo?- pregunto confuso al verla allí a la muchacha y esta solo embozó una sonrisa maliciosa y se aproximó a él; con suavidad puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del peli-azul y se sentó con las piernas abiertas a cada de lado de las del, ahora, confundido, nervioso y sonrojado muchacho.

- Hace mucho que no soy cariñosa contigo – dijo la chica de cabello negro en tono meloso aproximando su rostro al del peli-azul y comenzando a darle cortos y suaves besos en los labios – y me parece buena idea comenzar otra vez – continuó aunque Horo no hacía nada por responder... ¿qué le pasaba?

Siguió así unos minutos hasta que Horo comenzó a responderle el pequeño jueguito que tenía... aunque verdaderamente había algo raro en esta ocasión... no era como otras veces cuando lo besaba, Horo parecía sinceramente ausente... como si pensara en otra cosa mientras la besaba y eso no le gustaba mucho, pero si había algo que preocupaba a Horo no era un problema que ella debiera saber ¿o si? El problema era suyo...

Horo se sentía extraño... verdaderamente no estaba sintiendo nada con ese beso... no sentía... lo mismo que sintió cuando comenzaron su relación... no sentía nada por Naomi en ese instante...

Y no podía dejar de comparar ese beso con el que le dio a Ren... no podía evitar comparar ambos momentos, ambos besos y ambas sensaciones...

Comenzando porque con él Naomi había iniciado el momento... y con Ren fue Horo el que se lanzó a besarlo...

La muchacha se estaba cansando de aquel juego sin sentido e inicio a pasar sus manos por el cuello y el pecho de Horo (a ver si acaso) y desabotonando la camisa del oji-negro... poco a poco y cuando estaba casi totalmente desabrochada...

El sonido de la puerta corrediza lo sobresalto (Naomi solo siguió desabotonando el único botón que quedaba) y Horo pudo ver a Ren que los miró un momento y volvió a cerrar la puerta, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada que no comprendió.

- Ren.. – dijo antes de que Naomi lo besara pero inmediatamente el chico la apartó y salió detrás del muchacho de ojos claros dejándola en su asiento completamente enfadada...

- ¡Demonios! – dijo para si misma entre dientes una vez Horo hubiera cerrado la puerta y su sombra hubo desaparecido de la ventana...

Era decepcionante que aquello hubiera sido un primer intento SEMI-fallido.

- Al menos si estaba pasando algo ahora no... – se dijo a si misma – y lo que vio dejará mucha tela que cortar entre ambos... pero que ese chino sepa que no me voy a dejar ganar... esto es guerra.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

- Ren! – la voz de Horo resonó en el vagón por el que aun iban... ya llevaba recorridos tres de ellos y (dichosamente) ya estaba cerca de alcanzar al peli-violáceo. Vio como el chino se detenía y se volteaba hacia él... ¿y ahora que le decía?

Ren se volteo de forma lenta... y mas que nada, aunque le desagrado enormemente ver a Horo en esa situación con Naomi se dio cuenta que estaba actuando de forma tonta... y mucho peor... se notaba demasiado que le había molestado...

Huir fue lo que hizo, pero era cierto que el había decidido dejar que Horo escogiera por el mismo, y para ese momento había sido demasiado obvio... todo lo que sentía...

Aunque con Horo nunca se sabía...

- Ren yo – comenzó luego de algunos momentos de analizarlo pero nuevamente calló; no sabía que decir, siquiera sabía porque había dejado a Naomi y corrió detrás de Ren... – Ren lo que viste... yo no...

- No hacen falta las explicaciones... le dijo lo que parecía muy calmado el muchacho de ojos claros – deberías volver donde Naomi... no sería bueno que la dejaras allí sola todo el tiempo luego de lo que iban a... hacer, mejor vuelve. Tranquilo yo... no le diré a nadie – Ren se da vuelta e inmediatamente Horo lo detiene sin saber porque... ¿por qué sentía que debía aclararle a Ren eso? Eran cosas personales, de hecho, demasiado personales y suyas como para decirlas a cualquiera, pero sentía que Ren debía saberlo... al menos para que no pensara cosas que no eran...

Y allí iba nuevamente un cuestionamiento... ¿qué le pasaba con Ren¿Porque esa necesidad de que supiera lo que pasaba¿Por qué esa necesidad de que Ren lo... entendiera y le creyera?

- Ren... yo no estaba haciendo nada de lo que piensas, ni tenía planes para ello. – dijo, esperando que Ren le creyera verdaderamente y de forma sencilla (aunque su subconsciente le decía que aquello jamás pasaría) comprendía lo que quería decir con eso.

- Pues... eso no parecía desde donde yo estaba y el como los vi... – contestó mirándolo.

- Ren, en verdad yo no iba a hacer nada... – repitió y observó como Ren hacía un gesto con su cara que expresaba evidentemente todo el sarcasmo que en ese instante no decía...

- ¿Qué te lo impedía? – dijo finalmente frunciendo el ceño pero a su vez observando el fiero sonrojo de Horo... ¿qué significaba aquello¿Por qué Horo se estaba sonrojando de esa manera? – Horo... si en verdad no quieres decirlo, no hay problema... – comentó – pero no veo problema en que hicieras aquello, así que...

- Soy virgen – lo cortó Horo y Ren abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente frente a la confesión del chico de cabello azul – y no quiero que sea... así, lo que digo es que – suspira – se que sonará tonto sabiendo que estoy comprometido y tarde o temprano tendré que cumplirle a Naomi pero... quisiera que sea con alguien especial...

- Bueno... no se que decir – respondió algo serio. – pero... no esta mal que lo seas... en verdad es... dulce que pienses así...

Horo abrió los ojos sorprendido... ¿Ren le había dicho que era dulce? O sea dulce de... lindo...

Ren se sentó suavemente en uno de los asientos y miró por la ventana... Oh no... se le había salido aquel pequeño pensamiento y prefería evitar mirar al peli-azul por un momento como cada vez que pasaba eso...

Suavemente Horo se sentó junto a Ren esperando seguir con la conversación; tanto tiempo de amistad le había hecho comprender (sumando, claro esta, la experiencia del beso y el intentar obtener una respuesta por la fuerza) que con Ren había que dejar las cosas simplemente... fluir... solo así podría obtener una respuesta con la verdad, esperando a que Ren quisiera darla.

Pero también había entendido que en ocasiones era mejor seguir hablando o Ren nunca diría nada... si, así de incomprensible era Ren... y aun así... le gustaba estar con él...

- Y que me dices tu – preguntó con suavidad el peli-azul y observó como el oji-dorado bajaba la cabeza sonrojado – no es necesario que lo digas, estas en todo tu derecho Ren... – agregó y vio al chico asentir mientras se recostaba en la ventana, sin embargo respondió en un tono bajo apenas audible.

- Por eso rompí con Shiori – Horo quedó completamente perplejo y se notó algo en la cara de estupefacción que estaba haciendo porque el chino agrego un poco mas fuerte – Yo... yo nunca quise... hacer nada con ella. Estaba en lo mismo que tu, ella quería y yo... simplemente no... no era la persona indicada... – respondió levemente sonrojado... ¿por qué le decía esas cosas a Horo? De todos modos no importaba ¿o si?

- Entonces?... eres?...

- Es lo mismo Horo... la misma situación...

- Entiendo. – el silencio reinó y lentamente Ren se separó de la ventana y comenzó a recostarse en el hombro de Horo... aunque fuera por unos momentos quería sentirlo cerca...

Y Horo parecía no molestarse por aquello, solo se quedó allí, esperando a que Ren hiciera algo mas... no sabía por que esperaba un beso o cualquier muestra de cariño, aunque aquella ya era una muy grande... y aquello le dio pase a seguir hablando con Ren aunque fuera un momento de aquel tema... a Ren no le molestaba decirle aquello... y sería bueno saber porque Ren no hizo nada con Shiori, pero la manera era primero dando su punto de vista y esperar a que Ren diera el suyo... así era como se habían hecho tan amigos, comprendiendo como debían hablar entre ellos... analizando cada pequeño gesto, cada tono de voz...

Era así como quería a Ren... de aquella forma cuidadosa y delicada...

- Es solo que – suspiró al aire... – mi padre siempre me dijo que siempre se recuerda ese momento para toda tu vida... si fue agradable, o desagradable... si querías a la persona... y si ella te quería o si solo te hizo daño... siempre he pensado que el recuerdo de tu primera vez debe ser con la persona de la cual estas... enamorado... o por lo menos por la que tienes un sentimiento muy cercano a ese... no solo porque tenías ganas y ya...

- Y... ya sabes quien es esa persona, supongo...

- No – dijo con suavidad mirando a Ren... – no se quien... talvez aun no le he encontrado... talvez aun no me he dado cuenta de quien es... pero en el fondo de mi corazón algo me dice que existe...

- Nunca pensé que creyeras eso... verdaderamente no te ves así... – dijo Ren... – pero es bueno saber que alguien piensa como yo... – comentó y volvió a silenciarse el ambiente... hasta que Ren soltó simplemente – me gustaría que la persona con la que pasara eso... pensara como tu...

Y luego de eso no dijo nada mas... hasta que Horo se dio cuenta que esa ultima frase se le salió pues estaba a punto de dormirse, sin embargo se sonrojo visiblemente.

Con lentitud pasó su brazo alrededor de la cintura del peli-violáceo atrayéndolo hacia si para que no se cayera y el también trató de dormir...

Siempre sentía esa paz extraña cuando estaba con Ren y no era difícil en ese momento conciliar el sueño, en aquel instante todas sus dudas se iban, todos sus miedos, todas sus inseguridades... y toda su confusión dejándole solo con el peli-violáceo...

Lentamente sus ojos no resistieron y sintiendo la acompasada respiración de Ren el hombro también cayó dormido...

Naomi, totalmente olvidada para ambos en ese instante, los miraba desde la puerta una vez que ambos se hubieron dormido...

¿Por qué Horo se comportaba así?

¿Por qué Horo... era tan dulce con aquel muchacho?

¿Por qué lo quería así?

Pasó de forma silenciosa al lado de ambos y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla...

Talvez sin darse cuenta llegó a querer a Horo más de lo que creía...

Y por eso lucharía, aunque a ninguno de los amigos de Horo le agradara la idea.

* * *

Bien! Ese es el capitulo... se que quedó como decirlo... hiper cursi, pero bueno... me gusta muchísimo como queda Ren así, se ve tan tierno que dan ganas de agarrarlo en un abrazo fuerte, fuerte, fuerte!

Además, de donde me salió poner a Horo y a Ren a hablar de sus experiencias que están nulas...

Por cierto, si alguien tiene la duda, pregunte a mi profesora de ciencias (sin que nadie se diera cuenta) hace... como cuatro meses mientras veíamos educación sexual que si un hombre era virgen en algún momento de su vida... y me dijo que si y yo pregunte que si solo hasta que maduraba y me dijo que teóricamente no... que hasta no estar en el acto sexual por mas sueñitos lindos e idas al baño que hagan siguen siendo vírgenes y le tome la palabra!

Entonces ya ven... los dos piensan de forma linda! Y Horito es inocente... (pero un poco malpensado, además de tener sueños mojados) y Ren esta divinamente 'cariñoso' (claro, a su manera) con Horito!

Pero en fin, ustedes son los que tienen la ultima palabra, así que si desean opinar solo dejen un...

¡Review!

Y ahora contesto!

Zahia vlc: Bueno, ya ves como son las cosas, pero yo creo que no me tardo en terminarlo… tampoco creo que quede tanto para el final, entonces, bueno, espero que este capitulo te guste y ahí nos vemos!

Thami: Que bueno que te guste, espero que este capitulo igual, aunque yo creo que me pase con lo tiernos que me quedaron los dos, pero y ves… es que cuando uno escribe escuchando música romántica eso es lo que sale…

Armys: Hola! Que bueno que este bonito… pero Naomi no es tan mala… bueno, solo un poquito… y ya ves… va a haber guerra, aunque no mucha, porque no hay mucho que se pueda hacer… pero en fin, de que tendrán problemas los tendrán.

Seinko: Bueno, si son de hecho BASTANTE lentos, pero así es cuando no se esta seguro de las cosas y quiere estarse completamente seguro… bueno, espero que te guste este capi y sigas leyendo!

Niacriza: bueno, habrá que ver que es lo próximo que se le ocurre hacer, ya ves que lo primero no le salio muy bien, pero ya veremos que hacer… y ves, lo que sucede es que quiere un poquito a Hotín..

Bueno, eso sería todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado y sigan leyendo; ahí me dicen…

Por cierto me acabo de acordar que tengo que dedicarle este capi a mi hermana linda bella y preciosa que esta en este momento molestando (incluye dando casi gritos al hablar y escupiendo la pantalla) en el café.

Bien… entonces nos vemos

Leo.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi! Esta es una actualización veloz pues me auto regalaré el capitulo... mi cumpleaños es este sábado (Sí, tengo fiesta y sí, es el 31 de diciembre) entonces por este motivo es la veloz actualización... tengo grandes esperanzas en que los regalos valgan la pena, porque hasta ahora me han dicho que van a invitar mucha gente...

Pero en fin, espero no les moleste que haya actualizado rápido, pues el capitulo esta corto y es para ya comenzar a aclarar un poco las cosas...

Y bien... feliz cumpleaños adelantado a mi, feliz cumpleaños adelantado a mi, feliz cumpleaños, feliz cumpleaños, feliz cumpleaños a mi!

Advertencia de... Yaoi (no creo que haga falta que lo repita en cada capi si todo el fic trata de eso ¬¬, pero mejor prevenir que lamentar) y de mi pareja favorita HoroXRen... (n¬n los adoro!)

Ok, y Shaman King no me pertenece (sería un sueño)

Y aunque creo que ya sabrán... -/-/-/-/-/ cambio de escena y pensamientos entre "".

Bueno y ahora, con ustedes, celebrando por adelantado mi cumple...

¡El fic!

* * *

**Capitulo 12:**

**En el hotel... televisión por cable...**

22 de noviembre.

5:00 p.m.

- Horo, Ren... tendremos que quedarnos una noche en aquel hotel para descansar. – aclaró Yoh cuando los hubo despertado.

Con el silencio y el movimiento del tren se quedaron dormidos profundamente uno al lado del otro y en el instante que Yoh los despertó, ambos muy apenados solo escuchaban lo que aquel les decía con atención.

Y era que el calor de sus cuerpos los abrigó mutuamente y no pudieron mas que rendirse a la calidez de aquel momento... se sentía simplemente tan bien que no querían que acabara.

Pero en fin... por estar dormidos no se enteraron de nada y ahora los estaban poniendo al tanto de la situación...

- Lo que sucede es que el tren sufrió un 'pequeña' avería y nos tocara esperar a que la reparen... pero dicen que puede ser bastante y sería mejor que por esta noche para que estemos cómodos la pasáramos en ese hotel – Yoh señaló un hotel bastante lujoso que estaba en el 'pueblo' (mini cuidad) en que había parado el tren...

Y Ren no sabía porque la sonrisa culpable de Yoh le decía que la 'avería' no era tan pequeña y tampoco de casualidad.

- También tengo que decirles que el hotel esta muy lleno para esta época y por eso nos tocará compartir habitaciones y... bueno, como ustedes ya están acostumbrados a dormir juntos... ya las repartimos velando por la integridad de cada persona... – agregó sonriendo pero ahora parecía nervioso... verdaderamente algo no estaba muy bien en aquel momento...

- No hay problema, si lo que sucede es que tendremos que compartir la habitación no hay problema – dijo Horo sonriendo también mientras que comenzaba a caminar a la puerta para salir del tren...

- No se porque siento que hay algún pero. – comento Ren y vio a Yoh sonreír de forma culpable... mientras que Horo-Horo se detenía y lo miraba fijamente... todo hacía parecer que el pero no era tan grande hasta que Yoh decidió hablar...

- Bueno... nosotros escogimos las habitaciones mas... baratas y a ustedes les toco... jijiji... es gracioso ¿saben?

- Que Yoh – preguntó Horo mas serio y mirándolo preocupado...

- La suit matrimonial... era la única que quedaba...

- Que? – dijo Ren mientras miraba a Yoh - ¿por qué él y yo? Yo no acepté, que vaya a dormir con Naomi, es su novia ¿no? –dijo bastante enfadado... y eso le confirmaba que Yoh había sido causante de esa 'pequeña' avería... o alguno de ellos lo había hecho y se pusieron de acuerdo para que no pudieran hacer nada...

¡Yoh se podía considerar hombre muerto y Anna mujer viuda!

- Vamos... no es tan malo, ustedes duermen siempre en la misma habitación y muy cerca... me dijeron que la cama es muy grande...

- Yoh... – suplicó Horo haciendo que por un momento Yoh lo mirara confuso pero luego volviera a sonreír de la misma forma... sin duda Horo estaba desesperado, una cosa era tener que dormir en la misma habitación y otra diferente era en la misma cama... mas después de 'aquellos' pequeños fragmentos del 'sueño' que pasaron por su cabeza...

- Vamos Horo... y tu también Ren... ¿acaso tienen miedo de algo? – dijo de forma... pícara mientras los miraba y Ren no pudo mas que sonrojarse mientras salía del lugar...

- No me importa. – dijo mientras caminaba fuera del vagón...

Horo miró a Yoh de forma interrogante y el castaño le sonrió mas ampliamente...

- Se que estas confundido – le dijo a Horo – pero tendrás que aclararte pronto... ya no queda tanto tiempo Horo...

- Que? – dijo confuso.

- Ren te gusta... para nadie es un secreto, siquiera para Naomi, Horo – Yoh se puso serio en aquel momento – pero notamos que no sabes que hacer... ni quien te llama mas la atención... – Yoh suspiró y miró la puerta abierta en donde aun se veía como Ren se alejaba del vagón con su equipaje ya en mano... – pero por mas que te esfuerces lastimaras a alguien en algún momento Horo... ya sea a Naomi o a Ren...

- Pero Yoh... no se que hacer... – dijo aceptando por primera vez lo que en verdad sentía – Naomi... la quiero mucho como amiga y Ren... me gusta, me gusta demasiado... pero ambos somos hombres y... no se que crea él...

- Piénsalo mejor... ¿en verdad te quieres casar?

- Es solo que... no, no quiero... no me quiero casar... pero no quiero lastimar a Naomi...

- Solo has lo que tu corazón te diga Horo... verás que todo saldrá bien.

Yoh se retiró y Horo suspiró de forma desesperada... Ren... Naomi... ¿qué debía hacer?

- Eso espero Yoh... eso espero. – respondió antes de seguir a los muchachos en busca de su equipaje.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

7:00 p.m.

Ya estaban en su habitación... era en verdad enorme y según les dijeron tenía un baño privado... pero Ren solo salió como si nada y le había dicho que volvía enseguida, sin embargo no volvió y Horo no sabía porque presentía que estaba hablando con Yoh...

Últimamente le importaba mucho mas en donde estaba metido Ren que la misma Naomi, recientemente le interesaban mas los asuntos referentes al chino o pasar tiempo con él... pero le encantaría saber el porque...

- Y lo que Yoh dijo... ¿cómo sabe él eso?

Si, aquello lo tenía consternado. No iba a ponerse a bailar en un pie mientras sabía que Yoh estaba al tanto de su confusión, en aquel momento no quería que nadie lo supiera...

- Será mejor que deje de pensar en ello y me de un baño.

Y Dicho aquello se levantó y entró en el baño... ducharse no siempre era tan malo, mas cuando hacía frío y el agua estaba caliente...

Y en verdad aquel baño le sirvió mucho... lo relajó muchísimo, además, porque no aceptarlo, se sentía bien de estar en aquella habitación tan lujosa.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

- Entonces así fue todo? – preguntó Ren mientras veía a Yoh y a Anna de forma acusadora.

- Si Ren – respondió Anna – además, no digas que te molesta.

- Si lo hace Anna. No son quienes para decidir tratar de hacer algo por mi o para que le guste a Horo, si no es así, esta bien, yo me resigno pero hagan eso mas difícil, lo que mas necesito es estar solo y no tenerlo cerca.

Ren había estado tratando de forma un poco... persuasiva a Yoh y a Anna (amenazando con decir algo de ellos) para que le dijeran que era aquello que hicieron para que el tren se averiara y ellos, sin ninguna vergüenza, admitieron que fue su culpa...

Anna había invocado el espíritu de un... bueno, no sabía exactamente lo que era pero cortaron dos de las válvulas principales del gas y tendrían que esperar hasta el próximo tren que les llevaría las refracciones justo en la madrugada.

Pero parecía que sus amigos no se darían por vencidos tan fácilmente... en especial cuando se trataba de dejarlo tranquilo darse por vencido, pero lo que ellos no veían era que lo había intentado mas que suficiente ya...

- Y eso te sirvió mucho durante los últimos años ¿no? – soltó Anna con sarcasmo.

- Ren, entiende que ya no somos niños y si no lo olvidaste en ese tiempo es por algo. – dijo Yoh un poco comprensivo mientras le sonreía, además, si Horo no hace nada hoy es porque no quiere y así te darás una idea de cuantas posibilidades tienes con él, pero no desaproveches esta oportunidad Ren... mira que tienes muchas cosas por hacer y no has intentado ninguna...

- No se Yoh... creo que hubiera sido mejor quedarnos y no venir...

- Bien. Nosotros nos tenemos que ir a acostar Ren, ya es bastante tarde y el tren parte mañana por la mañana.

Dicho aquello la rubia se levantó del suelo del balconcito de su habitación y entro en ella seguida por Yoh que fue a despedir a Ren la puerta... pero este no se dirigió directamente a la habitación de Horo y suya sino que prefirió ir al Spa del hotel para ver si podía relajarse un poco...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

10:30 p.m.

Hacía unos veinte minutos Ren había regresado y había entrado a bañarse... no era que le molestara que Ren no le hablara pero... ¿entrar como si nada y siquiera verlo era normal?

Bueno, de seguro estaba molesto porque les había tocado tener que dormir en la misma cama... y a él tampoco le fascinaba la idea después de esos pequeños sueñitos que tenía con él pero ¿qué hacía? No iba a causar todo un revuelo por esa decisión o se notaría mucho que tenía miedo de estar con él en la misma cama...

Pero en fin... debía desestrezarse y que mejor forma que ¡Viendo televisión!

Además, les habían dicho también que tenían señal de cable con más de 300 canales diferentes... (n¬n)

Comenzó a pasar canales a lo retardado hasta que vio algo en uno de ellos que le llamó bastante la atención...

"Vaya!" pensó bastante interesado "así que le gusta a su mejor amiga"

Miró la película por unos diez minutos mas prestando bastante atención y comprendió que la trama era fácil: _"Una chica que se enamora de su mejor amigo mientras que este esta perdidamente enamorado de otra persona" _el problema era que interactuaban tantos personajes que no sabía de quien estaba enamorado el personaje principal hasta que la película empezó a ponerse... rara...

_Mira, no me interesa si le intereso... tu me interesas a mi, y es todo lo que importa_

_Pero... yo no se que hacer... yo siempre creí que..._

_Y ¿te importa?_

_Bueno yo... _

_No interesa, después lo descubrirás, pero a mi no me importa lo que la sociedad piense... solo quiero estar contigo_

Y sin previo aviso en la trama se presenta el mejor beso que Horo hubiera visto hasta ese entonces... vaya... así que de eso trataba la película... ¡Que divertido y que extraño!

Escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse pero no le importó, simplemente siguió observando la película como si nada debido a que esta se había puesto... bueno... (interpreten la carita º/º)

- Oye Horo... ¿qué estas mirando? – preguntó Ren mientras observaba la cara de asombro y algo sonrojada que tenía Horo y cuando llegó a su lado instintivamente se sentó en la cama fijando su vista en el televisor (pantalla plana, 50 pulgadas, sonido estéreo...)

Ren frunció un poco el ceño tratando de entender que era lo que estaba pasando... ya que la toma se veía un poco confusa... pero no necesitaba ver de que se trataba para entender que era aquel pequeño sonido...

_Aaahhh! Por Dios!_

_Solo... sigue... Ahh!_

- Horokeu Usui – dijo completamente sonrojado al darse cuenta de que lo que estaba viendo era una película XXX y lo peor era que el peli-azul parecía de mas entretenido con esta - ¿qué demonios crees que estas viendo?

- Cállate, no ves que es el final... – dijo y solo continuó mirando el televisor frente a la mirada atónita de Ren que volvió a mirar el televisor dándose cuenta de que sobre todo eran dos muchachos los que protagonizaban la escena...

No pudo evitar el sonrojarse al mirar aquello e inmediatamente volteo a Horo que se veía contento con ello... ¿cuánto habría visto ya de esa maldita película Hentai? Y ¿qué hacía aquella sonrisa feliz y maliciosa al mismo tiempo puesta en su rostro?

- Horo¿podrías quitar eso? – dijo, pero más que nada sonó a una orden y el peli-azul frunció el ceño mientras decía con simpleza.

- No.

Ren se levantó de la cama sin esperar a que el otro hiciera nada y toco el botón en el televisor para apagarlo pero inmediatamente volvió a encenderse y vio como Horo sonreía triunfante con el control remoto en las manos.

Eso hizo que se enfadara grandemente y rápidamente fue e intentó quitarle el control a Horo que seguía concentrado viendo la película.

Intento fallido...

Y otro mas...

Y otro...

Ren no soportó mas aquello y prácticamente se lanzó sobre Horo para apagar de una sola vez ese televisor en el que no dejaban de escucharse gemidos...

Y así se desató un 'pelea a muerte' por el control del aparato hasta que Ren le quitó el control sentándose encima de Horo.

- Gané. – dijo de forma triunfal dándose vuelta y volviendo a apagar el televisor para luego volver a mirar a Horo.

- Oye! Era el final de la película... yo quería ver como terminaba! – dijo el peli-azul de forma caprichosa.

- Es muy obvio como termina esa película Horo. – respondió Ren con sarcasmo e inatentó volver a ponerse de pie o por lo menos sentarse en la cama y no donde se acababa de enterar que estaba pero pudo percibir como Horo lo tomaba suavemente de la cintura evitando que bajara...

Inevitablemente aquello hizo que se sonrojara mientras que Horo hacía lo que parecía un 'escaneo' de su cintura con sus manos... recordándole que salió del baño sin camisa y solo con una toalla alrededor de sus hombros que ahora no sabía donde había caído.

- Pero quería ver el final Ren. – dijo, aunque no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto eso... – y no me dejaste...

- No es mi tipo de películas – dijo nervioso intentando quitarse nuevamente pero sintiendo como Horo lo sujetaba mas fuertemente... – que sucede? – preguntó tratando de ocultar sus nervios con enojo, pero fracasaba horriblemente, simplemente eran demasiadas sensaciones para un solo momento.

- Es solo que... como no me dejaste terminar de ver la película... – dijo esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa que no le conocía – pensé en terminarla contigo – dijo y aunque Ren se sorprendió y asustó muchísimo lo haló contra si para poder darle un beso...

Inició de forma suave, aun contra las pequeñas protestas e intentos de alejarse de Ren a quien parecían írsele estas poco a poco mientras Horo lo acomodaba mejor en la cama recostándolo con suavidad junto a él y poniéndose a su lado, en una posición que podría catalogarse sobre él mientras seguía con el beso... solo que ahora Ren le respondía de forma ansiosa... le respondía con entusiasmo y no parecía molestarse en lo mas mínimo con aquello...

Lentamente se separó y miró los ojos confundidos de Ren y sus labios levemente sonrojados mientras los habría para hablar, pero aprovecho ese pequeño descuido para volver a besarlo, esta vez profundizando el beso... observó aun en su cercanía como Ren cerraba los ojos entregándose por completo al beso en aquel momento en que su lengua comenzó a recorrer la suave boca del chino y este pasaba como la vez anterior los brazos alrededor de su cuello aproximándolo mas...

Se sentía tan bien con aquel beso... con aquellos pequeños movimientos de sus labios y sus lenguas luchando; era tan magnifico que olvidaba el hecho que ambos fuesen hombres... y hasta olvidaba que iba a casarse...

Nuevamente se separó para mirar el sonrojado rostro de Ren al intentar hablar, pero no quería que le dijese nada... solo quería verlo así... y sentirlo así. Con suavidad colocó un dedo sobre los labios de Ren silenciándolo mientras le sorprendía y una simple frase salió de sus labios como explicación...

- Me gustas Ren... me gustas mucho – y nuevamente volvió a fundirse con el en un beso...

Pero Ren estaba incomodo con la situación, le gustaba, sí, pero estaba incomodo; como de un momento a otro a Horo se le ocurría que le gustaba? En algún momento de aquello sentía que Horo le decía la verdad pero... ¿y su compromiso?

Nuevamente sus labios se separaron y cuando Horo trato de volver a besarlo Ren volteo el rostro... quería respuestas y Horo se las iba a dar.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó con simpleza mirando a Horo y viendo el desconcierto en los ojos oscuros... - ¿por qué me haces esto? – dijo mas concretamente mientras separaba a Horo un poco de él.

- Ya te lo dije Ren, me gustas... mucho... – dijo Horo como analizando lo que él mismo acababa de decir...

Ok, ya lo había dicho, y no se iba a retractar pero ni analizo el decírselo a Ren, ni el mismo lo sabía, solo que en el momento la respuesta le llegó y ya... no tenía una explicación lógica para aquello; la respuesta que había estado buscando le llegó sobre la nada: simplemente Ren le gustaba de forma desmesurada... aunque ya sabía que Ren le gustaba antes hasta ahora admitía que era tantísimo...

- No te da derecho a hacer eso. – dijo y vio como Horo fruncía el ceño, o sea, Horo lo besaba y le molestaba que tratara de indagar porque, era justo como la vez anterior, se creía que todo pasaba porque si, pero no se daba cuenta que era él quien iniciaba las cosas, que era él quien lo besaba y que era él quien no solucionaría nada diciéndole simplemente 'me gustas' de un momento a otro. – además, tu te vas a casar...

- Ya te he dicho que no quiero.

- Pero no haces nada para evitarlo, Horo... – respondió mientras volvía el rostro nuevamente... – por favor... hasta que no soluciones el problema con Naomi... no vuelvas a hacer eso. – dijo y miró a Horo por unos momentos... sabía que con eso Horo sabría que era mutua esa situación y que a él también le gustaba, pero talvez así sería mejor, después de todo... él no pensaba en gustarle ni un poco a Horo.

- Significa que también te gusto – Horo no pudo evitarlo y una sonrisa feliz se asomó en sus labios... entonces no era tan difícil hacer que Ren también lo quisiera y eso justificaba porque estaba con él tanto tiempo en los últimos días...

- Hasta que no soluciones tus problemas no te responderé nada respecto a eso.

Horo le dio un suave beso en la mejilla mientras se recostaba a su lado... haciéndose una promesa a si mismo... solucionaría aquel problema con Naomi en cuanto pudiera... necesitaba saber si le gustaba a Ren... y en el mejor de los casos si él aceptaría estar con el como pareja...

* * *

OK, ese es el pequeño capitulo y Horo ya se decidió de que Ren le fascina y prefiere a Ren, pero habrá que ver si mi pequeña mente quiere dejarlos ya bien o le doy un pequeño giro al fic... 

Y bien... eso sería todo, espero que les haya gustado y agradezco los reviews... y contesto...

Seinko: Hi! Oye, gracias por el review, en verdad muchísimas gracias y que bueno que te pareciera tierno y no cursi y ya ves… Horo se esta sintiendo mas atraído a Ren que a Naomi, pero… ¿dejará esta que todo salga bien? Sigue leyendo que aun falta un poquito!

Thami: Gracias por el review! Espero también te guste este capi.

Hitomy miwa Akimoto: Gracias y ves… ya no falto el beso, hubo beso! Y bien, ya veras que dentro de poco tendrás una actualización con una pequeña discusión entre dos personas… (no digo quien para no matarla emoción del momento) pero bueno, ahí nos vemos, Bye!

Zahia vlc: que bueno que te haya gustado de verdad me hace sentir muy bien que te guste y ya ves… hubo beso… espero que también te guste. Chao!

Niacriza: Hi! Sip, pobre Naomi, mas ahora que en cualquier momento la cortan… pero bueno, no se que vaya a hacer… porque de que Naomi se de por vencida no creo, pero bueno, ya veremos en el siguiente capi que es en una fecha muy importante para cierto peli-aul…

Horitazoldick: Gracias por el review! Espero también te guste ese capi.

Godfather's sweetheart: Hola! No te preocupes por no haber dejado antes review, a todos nos sucede eso y muchas gracias por decidirte a dejarlo al final, que bueno que te guste el fic, muchísimas gracias, en verdad.

Armys: Hello! Gracias por el review y no te preocupes, entiendo que es eso de no tener tiempo, por ejemplo, yo me escapo al Internet sin que sepan cuando están hablando en mi casa con alguien, digo que voy por un helado y tardo hasta 3 horas fuera… pero tranquila… todos encontramos un método… y no te preocupes, con que a veces me digas como va esta bien… bueno, espero te gustara el beso pero… ¿todo estará bien? Tu que dices? Bye!

Ryu-Chan Tao: que bueno que te guste y muchas gracias por el review!

Bueno, eso sería todo… entonces esperen en próximo capitulo (y deséenme suerte con los regalos de mi cumple plis)

Leo


	13. Chapter 13

Hi! Bien, este capi se que no esta muy bueno, pero algo le hace (o al menos eso espero) y bueno, no tengo mucho que decir mas que agradecer los reviews que me dejaron, de verdad no pongo notas grandes porque estoy castigada y mas bien me escapé de mi casa... (la que me espera cuando regrese) y espero que mi mamá y mi papá aun no hayan llegado... pero bueno, en fin...

Pensamientos entre ""

Cambio de escena: -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Y eso sería todo... Bueno, ahora...

El Fic!

* * *

**Capitulo 13: **

**Sin nada que hacer...**

- Horo... ¿podría saberse con quien tienes tantos sueños húmedos? – aquella pregunta la formulaba una muy consternada Pilika después de 4 días seguidos de esos pequeños accidentes...

27 de noviembre

7:00 a.m.

- No Pilika, es mejor que no lo sepas. – dijo Horo bastante convencido mientras que lavaba las sábanas nuevamente... si seguía así serían las sábanas mas limpias en muchos años... – eres mi hermanita y no deberías saber nada de esas cosas... mas bien estoy siendo muy condescendiente al dejarte estar a mi lado cuando... limpio las sábanas.

- Hermano, se perfectamente que es lo que te esta pasando... ¿cuándo entenderás que no soy tonta ni nada por el estilo?

- Es solo que... no creo que seas la mejor persona para hablar del tema Pili... ¿qué pensarías de mi?

- Nada Horo... si solo necesitas que te escuche lo acepto, pero quisiera saber la verdad, pues tu mismo te has delatado de que no es con Naomi... – Pilika lo miró bastante seria... y el ainú analizó por un momento aquella mirada que era convencida pero ante todo, sincera.

Siempre había confiado en Pilika, ahora no tenía porque ser diferente, mas aun cuando ella le ayudaba con sus padres a ocultar la realidad del asunto...

Y el problema era que estando en su casa habían mas personas pendientes de él; por ejemplo, ahora dormía en la sala para que Manta, Yoh y Ren tuvieran su habitación... y Pilika compartía su habitación con Naomi y Tamao, mientras que Anna y Jun dormían en el cuarto para huéspedes... por lo que era sumamente difícil sacar la ropa de su habitación sin que nadie se diera cuenta... (había optado por dormir con una pijama extra a su lado todo el tiempo) y desde el primer día que Pilika se enteró, le había estado ayudando.

Pero el contarle que Ren era el motivo de cada uno de sus sueños húmedos no era tan sencillo...

Podía pensar muchas cosas y no quería crearle una mala imagen a su hermanita de él... o que Pili se le volviera homofóbica...

Sin embargo no podía ocultarlo mucho de ella...

- ¿Y bien? – escuchó a su hermana pedir la contestación y él solo se limitó a asentir...

7:30 a.m.

- Comienzas o no?

- Sí. – en aquel momento se encontraban fuera sentados en las gradas del corredor cada uno con una gran taza de chocolate caliente en sus manos; Horo había optado por decirle a Pilika todo, después de que esta estuvo bastante rato dándole muy buenos argumentos para que le contara. – Bueno... tendría que empezar aceptando que no es Naomi... y de hecho me... da... vergüenza aceptar con quien es... Pili, por favor, no pienses mal ya que ni yo se que me dio por eso...

- Oye... ¿podrías ir al grano? Si quiero saber acepto las consecuencias mentales que ello pueda traerme hermano – Pilika sonrió de manera comprensiva mientras miraba a Horo – así que no hay problema... ¿y... quien es?

Horo solo se sonrojo mientras veía hacia la nieve... esos días había estado nevando mucho; era normal que nevara de aquella manera ya que el invierno estaba entrando poco a poco pero con paso seguro, además, allí generalmente nevaba, aunque fuera poco o solo por las mañanas una ligera capa que refrescaba a las plantas, pero siempre era hermoso... y a él le gustaba bastante la nieve.

Sentía la expectativa de Pilika mientras lo miraba meditar con atención y el miró hacia dentro... ¿qué iba a hacerle? Ya le había dicho que le diría y no le gustaba mentirle a Pilika...

- ... Ren... – dijo simplemente sintiendo como su sonrojo se volvía momentáneamente violento pero Pilika pareció confusa pues miró hacia dentro y solo le dijo bajito como si alguien fuese a escucharles...

- ¿Dónde? – Horo momentáneamente se relajó un poco y se sintió menos apenado al ver que Pilika no había entendido de buenas a primeras lo que sucedía y sonrió ligeramente frente a la inocencia que esta estaba demostrando.

- Pili... Ren. – volvió a repetir mientras veía a su hermana revisar a su alrededor poniendo una mirada consternada.

- ¿Qué en donde Horo? Porque yo no lo veo por ningún lado... – repitió frunciendo ligeramente el ceño mientras acomodaba mejor el semi-moño en el que llevaba amarrado su cabello, que continuaba igual de largo que siempre (si no es que un poco mas) debido a que este se estaba prácticamente cayendo y así tomó un sorbo de chocolate... – De verdad Horo... si no me quieres decir mejor dime de una vez – habló con tono molesto – entiendo que no quieres que nadie escuche pero... no veo a nadie, ya me cercioré y Ren no esta por ningún lugar. – siguió hablando un poco molesta mientras que veía a su hermano sonreír de forma burlesca pero luego de que él se hubiera calmado volvió a sonrojarse mientras suspiraba suavemente antes de decir...

- Pilika... es con Ren con quien tengo esos... sueños. – dijo suavemente y observó como esta abría los ojos como platos mientras que de su boca solo salía un fuerte...

- ¡QUE?

- Sí, es solo que me he dado cuenta que... Ren me gusta – dijo sonrojándose en extremo mientras estrujaba entre sus manos el borde de su pijama de ositos... (por la que se había cambiado la azul oscuro) – y... no se pero... – sin embargo no pudo continuar la frase porque Pilika le dijo muy seria.

- Horo... ¿eres gay? – la pregunta le cayó como un balde de agua fría al chico de cabello-azul mientras que veía a Pilika sonreír y suavemente respondió.

- No... no que yo sepa porque las mujeres me gustan mucho Pili pero... pero me gusta Ren – su nerviosismo estaba presente en cada una de las palabras ya que desde que se dio cuenta que Ren le gustaba no se había hecho aquella pregunta... ¿sería gay¿él era gay? Pero nunca le habían salido esas mañas... sin embargo le gustaba Ren... ¿quería eso decir que era COMPLETAMENTE gay? O... ¿podía alguien gustarle sin necesidad de serlo? Lentamente miró a Pilika a los ojos la cual le veía con ternura y le sonreía bastante tranquila... por lo visto a ella no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

- Entiendo – le dijo su hermana con suavidad – pero... ¿y entonces toda la farsa con Naomi?

- Es solo que... me di cuenta de que Ren me gustaba hasta hace poco... de hecho lo acepte ante mi mismo hace como cuatro o cinco días – Pilika abrió los ojos asombrada... – y Naomi... esta muy ilusionada con la boda, además... no se que esperanzas tenga con Ren... ya ves como es y cuando le dije y lo bese no me dijo nada concreto... y...

- Momento ¿lo besaste? – dijo la muchacha frunciendo el ceño bastante como analizando debidamente la situación mientras su hermano se sonrojaba nuevamente.

- Eh... si. – dijo Horo... de verdad le avergonzaba grandemente decirle aquello a Pilika, pero sabía que en ella podía confiar plenamente de que no diría nada antes de que fuese propicio (o en el caso de que él fuera muy cobarde para hacerlo)

- Y él no dijo nada? – preguntó la peli-azul mientras observaba a su hermano volver la cara hacia la nieve haciendo que el sonrojo se notara mas en su rostro.

- Bueno... que hasta que no arregle las cosas con Naomi... no me dirá nada... – dijo y su inmediata reacción fue recordar aquello que se prometió a si mismo y hasta ahora no había cumplido... siquiera Naomi le había dado tiempo de hablar, estaba demasiado cariñosa con él y siendo sinceros le daba lástima decirle aquello en esos momentos... mientras que Ren se tragaba todo a vista y paciencia suya...

Pero tampoco se podía quejar, el no había especificado nada...

- Y eso no te dice nada?...

- Bueno... no.

- Hay Horo... lo mejor será que arregles el problema con Naomi y le digas a papá lo que sucede... aunque no aseguro que lo tome muy bien... – dijo la muchacha... en verdad lo que a Horo le faltaba de cerebro a ella le sobraba pero no podía hacer nada... más que ver que aquello era lo que hacía a su hermano mas tierno que nadie...

- Ese es otro problema... como se lo tomará papá si hasta una prometida me asignó... imagínate lo que hará cuando le diga que estoy loco por mi mejor amigo...

- En verdad Horo, deberías... – pero inmediatamente se silenció a escuchar los pasos detrás de ellos y al voltear el rostro se encontró con Ren, inmediatamente la peli-azul se levantó tomando su taza y la de Horo y retirándose diciendo algo de que iba a hacer mas chocolate...

Ren lentamente se aproximó a Horo sentándose a su lado, en el lugar donde antes estuviera Pilika y mirando la nieve... Horo lo observaba atentamente, cada movimiento...

Cada suspiro...

Todo lo que le gustaba ver a Ren... Dios, le gustaba muchísimo, pero no quería lastimar así a Naomi, estaban a poco tiempo de la boda y decirle ahora que no quería casarse con el dinero que la familia de la muchacha había gastado en ella... no le parecía justo...

- Ren... – dijo y sonó como un suave suspiro la pronunciación de aquel nombre, sin embargo rápidamente se puso serio – necesito que me digas si también yo te gusto.

- Y yo te dije que necesitaba primero que dejes a Naomi, o si no ¿de que valdría cualquier cosa que haga?

- ¿Cómo quieres que termine con ella si no se lo que tu sientes por mi? Para que, para que luego llegues y solo me digas que no, que estabas bromeando y lo que querías era cobrarme todo. – dijo el peli-azul momentáneamente molesto con Ren por aquello – hemos hablado muy poco desde ese día y no he podido ver siquiera si te molesta saber eso.

- Que bueno que soy tu amigo... si no ¿qué concepto tendrías de mi? – soltó Ren lo que parecía molesto y sobre todo resentido.

- Ren, la cuestión es que...

- No Horo, la cuestión es que no has podido estar conmigo y no has podido siquiera analizar bien la situación porque te has pasado todo ese tiempo con Naomi y si quieres saber algo, no creo que yo te interese tanto después de todo. – dijo poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo de el peli-azul lo hacía.

- Sería injusto dejarla de pronto, quiero primero prepararla... – trató de explicar, pero ya estaba... Ren estaba enojado y lo mejor sería dejar de hablar unos instantes pero no, siempre tenía que hacer todo de aquella forma...

- Hasta cuando? Hasta que estés casado y no puedas hacer nada? Es una forma excelente de analizar la situación – soltó el chino con sarcasmo – de todos modos no la quieres ¿para que te vas a casar?

- Hasta donde se, poco te importa según me has dicho... sería mejor que olvidemos lo que pasó. – dijo enojado mientras que se cruzaba de brazos.

- Si es lo que quieres... no me opongo – soltó el chico mientras se daba vuelta para volver dentro de la casa – Feliz cumpleaños... – dijo y entró rápidamente.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

8:00 p.m.

Horo estaba enfurruñado... le molestaba todo aquello, aun cuando le habían preparado una fiesta y fingía estarlo pasando de lo mejor no lo estaba... detestaba que Ren le hiciera eso, ahora que Ren sabía que le gustaba... de pronto dice que va a olvidar el asunto...

Pero no era justo, no cuando él no sabía que demonios le pasaba y lo peor es que no encontraba una manera adecuada de olvidar el asunto...

Ni estar besando a Naomi hacía que se le pasara...

En verdad quería que fuera Ren quien estuviera en el lugar de la muchacha besándolo con suavidad y cariño... deseaba que fuera con quien hubiera salido a 'tomar aire' y sobre todo deseaba que fuera Ren quien le hiciera compañía...

Era horrible, por primera vez en la vida le pasaba aquello y era horrible...

"Es horrible el estar con una persona mientras no dejas de pensar en otra"

Si... por mas cariñosa, comprensiva, amorosa y todo lo demás que Naomi fuese en ese momento con él no le importaba en lo absoluto, el quería a Ren ahí, no a ella... deseaba que él estuviera ahí entre sus brazos, recibiendo besos...

- Sucede algo malo Horito? – escuchó la suave pregunta de Naomi y volvió a mirarla consternado... ¿por qué le preguntaba si sucedía algo?

- No – respondió - ¿por qué lo dices?

- Te noto distante... – respondió la muchacha mientras le abrazaba fuertemente y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del peli-azul - y no me gusta sentir que pienses en nada cuando estas conmigo... – el tono mimado de la chica le hizo sonreír... era tan diferente de Ren...

Y si lo pensaba ¿por qué Ren le gustaba de aquella manera si Naomi era mil veces mas cariñosa, amable y todo lo demás con él?

- No es nada Naomi... quiero una bebida, ahora vuelvo...

Rápidamente entró a la casa mientras dejaba a Naomi fuera y esta se sentaba en las graditas que habían en el corredor...

Horo no le quería decir lo que pasaba y temía que fuese algo con el chino...

Distante... Horo estaba pensando en otra cosa mientras la besaba y la besaba queriendo olvidarse de algo, por eso no se sentía igual el beso, era frío... estaba tan concentrado queriendo olvidarse de aquello que simplemente pensaba mas en eso que de costumbre...

Olvidar... si era algo con Tao y quería olvidarlo no era nada bueno lo que había hecho...

Y le alegraba saber que estaban disgustados, porque cada vez que eso pasaba Horo se acercaba a ella... y se alejaba de él (obviamente); buscaba consuelo en ella y notaba lo 'comprensiva' que era y lo mucho que lo quería...

Con Horo siempre se mostraba así... dulce y cariñosa; había encontrado la mascara perfecta ante él para que nada saliera mal... ya después sacaría el resto, pero por ahora era mejor...

- Seguir fingiendo entenderlo todo... – susurró a la noche mientras veía las estrellas y esperaba a Horo...

Ese día todo le estaba saliendo muy bien...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

El ainú pasó frente a la puerta de la sala principal escuchando las voces animadas de sus amigos... recordaba que cuando se fue estaban jugando cartas y ahora por lo que parecía jugaban Crosswords... a él le fascinaba ese juego pues generalmente aunque perdía podía formular frases para divertirse...

... Como la vez que puso 'Chino necio y malhumorado' en uno de los turnos... y Ren había estado rabiando hasta que le pidió perdón...

Siempre había sido tan orgulloso... necio... frío... prepotente... antipático... sarcástico...

Lentamente llegó a la cocina y abrió la puerta... estaba oscuro así que simplemente entro y se dirigió hacia la nevera... y de paso encendió la luz... para encontrarse con que el Chino necio y malhumorado estaba por salir con una lata de gaseosa...

Observó como el oji-dorado simplemente lo determinaba un momento y luego seguía su camino como si nada, pasando a su lado sin decirle siquiera un 'hola' y eso lo puso de pésimo humor...

Ren tenía esa habilidad de poder sacarlo fácilmente de sus casillas...

- Se podría saber ¿qué demonios te sucede? – preguntó mientras el chino simplemente se detenía y sin volver a verlo contestaba de manera fría.

- Nada que tengas derecho a saber.

- Pues ese nada no suena convincente. – dijo evitando que Ren diera dos pasos mas lejos... era como si cada vez que preguntaba algo se detuviera para contestarle.

- No te importa. – dijo simplemente y Horo no aguanto y corrió hasta llegar a la puerta y cuando el otro la estaba abriendo la empujo con su mano para volver a cerrarla. Ren se volvió bastante enojado y lo miró fijamente mientras soltaba la perilla de la puerta para empujarlo.

Se miraron fijamente por unos momentos hasta que Ren ya no aguantó mas.

- ¿Qué demonios te sucede? – gritó mientras veía como Horo lo ponía contra la puerta.

- Sabes que sucede, que no aguanto la situación Ren! No la aguanto mas! Toda la tarde has estado igual, evitándome, mirándome con frialdad, sin hablarme... – dijo y Ren miró al suelo mientras analizaba cada palabra del peli-azul. Era verdad que había estado así, pero a Horo no tenía porque importarle... no después de el 'olvidemos lo que pasó'. – Y sabes Ren... no quiero que hagas eso, no ahora Por favor... no te das cuenta que me confunde que lo hagas... ¡Demonios! No sabes cuanto me esta dañando, cuanto me molesta que te comportes así...

- ¿Y crees que a mi me gusta mucho la situación? – dijo Ren con la voz mas cortante que nunca hubiera usado.

- Pues no parece molestarte mucho – respondió el peli-azul mientras se acercaba... – parece que mas bien que te agrada volverme loco... – dijo susurrando en su oído con suavidad y sin previo aviso tomo a Ren por la nuca y lo beso de manera salvaje (a la fuerza)... aunque en poco tiempo este logró safarse...

- Suéltame! – dijo e inmediatamente empujo a Horo lejos de él – si crees que puedes simplemente llegar y divertirte conmigo solo porque te aburrió Naomi estas equivocado Horo. Y si crees que por un simple capricho tuyo haré todo lo que quieras también lo estas, porque no me importa si te gusto¿me escuchas? No me interesa, ya que hay cosas mas fuertes que un simple deseo y aunque tu no las entiendas yo si... y no eres el único que se siente mal con eso. ¿Crees que me agrada mucho que vengas y me digas que te gustó para menos de un día después ver como te vas con Naomi? De seguro piensas que es muy lindo y divertido que si no estas conmigo puedes con ella y si ella no esta disponible estoy aquí, pero déjame decirte que te equivocas... y quiero que entiendas que hasta que Naomi y tu no hayan terminado no quiero tenerte tan cerca ¿no te das cuenta que...? – pero de pronto Ren se quedó callado y abrió los ojos mientras se daba vuelta y salía por la puerta...

Oh sí, siempre hacía eso cuando dejaba salir lo que pensaba, cuando no aguantaba mas la situación, pero aquello lo había hecho pensar muchas cosas...

Aunque a ninguna le encontraba mucho sentido y Ren... simplemente lo dejo con mas dudas y peor que al inicio...

Porque en parte... lo que decía era cierto... el no había pensado en como se sentía Ren cuando lo besaba y luego Naomi estaba a su lado... no había pensado como Ren, estando en su lugar... y ese era su error...

El creer conocer todo de Ren hasta darse cuenta que en el fondo era diferente...

Y ahora ¿qué hacía? No sabía que pensar, estaba seguro que Ren le gustaba mas que Naomi pero no hacía mas que lastimarlo a cada momento, son sus palabras, con sus acciones...

- Talvez lo mejor sea... tratar de empezar otra vez con Naomi... después de todo no es tan confusa... pero... Ren...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Naomi estuvo esperando afuera por largo rato; le extrañaba que Horo no hubiese regresado ya y decidió que era mejor ir a ver que sucedía... talvez se entretuvo con sus amigos...

Lentamente comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta de la sala pero al llegar allí no escuchó como sería normal la voz de su prometido hablando de forma animada al igual que todos y decidió ir un segundo a la cocina... pero al llegar allí se ocultó detrás de una de las paredes pues vio salir de forma apresurada a Ren... el cual iba pálido, apresurado y se notaba agitado...

Mas aun cuando minutos después su prometido salió pensativo del lugar y entró a la sala como si nada, sin siquiera fijarse en el lugar donde se encontraba ella.

Y decidió que era hora de 'ponerle las cartas' sobre la mesa al chino.

Con sumo cuidado de que sus pasos no fueran escuchados subió las gradas hasta la habitación de Horo y entró en ella, sabía que era el lugar en donde el chino dormía y supuso que era allí donde estaba...

Y supuso bien.

Lo encontró extrañamente revisando en sus maletas, como buscando algo o metiendo algo en ellas, pero no le importaba, la cuestión fue que de un momento a otro volteo a verla como si fuese lo mas normal que ella quisiera hablarle y le preguntó simplemente.

- Se te ofrece algo? – ella no respondió inmediatamente y lo analizó por unos momentos mientras este esperaba su respuesta, la cual llegó pausada pero de forma fuerte.

- Te dije que no te quería ver con Horo.

- No es mi culpa que él me busque. – cortó y se volvió para encararla mejor mientras levantaba una ceja.

- Y tampoco te molesta, pero escúchame bien, en esta batalla, estas perdiendo y lo sabes. – dijo mientras sonreía de manera triunfal.

- No se a que te refieres.

- No te hagas el desentendido conmigo que bien sabes de lo que te hablo – respondió molesta frente al descaro que este demostraba – se perfectamente que estas detrás de Horo y que te gusta y todo lo demás... puede que él sea un ciego, y un idiota y todo lo que quieras decir pero yo no y he visto demasiado como te acercas a él, pero ponme mucha atención... Tao, no voy a soportar mas ese comportamiento...

- Así que ahora hablamos de forma directa – soltó el chino también molesto y de forma sarcástica... sabía que tarde o temprano esa víbora iba a soltar el veneno... – bueno, hablemos entonces de forma directa... Horo no te quiere y no se quiere casar... me lo ha dicho.

- Eso es mentira... ya me lo hubiera dicho a mi.

- Es simple – el muchacho sonrió con satisfacción – le das lastima, le da lastima como te arrastras para que él te de un poco de cariño, Itsú

- Pues eso puedes creer tu, pero no parece eso cuando estamos juntos... así que no te vuelvas a meter en algún lugar con él a solas, como ahora en la cocina, porque de nada te...

- Oh, ahora te pones a espiarlo... ¿en verdad estas tan segura de que te quiere? – Ren se rió de forma irónica mientras se acercaba a Naomi y la miraba de forma desafiante – pues déjame decirte que si lo hicieras no te pondrías a espiarlo...

- No se que demonios estabas haciendo allí, pero no dudo que trataras de provocarlo, sin embargo déjame decirte una cosa... Ren; Horo-Horo SI es hombre. – Ren la miró con odio pero se controlo y simplemente se dio la vuelta mientras volvía a su maleta y comenzaba a sacar lo que había metido en ella...

Sí, después de aquello quería irse, sin importar nada, solo irse definitivamente de allí y que Horo hiciera con su vida lo que le diera la gana, que se casara sin estar enamorado y viera el error que había cometido, mas cuando hablaba de casarse con aquella serpiente...

Pero ahora... ¿qué le pasaba? Cada vez que hablaba con Naomi le daban deseos de quedarse y demostrarle a Horo lo equivocado que estaba y lo que si era... querer a alguien... como él lo hacía, aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente, pero se esforzaba en ello...

Cada vez que hablaba con Naomi recordaba porque quería hacer que Horo no se casara con ella...

Porque ella no lo merecía a él...

- Pues que bueno que te guste. – dijo secamente mientras terminaba de sacar todo de la maleta...

- y que malo que a ti también... deberías irte ¿sabes? He pensado que si te vas todo sería mas fácil...

- Si Horo no me lo pide, no me iré Naomi... a mi me parece que le agrada mi compañía... mucho mas que la tuya... es mas creo que nos llevamos muy bien en todos los sentidos posibles...

- Solo aléjate de él.

- No.

- ¿Qué crees? Que de un momento a otro le vas a gustar y va a correr donde estas para decirte que no se va a casar conmigo... por favor... – dijo en tono burlesco observando como Ren nuevamente se acercaba a ella – entiende que Horo es terriblemente manipulable, y no sería bien visto por la sociedad que se fuera contigo... además esta su familia ¿crees que él la decepcionará¿qué le dirá a su padre que su mejor amigo se le metió hasta por los ojos y lo prefiere a él?

- No... pero tampoco creo que sea bien visto que se case con una zorra que cree que él es un estúpido y no tiene voluntad – devolvió el chino sintiendo como su sangre comenzaba a hervir cada vez que la chica decía algo referente a Horo y el como veía la inocencia y ternura de este como ignorancia o estupidez... – si me preguntas a mi, preferiría todo a eso.

- Eso lo dice un chico que perdió todo principio al volverse homosexual...

- Entiende algo Naomi... – dijo con una suavidad que caía en lo peligroso – tu no le gustas a Horo mas de lo que le gusto yo... y si quisiera que Horo me hubiera hecho algo, hubiera aprovechado en el hotel cuando me estaba besando sobre la cama.

Naomi abrió los ojos completamente enojada y levantó una mano lista para darle una bofetada pero Ren la detuvo inmediatamente

- Si no te gusta escuchar ese tipo de cosas... mejor no vengas a buscar pelea. – advirtió y soltó el brazo de Naomi prácticamente tirándolo.

- No es mas que una mentira. – dijo la chica sonriendo como si hubiera descubierto algo muy lógico.

- Piensa lo que quieras pero escúchame bien tu – respondió Ren y miró hacia la puerta – puede que sea todo como tu has dicho, pero desde mi punto de vista soy mucho mejor que tu. No me llegas ni a los tobillos y no quieres a Horo ni la mitad de lo que lo quiero yo.

- Sí, claro – dijo la muchacha con sarcasmo – lo quieres mucho y bla-bla-bla... – la chica sonrió retadora y miró los ojos dorados del chino - entonces... ¿es guerra?

- Yo no he dicho eso, pero eres tu quien piensa que si peleas por una persona tratando de humillar a otra puedes conseguir algo bueno. – soltó Ren bastante serio – no voy a permitir que Horo cometa un error al casarse contigo; aunque no este conmigo tu no mereces estar con él... no dejaré que arruine su vida solo por lo que su familia quiera, pues el mismo me enseño eso.

- Bien... inténtalo, aunque de verdad, ya perdiste. – dijo la muchacha mirando al chino y sonriendo con aquella sonrisa hipócrita de siempre – ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que ir a ver a Horito... después de todo estábamos de lo mejor afuera... simplemente Horo es un gran hombre y un excelente prometido...

Y dichas aquellas palabras la muchacha salió de la habitación con lo que Ren se sentó en la cama suavemente... y tocó con una de sus manos sus labios...

¿Y si Naomi tenía razón¿Y si Horo solo lo besaba para divertirse un rato? Después de todo no podía asegurar que este sintiera algo por él... no podía decir que Horo fue claro cuando le dijo que le gustaba; simplemente pudo haber sido por el momento y por eso esa mañana le había dicho que mejor olvidara aquello...

¿Y si en verdad Horo solo jugaba con él?

Naomi había dicho algo muy cierto, ante todo la mejor opción era ella... ante la sociedad, ante los padres de Horo... todo estaba a su favor pero le molestaba tanto cuando ella hablaba de Horo como un objeto sin sentimientos, como si pudiera ganarlo sin que él opinara nada... y eso provocaba que el hablara de mas, aunque fuesen cosas que no sabía si podría cumplir, mas en aquel momento que Horo y él acababan de molestarse...

Verdaderamente solo le quedaba esperar a que Horo hiciera algo, después de todo él no sería como Naomi que no lo dejaba ni un momento tranquilo y sin importar lo que hiciera se iba con el peli-azul... no, él era diferente a ella...

Si en verdad le gustaba a Horo como él decía, lo mejor sería que el ainú decidiera si quería arreglar las cosas entre ellos...

El no haría nada para que Horo estuviera a su lado si no lo deseaba...

Después de todo, Horo era una persona libre... y era una de las cosas que mas le gustaba de él...

* * *

Y... bueno, ustedes dicen que tal me quedó, a mi en lo personal no me convenció mucho... por cierto ¿Todos saben que es Crossword verdad? Por si acaso es el jueguito de armar palabras Ok.

Y Bien, se también que la personalidad de los personajes esta super cambiada (especialmente la de Ren) pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que hacer que a Naomi la mordiera el gusanito de los celos y no me pareció bonito dejar que mancillara a Ren con sus ofensas y el chico se quedara recogido en un rincón sin devolverle una (en lo personal creo que es porque yo nunca me quedo callada... por eso estoy castigada) y bueno, me salió esa mini discusión... pero a ver que pasa ahora... ya ven lo orgullosos que son nuestros dos personajes principales (o por lo menos en especial Ren) y si no tienen nada completamente claro se van a lo que tienen seguro (léase que Horo cuando se siente inseguro de Ren va donde Naomi... o sea chica plato de segunda mesa y Ren se enoja y todo vuelve a empeorar) pero en fin... así son las cosas...

Y bueno, contesto reviews!

Ayumi-Yus: Me alegra mucho que te guste, de verdad me hace feliz y espero este capi también, que aunque terminaron peleándose no me detestes por eso… ya veremos que pasa luego.

Thami: Bueno, se que los capítulos son cortos pero no puedo hacer mas, la escritora tortuga se disculpa… pero que dicha me da que te hay gustado… bien, entonces nos vemos!

Armys: A mi también me paso los mismo (o algo similar) cuando estaba leyendo… pero en mi computadora después de que la luz regresase estaba totalmente desconfigurada T-T y bueno ya le dijo que le quería pero ya ves... en este capi hubo pequeña discusión, pero esperemos a ver que pasa en el próximo (que aun no he ni empezado) espero que te haya gustado!

Niacriza: Sí, Horo es un lujurioso, pero ya ves... estaba de lo mejor viendo la película y quien sabe... va y la película hizo que su imaginación volara y por eso tantos sueñitos... hay que ver que es un adolescente... y tienes razón, aun le queda un poco a este fic!

Zahia vlc: Hi! Muchas gracias por el review y aquí tienes la continuación… te tengo una pregunta… Y ¿qué tal? Como quedó la pelea? Espero te gustara Chao!

Seinko: Sip, Horo se dio cuenta de algo, pero no termina de entender muchas cosas y el quiere y no puede, por eso los problemas… por cierto ¿Qué tal el capi? Espero te guste! Y no moleste el cambio en la personalidad de todos... Bye!

Tania Susana: Bueno, como vas en el capi 3 no creo que aun leas esto pero aun así quería decirte muchas gracias por el review, en verdad y espero aun te siga gustando… por cierto… por cierto… Lemon… °/° verdaderamente no se… eres la primera persona que me dice eso y bueno… me da pena… n/n pero talvez lo piense… aunque sea una embarradita como dijiste y bueno… nuevamente muchas gracias!

Bueno, creo que eso sería todo... Entonces ahí nos estamos viendo, ustedes me dicen como quedó el capi Chao!

Leo


	14. Chapter 14

Hi! Espero les haya gustado el capi anterior... pero en este hay algo que talvez muchos quieren... otros no tanto pero en fin, ahí esta... ya lo había pensado y no pude resistirme a ponerlo :P.

A la vez pido disculpas porque pensaba subir este capitulo el viernes pero motivos fuera de mi control (amigos que llegan a visitar sin avisar antes) se presentaron...

En fin también quería aclarar una cosa...

NO TENGO NI IDEA DE CÓMO SON LOS PAPÁS DE HORO-HORO es una aclaración pequeña porque hablo ligeramente de ellos y talvez sea... diferente de cómo son en realidad (si lo pego es de chiripa) pero en fin, creo que sería todo...

GRACIAS CON TODO EL CORAZÓN POR LOS REVIEWS PORQUE SE QUE EL CAPI ENTERIOR ESTUVO HORRIBLE... DE VERDAD GRACIAS TOT.

Aclaraciones (creo que las mismas de siempre, así que si se las saben... brínquenlas... o mejor no, por si se me va algo)

Pensamientos entre ""

-/-/-/-/-/-/ indica cambio de escena.

Yaoi... ahora si que se puede denominar eso, aunque sea un poquito y verán porque... espero les guste pues es para los que esperaban algo mas que solo indecisión y malentendidos... y mejor me calló porque si no cuento todo el capi resumido... n-nU

Creo que sería todo... por cierto, nos situamos justamente en el mismo día que dejamos el anterior...

Ahora... El Fic!

* * *

**Capitulo 14:**

**Y la noche no termina...**

9:30 p.m.

Naomi entró en la sala de estar donde todos jugaban... crosswords... aquella conversación con el chino le dejó por un momento los nervios de punta...

"¿Y si es verdad que Horo lo ha besado¿Si... si en verdad Horo trató de hacer algo en aquel hotel?" estaba insegura, nunca se había puesto a pensar que habían tenido mas de una oportunidad de hacer algo ambos... en especial en aquel lugar y Horo... Horo no pensaba muy bien cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza...

– Naomi? Porque no pasas? – escuchó la amable voz de la señora Usui hablar... ya sabía de donde había sacado aquella extraña dulzura Horokeu... sin duda tenía gran parentesco en cuanto al carácter con su madre...

Pero físicamente era como su padre (incluyendo los ojos) sin embargo era tan lindo cuando se encaprichaba con algo...

Miró atentamente las palabras que habían formulado y nuevamente pensó en la discusión con Ren; de verdad ¿Horo pensaba tanto en el oji-dorado?

– Sigues jugando Horo – llamó la atención del muchacho Yoh quien veía lo pensativo que estaba... en verdad algo había pasado hace poco...

– Suma siete puntos Manta – dijo al colocar la palabra 'necio' – y con eso¡Gano yo! – volvió a decir de forma feliz pero al mirar la tabla nuevamente su mirada se puso algo seria y Naomi se preguntó ¿quién habría puesto la palabra Ren?

Y lo peor seguían palabras de estilo Horo, beso, te quiero, el necio que puso Horo... orgulloso... todas o casi todas eran palabras relacionadas con el chino... Naomi miró a todos, ya que nadie quería decir nada, todos estaban anonadados de que Horo hubiera ganado... y lo mejor es que este no lucía tan feliz por el hecho...

"Tengo que distraerlo" se dijo a si misma Naomi mientras hablaba animadamente – Porque para celebrar no vamos a dar una vuelta... sería lindo, al menos yo quiero salir un momento ahora que esta nevando suavemente – dijo la muchacha sonriendo a su prometido y este la miró sonriendo...

– Si, creo que sería bueno. – habló Yoh mientras se levantaba – Voy por el abrigo de Annita.

– Por favor, también el mío – dijo animada Pilika

– si no es mucha molestia – en esta ocasión Jun habló

– Yo te ayudo Yoh... así traemos todo... ¿alguien mas? – preguntó el muchacho mientras miraba como TODOS levantaban sus manos... – tenía que preguntar...

Los chicos rieron animadamente mientras Yoh decía – Le preguntaré a Ren si quiere ir.

Inmediatamente Horo levantó a cabeza mientras miraba al chico y el, que no había dicho nada simplemente dijo...

– Yo... no quiero ir... voy por algo para tomar... – y sin mas se levantó y salió... en verdad no sabía que pensar...

Unos momentos después escuchó como se abría la puerta de entrada... y supo que Ren no había salido... Tenía que aclarar todo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

10:00 p.m.

Ren escuchó la puerta atentamente al salir... sin duda seguramente la casa había quedado sola; realmente aquella pequeña 'conversación' con Naomi le había dejado absolutamente consternado... no, esa no era la palabra, estaba sumidos en sus pensamientos... no podía dejar de pensar...

"¿Y si tiene razón¿Y si solo soy un juego para Horo...? si solo me usa mientras se casa... como su último entretenimiento..."

Ren miró por la ventana con atención como la blanca nieve comenzaba a caer de forma suave y lenta... Yoh le había preguntado si no quería pasear un rato con todos, que sin duda sería divertido... pero no podía, no podía ver en ese momento a Horo y a Naomi juntos... no quería sentir que era cierto todo lo que ella le había dicho, simplemente le lastimaría demasiado...

"Creo que aprovecharé para tomar un baño tranquilamente"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

10:07... p.m.

Horo se encontraba frente a la puerta de su habitación, donde suponía se encontraba Ren y estaba pensando que iba a decirle, sabía que tenía que aclararle algo pero... ¿qué? No era algo que su mente le dictara, era algo que quería, que necesitaba, que su corazón de alguna manera le exigía...

Necesitaba hablar con él, de lo que fuera, pero hablarle, sentirlo cerca, sentir su respiración inundar el lugar y sus suaves palabras... necesitaba ver a Ren rápido... pero estaban enojados y Ren no quería tenerlo cerca, al menos eso le había dicho en la cocina...

Pero su deseo estaba ganando, necesitaba verlo aunque fuese un momento, aunque estuviese dormido, aunque no le hablara... necesitaba estar con él de una u otra manera...

Lentamente fue abriendo la puerta y al ingresar miró como algunas de las cosas de Ren estaban tiradas en la cama mientras la mochila se encontraba en el suelo... ¿Ren pensaba irse?

De solo pensar eso sintió como si una aguja se clavara en su corazón... no quería que Ren se fuera ni se enojara de esa manera tan grave con él...

Pero ¿dónde podía estar?

Observó con detenimiento nuevamente el lugar... olía a Ren... seguro había sacado una loción o algo así y por eso olía a él...

Tenía ese sensual olor que siempre acompañaba a Ren...

Con suavidad tomó una de las prendas que estaban allí y la acercó hasta poder olerla... le encantaba, lo enloquecía recordar al muchacho de china, hacía que cada célula de su cuerpo se estremeciera y rogara tener el cuerpo del chico entre sus brazos...

Pero... ¿todo se resumía a eso? Simple deseo... simple e inútil deseo...

Un deseo que no podría nunca ser complacido...

Sin embargo a veces sentía que había algo mas aparte de deseo en sus acciones... estaba seguro que había algo mas que deseo...

Pero no entendía que era...

Aun podía sentir la suave sensación de la piel de Ren... aquella que lo había vuelto loco en el hotel, sin embargo le gustaría saber porque Ren simplemente no se quitó... porque le respondió, porque... tantas cosas... porque habían tantas cosas en Ren y sus acciones que no entendía...

¿Por qué de solo imaginar ciertas cosas su cuerpo de inmediato reaccionaba?...

Abrazó aun mas contra si la suave camisa de seda del chino...

"Talvez si salió... talvez a última hora decidió ir a pasear y por eso no esta aquí..."

El simple pensamiento hizo que se entristeciera... eran pocas las veces que Naomi lo dejaba solo y podía estar con Ren... pocas las veces que tenía la oportunidad de estar a su lado, solo hablando o admirando la nieve... se sentía tan bien al lado del chico de china...

Volvió a aspirar con fuerza el aroma que se centraba principalmente en el cuello de la prenda... le encantaba aquello...

- Demonios, porque siempre me pasa esto... – se preguntó mientras salía del cuarto dejando la camisa en el suelo con un solo objetivo en mente... el baño... (adivinemos para que ¬/u/¬)

Caminó con lentitud mientras recordaba lo que pasó en la cocina... Ren debía estar muy enojado con él... en verdad...

El baño de su casa era uno de los mejores lugares a su parecer... estaba en lavamanos en una esquina... el servicio sanitario en otra y el baño... que era de forma rectangular y separado de el resto por dos paredes de un cristal divertido... un cristal que difuminaba el cuerpo de la persona adentro y sin embargo se podía admirar la sombra que esta proyectaba... y el color de aquella claro esta... la semitransparencia que tanto le gustaba en el baño...

Suavemente abrió la puerta y entro en el lugar...

Sin embargo cuando asomó medio cuerpo dentro de este escuchó el suave caer del agua de la ducha... y su mente inmediatamente comenzó a trabajar como nunca antes lo había hecho...

Ren era el único que se había quedado...

Y si... ¿estaba tomando... un baño?

Entró silenciosamente en el lugar cerrando la puerta tras de si... siquiera se escuchó la cerradura cuando lo hizo y observó directamente al lugar en que estaba sin duda Ren...

Pudo observar el tuvo de la ducha y el suave deslizar del agua... luego el inevitable borde del baño... y la sombra del cuerpo de Ren un poco mas abajo...

¿Cómo se le ocurría a Ren tomar un baño a esa hora? Sobre todo cuando comenzaba a nevar... pero bueno... tenían agua caliente... y Ren la estaba usando.

Puso mas atención al sonido al punto que escuchaba claramente la diferencia del repiquetear de las gotas en el suelo de cerámica de las que caían sobre la piel del chino...

Claramente un agradable aroma inundo el lugar... sin lugar a duda el shampoo del chino... siempre usaba uno especial... por eso siempre era tan delicioso el aroma que desprendía, aunque era un shampoo caro era delicioso...

Al poco tiempo escuchó un suave suspiro de Ren y al elevar su vista pudo distinguir simplemente sus brazos... los había elevado para seguir con su baño... para dejar que la sustancia jabonosa se deslizara por si sola suavemente por su cuerpo...

Pudo estar así unos 10 o 15 minutos, dejando que sus ojos recorrieran la sombra del cuerpo de Ren... tan cerca, completamente desnudo... lo deseaba, deseaba a Ren con toda su alma, con todo su cuerpo... quería que solo fuese suyo, que solo le perteneciera a él de una forma loca...

- Horo-Horo... ¿por qué... porque me haces... esto...? – escuchó la pregunta que Ren formuló y lanzó al aire como si fuese un suspiro... con suavidad, esperando a que alguien le dijera que era lo que en verdad ocurría... y se sintió mal por confundir aquel pequeño y tierno rostro... aquellos ojos dorados como el sol... por confundir a una persona que apreciaba de esa manera...

Ren se encontraba recostado ligeramente en una de las paredes del baño... no podía, no podía dejar de recordarlo, no podía dejar de pensar en aquello... en la suavidad de sus labios, en la forma en que lo sujetaba para besarlo, aunque le obligara le encantaba también que lo hiciese y, si era sincero consigo mismo su resolución respecto a eso era poca, no podía dejar de pensar en ello, en cada suave movimiento de sus labios... y no podía negar que cada vez que lo hacía su cuerpo le pedía que lo dejase, que no reclamara... que le gustaba...

Pero en fin, tenía que mantener aquella pequeña pose fría y que intentaba dejar en claro que no le importaba lo que hacía, que no le agradaba... todo por su orgullo... y que nunca había tenido una mini pelea con Naomi por él...

Con lentitud tomó una bata que tenía para salir del baño y había colocado en un ganchito que estaba dentro del baño abriendo la puerta corrediza del baño y saliendo lentamente...

Horo simplemente se quedó de piedra cuando la pequeña puerta se abrió... ¿qué pensaría Ren si lo veía ahí observando el baño como si estuviera embobado?...

Rápidamente se hizo hacia atrás y se puso lo mas serio que pudo recostado contra la puerta, como si hubiese estado aburrido durante largo rato...

Observó como el peli-violáceo salía del baño y se fijaba en el espejo que estaba sobre el lavamanos... su cabello mojado... su piel suave por la que se deslizaban lentamente gotas de agua... dejando suavemente que estas se perdieran y en ocasiones al moverse ligeramente fueran a caer el piso dejándolo levemente húmedo... simplemente no pudo hacer nada mas que sonrojarse al mirarlo... Ren era el ser mas atractivo a la vista que había podido conocer...

Con lentitud observó como este se acomodaba levemente el cabello y buscaba una ropa que hasta ahora Horo no había visto y se encontraba sobre un pequeño armario que estaba en el baño...

Y como entre todo eso se soltaba lentamente el amarre de aquello con lo que salió... todo se veía como a cámara lenta... las manos de Ren recorriendo lentamente desde la parte de su pecho a su cintura y comenzaba a jalar con delicadeza el lazo que la sujetaba...

No soportó mas aquella lenta tortura que de forma inconsciente Ren le estaba haciendo sentir en su cuerpo... necesitaba hacer que Ren notara que estaba allí!

- Mmrr, mrr... Ren... – dijo de forma tímida mientras trataba de esconder el fiero sonrojo que tenía en sus mejillas.

Observó como Ren volvía a verle con los ojos abiertos y el rostro algo sonrojado... mientas que sus manos volvían torpemente a hacer el lazo, a pesar de que lo único que consiguió fue un nudo algo flojo...

- ¿Qué... que haces aquí? – preguntó mientras se acercaba al ainú como si alguna fuerza magnética le atrajera a él... no comprendía que le sucedía... ¿sería por aquello de que inconscientemente sabía que estaban solos?

- Yo... necesitaba hablar contigo, verdaderamente era urgente decirte... – el ainú se quedó inmediatamente callado viendo al chino... no sabía que decirle, ya que ni el mismo sabía que necesitaba decirle a Ren... pero al no contestar escuchó como el chino reía de forma irónica.

- De que? – preguntó suavemente mientras sonreía un poco...

- Bueno... no se, pero quería verte – Oh no... eso sonó terriblemente mal contando la situación en que estaban. Observó como la ligera risita burlona de Ren desaparecía y se ponía serio... en definitiva lo había interpretado de una manera que no era y eso lo iba a enojar...

- Eres un madito degenerado... – soltó con simpleza mientras se daba la vuelta para irse a otro lugar a vestir, notando aquello porque tomó con suavidad sus ropas y trato de salir del baño, pero mientras aquello ocurría Horo aprovechó para interponerse en su camino, apoyándose nuevamente en la puerta...

- Ren, en verdad necesito que hablemos...

- Es el colmo contigo¡déjame salir! – dijo el chino molesto mientras trataba de quitar a Horo de la puerta tomándolo de un brazo y jalándolo de forma fuerte – podrías quitarte? Me quiero vestir.

- No hay nada que te lo impida. – dijo mientras veía al muchacho de ojos claros sonrojarse un poco.

- Te parece poco el hecho que estés aquí? – soltó Ren molesto, verdaderamente no quería que Horo se pusiera así... no sabía que pasaría si se descontrolaba o en el peor de los casos si a Horo se le ocurría hacer lo que últimamente le hacia...

- Antes no te importaba que estuviéramos contigo cuando te vestías. – dijo mirándolo de forma seria mientras el chico fruncía el ceño... sabía que costaría MUCHO trabajo que Ren no le respondiera a eso.

- Pues si me molestaba! – contestó enojado mientras soltaba a Horo y se daba la vuelta comenzando a caminar como gato enjaulado... no le agradaba en nada la idea de estar allí con Horo cuando el estaba... prácticamente sin nada

- Y porque nunca lo dijiste! – protestó.

- Porque igual me iban a obligar como lo hicieron cuando me obligaron a entrar en las termas! Sobre todo tu que tuviste esa GRAN IDEA – la ultima frase era obviamente sarcástica y eso solo le decía que ya estaban peleando.

- A ti no parecía molestarte tanto, si me permites decírtelo... – respondió enojado, de verdad no parecía molestarle en aquella época y apostaba lo que fuera a que Ren decía eso porque no tenía nada que decir y solo quería molestarle.

- Bien, talvez no, pero ahora sí! – admitió mientras se volvía a acercar para encarar al muchacho.

- Y que lo hace tan diferente!

- Te parece poco que quien este frente mío diciéndome que no importa se me pone encima cuando tiene oportunidad y comienza a besarme como loco... ¿imagínate que podrías hacerme aquí?

- Ya basta Ren... bien sabes que me respondiste! Y quiero saber porque¿Es mucho pedir?

- Si, es demasiado, teniendo en cuenta que estas a punto de casarte, ahora, sal o déjame salir a mi.

- No.

- Voy a gritar. – amenazó con el ceño fruncido y cruzándose de brazos.

- Sabes que no hay nadie... además no te hagas el inocente, no lo eres; puede que seas virgen y todo, pero tienes la mente de un chico de diecinueve años... hazme el favor de comportarte como tal...- dijo y él mismo se sorprendió de aquellas palabras tomando en cuenta que siempre era a él al que tachaban de infantil...

- Lo estoy haciendo, estoy tomando una decisión pero te interpones en ella.

- Lo que estas haciendo es huyendo como un niño!

- Estoy huyendo de la estupidez que puedo cometer... teniéndote aquí... – dicho aquello el muchacho se dio la vuelta sonrojándose un poco... aquello sonó demasiado directo, incluso Horo podría darle cualquier interpretación... y si quisiera daría con la verdadera razón.

- Ren... que...

- Ya cállate y lárgate de una vez por todas! – trató de hacer que el muchacho olvidara aquello ocultando todo con enojo pues, aunque no le gustara aceptarlo estaba... asustado de lo que pasara y de no tener la fuerza para detenerlo...

- No... me vas a aclarar que quisiste decir.

- No voy a hacer nada y no puedes obligarme.

- No te vas a mover de aquí... – dijo Horo poniéndose serio mientras que Ren se tensaba, debido a que lo sujeto por la cintura con fuerza evitando que se moviera un solo centímetro... a como estaban el piso estaba lleno de agua... – porque pase lo que pase se que no te obligaría... te hiciera lo que te hiciera disfrutarías eso tanto o mas que yo Ren, así que no te pongas como niño encaprichado que no sabe de que habla... quiero que me digas que significa... lo que dijiste...

- Suéltame!- grito Ren y comenzó a forcejear... – te vas a casar ¿no? Ya tendrás suficiente con ella!

- Tendré suficiente de que!

- De lo que buscas en este momento! – gritó el chino mientras ponía mas fuerza en su jale...

Inevitablemente Horo estaba en medias y al comenzar a absorber agua estas se pusieron resbalosas... ocasionando que en un jale muy brusco de ambos no pudiera mantener el equilibrio y cayera sobre Ren... ¿por qué siempre tenía que pasar algo comprometedor como aquello?

- Y que se supone que estoy buscando Ren? – dijo mientras rozaba de forma deliberada el cuello de Ren con su respiración – que se supone que busco en ti... que luego Naomi me dará? – continuó y se levanto sobre sus rodillas viendo el rostro de Ren... nunca pensó ver al muchacho así... sus ojos abiertos completamente sorprendido y sin embargo sus pupilas estaban dilatadas... dándole un aspecto de deseo incontenible... con sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza...

Estaba confundido... ¿no que un Ren muy enojado y firme en sus convicciones? Y ahora... ahora sus ojos no podían siquiera mantenerse quietos mirando a Horo fijamente a los ojos... no, tenía que mirar a cada momento sus labios... ¿por qué, porque no podía resistirse a sentir aquello¿por qué no podía resistirse a querer a Horo como lo hacía...? Porque todo tenía que ir mas allá del deseo para él... porque se tenía que enamorar justamente de ese idiota que no veía siquiera sus sentimientos...

- Y tu Ren... ¿qué quieres? – preguntó mientras observaba el gesto inconsciente de Ren al mirar su boca – que deseas... o piensas que yo quiero hacer contigo? – con suavidad empezó a besar el cuello del muchacho que se mantenía quieto... – acaso... ¿piensas que quiero tenerte Ren? – dijo con lentitud y observó como el muchacho se estremecía con cada beso... con cada suave roce de sus labios en el cuello...

Las manos de Ren se enredaron de forma inevitable en su cabello... no podía dejar de sentir aquello a cada momento, con cada roce... tantas cosas... entre ellas y aunque le costara admitirlo... placer... con lentitud bajo aquellas manos al cuello del peli-azulado atrayéndolo para besarlo...

Era sorprendente como podía jugar con aquellos suaves labios sin que Ren se lo impidiera y mas sorprendente que unas cuantas horas antes lo había apartado de él... y ahora simplemente dejaba que le hiciese aquello; se separó unos momentos tomando aire para luego volver a su cuello, le encantaba la sedosidad que este tenía, la suave sensación que poseía. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer con lentitud el cuerpo de Ren por encima de aquella prenda, que al no llevar nada mas debajo y ser algo delgada reproducía las sensaciones mucho mas... ansiando sentirlas directamente en la piel...

Ren se removió un poco bajo su cuerpo, acomodándose mejor... justo antes de que nuevamente Horo se incorporara separándose de aquel delgado cuerpo...

El chino no pudo evitar sonrojarse por lo que acababa de hacer dándole a sus mejillas un lindo todo rojizo... "simplemente adorable" pensó Horo al verlo e inevitablemente volvió a rozar sus labios con suavidad... dándole un beso muy corto y pudo percibir como Ren cerraba los ojos al tiempo que buscaba hacer el beso como el anterior pero no lo permitía y seguía dando esos cortos...

Ren no podía evitar aquello, el buscar mas cercanía con el cuerpo de Horo y roces mas profundos con sus labios, sabía que lo que hacía no era correcto y Horo estaría pensando cosas... seguramente la mayoría acertadas o... quizás no...

- Horo... – dijo de manera caprichosa al sentir como el peli-azul no deseaba besarlo como el quería lo hiciese y percibió la sonrisa malvada que esbozó el muchacho...

- Dime porque Ren... y te beso... – eso no era justo... era chantaje, sabía que quería que lo besara y lo chantajeaba; Horo empujo sus caderas un poco sobre las de Ren y el muchacho volvió a sonrojarse... no podía ser que Horo le hiciese sentir todo aquello – tu me gustas... ya lo sabes... ¿y yo a ti? – continuó y con lentitud volvió al cuello del muchacho sintiendo aquel inevitable estremecimiento en el peli-violáceo... lentamente comenzó a jugar con el lóbulo de la oreja del chino mientras este deslizaba sus manos a su espalda y estrujaba con fuerza la camisa... le encantaba que le demostrara con eso que le estaba agrandando lo que le hacía...

Buscó mas cercanía escuchando un suave gemido de Ren... le encanto aquella simple acción aun mas cuando Ren le dijo suavemente...

- Tu también... me gustas...

Y como lo prometido era deuda comenzó a besarle nuevamente... necesitaba saber aquello, lo necesitaba pero ahora... ¿qué? Lo mejor sería disfrutar el momento, poco a poco iban avanzando, primero un beso... luego lo acostó en la cama y ahora... ahora le hacía eso... se sentía mal por no preguntarle a Ren si siquiera le daba alguna importancia aquello pero por lo que podía percibir no le molestaba...

Deslizó su mano hasta la pierna de Ren y comenzó a subir casi de forma imperceptible la bata mientras acariciaba la piel que ya estaba descubierta... cada beso mas profundo, cada caricia mas acertada... Le estaba volviendo loco aquel momento hasta casi no poder controlarse... y de pronto...

Escuchó la puerta de entrada abriéndose aunque si era sincero no le importo... ni siquiera el escuchar a Naomi gritar de manera efusiva... 'Ya llegamos!' y siguió besando a Ren...

Pero Ren no parecía pensar lo mismo que él y de un empujón rompió el beso en el que estaban en aquel momento y lo miró algo dividido entre duda y decisión... y sin mas se removió tirándolo al suelo y levantándose rápidamente mientras Horo le imitaba...

- Esto... esto no debió pasar... – escuchó decirlo y sin mas el peli-violáceo salió del baño dejando a Horo muy confundido allí dentro... ¿por qué si él también le gustaba Ren no dejaba que nada ocurriera entre ellos?

Bueno... en parte le comprendía... en parte comprendía que el chico de ojos claros quisiera que no estuviera con Naomi para que estuviera con él, pero no le decía nada directamente... y él ya no sabía que podía querer...

Ren significaba mucho para él, y aquello aparte de arruinar su compromiso y confundirlo arruinaba también su amistad con Ren... pero no lo podía evitar y se dio cuenta de algo... talvez de alguna manera el chino siempre le había atraído pero al ser tan niño cuando le pasaba eso no supo identificarlo, o su mismo orgullo no le permitía verlo...

Y sin embargo siempre fueron cosas dentro de su corazón...

* * *

Bien... Creo que me pasé... O/O... pero en fin... es que con esos dos es todo lo que me sale... u.u y ya Ren le dijo que si le gusta n-n y ahora ¿qué pasará?... habrá que ver... porque tengo últimamente bloqueo y no puedo escribir... (quien puede escribir cuando a cada media hora te llama alguien y tienen que estarle diciendo que no estas porque ya estas cansada de hablar)... pero en fin... verdaderamente no tengo mucho tiempo entonces no contestaré reviews...

Pero agradezco a: Thami, Seinko, Zahia vlc, Ayumi-Yus, Usagi-chan, Armys, Niacriza, Horitazoldick, Hibari Usui, Tania s.

Que me dejaron uno... muchas gracias!

Estoy que lloro... en el cyber me tienen Rayando el sol de mana de fondo... soy feliz! ToT

Nos vemos

Leo.


	15. Chapter 15

Hi! Después de tanto tiempo por fin pude hacer un capi de esta historia y aunque no me quedo muy bueno puedo dar las gracias a una persona que me ayudó mucho...

PAO, CAPI DEDICADO A TI!

Sip, esta dedicado a mi amiga Paola porque me ayudo muchísimo y ella fue quien tuvo la idea del festival (que se enteraran en el fic) así que espero que les guste porque a mi me pareció interesante la idea...

Además de todo debo decirles que he estado triste y no había podido actualizar absolutamente nada porque mi computadora MURIO, o por lo menos en eso esta, porque le da porque no se puede ver nada... y bueno, no he podido escribir por eso.

Bueno, y ahora dejando de lado eso...

Advertencias: Yaoi... HoroXRen así que ya saben, por cierto el capi esta... de termino medio, o sea que este capi no es tan largo como podría ser pero bueno...

Por cierto Shaman King no me pertenece... (ya quisiera yo que fuera mío y me dejara la cantidad de dinero que debe dejar para así no tener que estar yendo a un café a enviar capítulos y poder tener Internet todo el tiempo que quiera en la casa)

Y supongo que ya saben cuando cambia la escena... así que saben -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

* * *

**Capitulo 15: **

**Miras en el festival...**

8 de diciembre

Habían pasado ya algunos días desde lo ocurrido en el baño...

Incidente que lo había vuelto loco y ahora no paraba de imaginar (ya sea dormido o despierto) que hubiese pasado si nadie hubiese llegado en aquel momento...

Y daba 'gracias' a todos por interrumpir la única manera en la que le había podido sacar a Ren que le gustaba...

Y cualquiera que escuchase lo que estuvo a punto de hacer y lo que Ren le dijo diría... 'ese idiota ya terminó con su absurdo compromiso, ahora debe estar con la persona que le gusta disfrutando de los últimos días de festival'...

Porque había un maravilloso festival en Hokkaido celebrando no sabía que cosa, la verdad nunca le había puesto atención... posiblemente era cualquier maldito festival... pero de todos modos no había ido siquiera para darle una miradita cualquiera.

Ahora no le interesaba...

Menos después de ese 'Un error, eso fue y lo acepto... te equivocas demasiado fácil, Horo'... y del siguiente... 'Por eso y por tu maldita indecisión no quiero tenerte ni a dos metros de distancia. Quiero que te alejes de mi'

Dadas las circunstancias no había podido hablar mucho con Ren y lo poco que le dijo parecía mas una disculpa que una aclaración de cuanto le gustaba... y por eso... dadas aquellas circunstancias mas las que se dio cuenta unos momentos luego... gracias a Pilika... se había enterado que todo había empeorado...

-.-.-Flash Back-.-.-.

- Hermano... ¿qué pasó con Ren? – Pilika llegó hasta donde el estaba pensativo después de hablar con el muchacho de cabello violeta, se sentía definitivamente como una basura después de esa pequeña conversación, pero su hermana, al notarlo decidió que era lo mejor decirle unas cuantas cosas...

- Nada Pilika... y eso es lo malo... que con Ren no pasa nada... nada que él quiera o no quiera es como si estuviera muerto su maldito corazón...

- Horo... ¿qué paso?

El chico de cabello azul se limitó a contarle lo básico... quería hablar con Ren y este no quería de hecho siquiera verle, sin embargo el insistió y termino pasándose de la raya con él peli-violáceo.

- Fue en el baño¿verdad? – Horo la miró de forma incrédula mientras la muchacha veía su expresión... y simplemente agregó – Naomi y yo íbamos a subir a la habitación y cuando llegamos al inicio de la escalera nos encontramos con Ren que tenía en cabello ligeramente mojado... se notaba que había salido del baño pero no era tan reciente y entonces Naomi lo miró de manera extraña y le preguntó por ti...

'No se donde esta'

'Como no sabes si estabas aquí?'

'Estaba tomando un baño si no te has enterado.'

- Vimos como Ren comenzaba a subir la escalera y Naomi se le quedo mirándole una forma extraña Horo... luego a Naomi se le ocurrió que fuéramos un momento al baño... y he aquí que cuando estábamos a punto de llegar saliste tu y ella se oculto en la puerta de la cocina... estabas algo agitado y te notabas ausente... no quise decir nada porque me pareció raro pero... creo que Naomi sabe algo de aquello...

Horo había quedado perplejo frente a esta noticia pero sin embargo de forma algo... tonta desecho inmediatamente la idea y tranquilizó a Pilika como buen hermano diciéndole que había sido discreto... y que Naomi seguramente no sabia nada de nada...

-.-.-End Flash Back-.-.-.

Y así había pasado el ultimo tiempo... mientras que Ren no le hablaba... era horrible y sabía que no debió haber apurado tanto las cosas... pero no podía olvidar aquellos suaves suspiros que arranco de la blanda boca de Ren...

- Horo... mi amor – esa era sin duda alguna la voz de Naomi que no sabia porque últimamente le resultaba en ocasiones un poco fastidiosa mas cuando se empeñaba en decirle 'amor' detestaba que lo hiciera especialmente cuando Ren se encontraba cerca porque sabía que no ayudaría en nada a mejorar las cosas que el había empeorado. – Sabias que... te quiero mucho – la muchacha se aproximo él y de forma cariñosa apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del peli-azul... pero había algo que a Horo le molestaba y no iba a dejar que ello siguiera mientras pudiera evitarlo.

- Ahora no Naomi – dijo quitándose sus brazos de encima y apartando un poco a la muchacha... no sabia que le pasaba, pero la atracción que sentía hacia ella aunque fuese solo a nivel físico había disminuido considerablemente y no porque a ella le hubiera pasado algo, sino que a él ya no le gustaba...

- Horo – dijo la muchacha aun sonriendo sin embargo estaba molesta... recientemente Horo se ponía a apartarle sin motivo alguno y no le agradaba eso, mas cuando se dio cuenta de que aquel día estaban ambos en el baño, ese chino se le estaba seguramente arrastrando a Horo, pero a ella no la engañaba...

Aunque en ocasiones veía como Horo trataba de aproximarse a él y este simplemente se apartaba o iniciaba una conversación con alguna otra persona...

¡Pero que pensaba! Claro que era seguramente solo una táctica para que Horo se preocupara...

Aunque más de lo que lo hacia no se podría...

¡Sin embargo Horo era un verdadero hombre! Y no tenia aquellas desviaciones (como ella había denominado lo que le pasaba al chino)... además muchas chicas estaban tras él aunque no se diera cuenta...

Sin embargo bastantes había también detrás del Tao y ya ven como eran las cosas...

¡Pero basta! No se iba a dejar influenciar... no importaba lo que pasara la cuestión era no dejar que nada pasara... que no sucediera nada entre ellos...

Y para eso... estaba el festival...

Para volver a unirla con Horo como cuando comenzaron el compromiso...

- Horo... bueno, quería decirte que tus padre van a ir esta tarde al festival y quieren... quieren que vayamos con ellos... ya le dijeron a todos y todos vamos a ir... así que espero que no te moleste...

- No, claro que no, así podré comer algo...

- Bien, espero que tengas tu ropa de festival listo... iremos vestidos de forma tradicional.

- Si claro Naomi... no te preocupes.

- Bien... – dijo la muchacha y sonrió mientras de alejaba levemente entrando a la casa – entonces te espero, nos vemos a las seis.

6:30 p.m.

- Bueno, ahora que estamos aquí porque no vamos a comer algo primero – el peli-azul habló poniendo su mirada hambrienta de siempre que había cosas deliciosas que comer y no había probado ninguna de ellas.

Habían llegado hacia media hora al festival y aun no habían comido nada, y el veía cualquier cantidad de cosas deliciosas en todos los lugares... sin embargo había olvidado algo... sabía que algo se le había olvidado, aunque no sabía exactamente que era...

- Horo, hay una competencia de los mejores trajes tradicionales... y el tuyo... ¿Horo donde esta tu traje?

El muchacho se miró... ¡Eso era! No tenia el traje con él... oh no...

- Espérenme un momento... ya lo traigo...

- Pero la casa esta a una hora... ¿cómo piensas llegar?...

- No se, pero voy a lograrlo... solo me esperan ¿si? – y dicho aquello el muchacho salió corriendo...

Todos se miraron e inmediatamente Yoh le dijo a Anna

- No quieres un algodón de azúcar... – y la tomó del brazo llevándola con él.

Una vez que estaban lejos y con un algodón de azúcar cada uno Yoh miró a Anna y le sonrió mientras suavemente preguntaba.

- Anna... ¿por qué no le dijiste que Ren estaba aun en la casa?

- No hay ningún problema en que él vaya... además talvez... puedan arreglar sus problemas... – la rubia miró a la gente que pasaba cerca de ellos yendo todos hacia el mismo sitió... era cierto, a esa hora había alguna extraña competencia razón por la cual dejaban los puestos vacíos y podían comer algo sin necesidad de hacer filas.

- Pero Anna... él dijo que venía después de un rato, que buscaba su dinero y volvía...

- Ren no va a volver, ya me lo había dicho y no vendrá... no quiere tener que ver a Horo con Naomi porque eso le lastima... verdaderamente hay muchas cosas que Ren me dice a mi que a ti no te puede decir... que le da... talvez vergüenza decirte...

- Es por eso que me insististe en que... fuera yo quien hablara con Horo y tu con Ren... – habló el muchacho poniéndose momentáneamente serio.

- Si... por eso fue esa pequeña pelea de celos que tuviste... – la rubia lo miró aun con los ojos fríos pero podía notarse un poco divertida... verdaderamente Yoh recordaba aquello y le daba un poco de vergüenza recordarse a si mismo haciéndole un desplante de celos a Anna por culpa del oji-dorado...

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste? – preguntó algo avergonzado.

- No podía... le prometí a Ren que a menos que fuera necesario no te diría nada.

- Y ¿es necesario?

- Para no pelear mas. Se que has estado un poco molesto (aunque no lo demuestres) estos días por eso y es mejor que lo sepas. – Así había sido siempre... esa era la forma en la que se arreglaban y la verdad a ninguno de los dos les molestaba... Anna siempre fingía estar indiferente aunque le estuviera dando explicaciones...

- Es solo que me no me agradaría que tu y Ren tuvieran algo mas allá de amistad... – dijo el castaño y a pesar de esa sonrisa despreocupada se notaba que hablaba en serio.

- Es imposible Yoh... Ren esta perdidamente enamorado de Horo...

- Tanto así?

- A mi si me lo dijo...

- No sabía que era tan fuerte lo que sentía...

- Nadie lo pensaría... tanto como de mi hacia ti... nadie sabrá nunca lo mucho que te amo a simple vista.

Sin darse cuenta habían caminado hasta llegar al centro del lugar donde había una pequeña plaza y entraron en ella. Yoh abrazó a Anna de forma que esta correspondió el abrazo y elevaron la vista al cielo lleno de estrellas que les estaba ofreciendo la luna... era hermoso el solo ver aquel paisaje...

Algo fuera de este mundo y sobre todo que estando juntos era especial...

- Anna... ¿aun no quieres tener niños? – el castaño miró a la rubia agachar la cabeza pensando en aquella proposición... ya era hora de que nuevamente hablaran con respecto a ese tema que hacia tanto tiempo habían dejado de lado... y la verdad es que ella no había analizado muy bien aquello desde entonces...

- Tu quieres?

- Sería mentirte decirte que no me gustaría tener un niño Anna y creo que ya... ha pasado bastante tiempo y si hemos logrado vivir juntos todo este tiempo podemos seguir y formar una familia completa... – era una de las pocas veces en que Yoh hablaba completamente serio pues no quería que Anna pensara que estaba bromeando con respecto a eso.

- No se si aun estoy completamente lista Yoh... tener un niño significaría muchas cosas...

- Bien, si lo deseas podemos... esperar mas tiempo...

- Yoh... talvez si planificamos mejor el asunto... a mi me parece que todo sería mejor de esa manera, no me gustaría equivocarme...

- Como quieras Anna – dijo el joven mientras la besaba suavemente... si Anna quería esperar un poco mas para ponerle a prueba el lo admitiría, después de todo habían decidido no tener niños hacia un año, para que en el caso de que todo saliera mal, una criatura no tuviera que sufrir aquello y en el caso de ellos no estar atados mutuamente por un niño...

Y hasta ahora todo había salido bien, no habían tenido mayores problemas con respecto al tema...

Finalmente Anna lo miró, aquella intensa mirada que siempre fría lo había vuelto loco y después de unos cuantos momentos de un tierno beso la muchacha abrió los labios para decir de forma pausada...

- Creo... que un niño por ahora estaría muy bien...

Yoh la abrazo y continuaron así, mirando el cielo...

Esperando que sus amigos al final entendieran las cosas mejor...

Y cualquiera que fuera el resultado...

Todo saliera tan bien para los muchachos como para ellos mismos.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Horo corrió lo mas que pudo hasta su casa... la verdad era que no había medido que estaba tan lejos de donde se encontraban, pero ya que mas daba, la verdad era que de una u otra manera necesitaba cambiarse así que rápidamente subió a su habitación y entró para cambiarse...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ren caminaba de forma pausada... lentamente observando la nieve que empezaba a caer delicadamente recordando... simplemente haciendo que las sensaciones volvieran a invadir su cuerpo...

Aquellas sensaciones que le hacían avergonzarse pero a la vez le hacían sentir un no se que... que lo volvía loco...

Las sensaciones que Horo le hacia experimentar.

Recorrió lentamente sus labios con su dedo índice... Horo besaba de forma... Guau... de que forma... o quizás no era para tanto pero sus sentimientos por el hacían que todo fuera perfecto en el momento que sus labios se encontraban...

Y le lastimaba, le lastimaba enormemente el hecho de que estuviera a punto de casarse y aun así le hiciera todo aquello... que Horo acariciara su cuerpo y le dijera que le gustaba ahora, cuando estaba a tan pocos días de comprometerse de por vida con alguien...

¿Por qué Horo no era claro con sus sentimientos?

Gustarle... decirle que le gustaba era equivalente a decirle que lo deseaba, al menos para él era así... y no quería solo gustarle a Horo, quería que este sintiera lo mismo por él... porque un simple deseo se le iría con facilidad en el momento en que consiguiera lo que se proponía... y eso lo lastimaría de forma inimaginable... deseo... eso fue lo que motivo aquel instante en el baño...

De solo recordar aquel momento hacía ya unos días con el peli-azul en el baño sus mejillas se volvían de un color rojo intenso... y su piel se estremecía...

Ese día no se controló y sabía que no se podría controlar si nuevamente pasaba... deseaba tanto inconscientemente un momento así que cuando sucedía no lograba alejar al peli-azul de él... talvez inconscientemente deseaba demasiadas cosas con él como para comprender todas y cada una de ellas.

Lo mejor sería que ahora sí entrara a la casa... ya la veía a la distancia y necesitaba descansar... además, le sonaba extraño que hubiesen dejado la luz de... el baño encendida...

Lentamente ingreso en la casa y comenzó a guiarse por ella mientras caminaba despacio... sus pasos siquiera se escuchaban así que subió las escaleras y vio la puerta ligeramente entreabierta y con la luz encendida, así que lentamente abrió un poco mas fijándose en el interior cuidadosamente hasta que su mirada se poso en algo... que aunque no le hubiera gustado en un pasado ver y aun ahora no le agradaba la idea de verlo estando sin nadie en la casa no pudo apartar la vista...

Allí, frente a sus ojos, se encontraba Horo-Horo... pero no como siempre que le veía, sino que estaba con un bóxer blanco MUY ajustado... y también era algo corto por lo que no le veía caso a la acción que este estaba efectuando de ver si no se le vería este debajo de lo que parecía la parte de abajo de su traje tradicional...

Horo era un idiota! Sin duda no se había ido con el traje y tuvo que volver para cambiarse...

No se dio cuenta en que momento pero había abierto la puerta totalmente para no estar viéndolo por una entradita y cuando Horo se volteo se le quedo viendo fijamente mientras un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas, por lo que Ren se pregunto que clase de mirada le estaría dando... de seguro era una que nunca le había mostrado por las reacciones de Horo.

- Se podría saber que se supone haces aquí – preguntó mientras entraba en la habitación; de alguna forma debía romper aquella situación y aquel silencio o sabía que no saldría bien librado de eso.

- Eso es lo que yo debería preguntarte a ti – dijo el peli-azul mientras que se ponía la prenda sobre si como cubriéndose.

- La verdad es que no quería ir...

- Es típico de ti ¿no?

- Como quieras... llamarlo – dijo Ren de forma entrecortada pues Horo se había vuelto a quitar la prenda que mantenía sobre sí y ahora que lo tenía de frente no pudo evitar que por unos momentos sus ojos se fijaran en la entrepierna del chico y notara que la tela se le ajustaba bastante remarcándola demasiado para su gusto y el de sus hormonas... – ya vístete ¿quieres?

- Oye, estoy en mi habitación así que si quiero hasta me quito esto – el ainú sujeto el elástico y bajo un poco observando como inmediatamente Ren volteaba el rostro sonrojado mientras decía...

- Que demonios estas pensando! – Horo observo su curiosa reacción y dedujo algunas cosas sobre lo que sucedía mientras se aproximaba a Ren levemente para que este no notara que lo hacía. Este se había dado la vuelta pensando en lo que Horo seguramente había hecho...

- Somos chicos... no debería molestarte...

- No me interesa, Y ya ponte algo!

- Porque?...

Se aproximo un poco mas hasta que estaba bastante cerca pero Ren se volteo y lo miró de otra manera... no la misma fría de siempre sino con una que, entre otras cosas aunque tratara de disimularlo contenía tristeza...

- Horo no... – dijo con suavidad mientras el peli-azul se aproximaba ya completamente y lo sujetaba suavemente por la cintura. – Te vas a casar... y esto no debería pasar... – después simplemente rompió el agarre y simulando estar molesto se puso a la defensiva pero Horo trato de aproximarse nuevamente ocasionando que este se alejara totalmente. – No entiendes que no quiero que hagas eso NUNCA mas!

- Ren yo... – suspira – entiendo... ¿podrías... podrías ayudarme a ponerme esto?

- Ya estas grandecito ¿no?

- Bueno... nunca aprendí – dijo y no supo porque su mirada se volvió triste y la sonrisa que esbozo también lo estaba...

Talvez Ren no quería decir aquello y solo se le escapo... o talvez en verdad no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo que se le aproximara de aquella manera...

¡Pero él no tenía la culpa de esa extraña atracción que sentía hacia Ren!

De ese deseo enorme cuando lo tenía con él ambos a solas...

De ese cariño desmesurado... que le obligaba a sentir hasta ternura cuando le veía enojado...

Deseaba con toda su alma saber porque si él le gustaba al chino también este se empeñaba en evitar su cercanía, en evitarlo a él...

Deseaba saber porque él mismo era tan cobarde y no podía decirle a Ren mas que un simple me gustas...

Por que sí! Ren no solo le gustaba, Ren... Ren era mas importante para él que todo, sin embargo al no saber que era lo que este quería no podía arriesgarse a perderlo todo...

Su compromiso, su familia, sus amigos...

Estaba arriesgándose al sentir aquello por Ren y no sería justo que minutos después de que él lo dejara todo... y lo perdiera todo... el chino le dijera que no sentía mas allá de una simple amistad por él y que estaba confundido al decirle que le gustaba...

Era tan difícil tener aquel sentimiento que pensaba que en cualquier momento no aguantaría mas y simplemente le diría todo lo que pensaba...

Todo lo que sentía...

Y lo mucho que le quería...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

- Eso te pasa por no poner atención a lo que las demás personas hacen – dijo el chino mientras le acomodaba el traje una vez ya puesto... nunca se imaginó vistiendo a Horo de esa forma... se veía tan gracioso cuando hacía caras por algún comentario suyo y no podía contestar pues sabía que era la verdad. – Listo, ya esta...

- Ren¿en verdad no quieres ir? – preguntó el peli-azul, la verdad le aburría pensar que se iría solo y no quería eso, pero simplemente vio a Ren negar con la cabeza...

- No estoy de humor para eso...

- Nunca estas de humor para nada... – respondió algo serio...

- Horo ya para ¿si? No quiero pelear hoy.

- No, no es que no quieras pelear, es que no me quieres escuchar... nunca lo haces Ren, nunca me escuchas cuando necesito que verdaderamente lo hagas. – el muchacho puso su mirada algo triste y bajo la mirada para nuevamente subirla minutos después un poco cristalizada, aunque Ren no lo notó mucho... la verdad era que en aquel momento no quería saber nada de eso, no quería sentir...

- ¿Y tu crees que me escuchas mucho o que me pones mucha atención? – dijo mientras caminaba hacia el lado opuesto de la habitación y se apoyaba en una pared con pose orgullosa y altiva...

- Por lo menos yo hago un pequeño intento.

- Y tu crees que no lo hago ¿no? Tu crees que no me he estado preguntando que te dio para que decidieras que de pronto yo te llamo la atención. – el muchacho de ojos dorados suspiro lentamente mientras que miraba a su compañero a los ojos de forma desafiante – No soy plato de segunda mesa Horo, ni tuyo ni de nadie, entiende eso.

- Y yo no te estoy tomando como uno Ren, entiende eso tu también.

- Deja de jugar Horo...

- No estoy jugando¿por qué no lo quieres entender? – el peli-azul se dio vuelta para encarar al chino mientras lo miraba a los ojos directamente, necesitaba que Ren le diera algún indicio de que lo quería un poco, de que no era para él solo un juego, en ocasiones sentía que Ren hacía aquello pero luego no sabía que hacer, pues volvía a ser el mismo muchacho indiferente de siempre, el que tanto le gustaba pero a la vez el que tanto daño le hacía...

- Porque no veo nada que diga que no lo estas haciendo! – su tono de voz subió drásticamente, pero no al punto de llegar a los gritos.

- Para mi no es fácil saber lo que piensas...

- Y para mi no lo es saber lo que sientes... así que mejor déjame en paz de una vez por todas... – pero el acercamiento en aquel instante era esperado, ansiado, deseado y sobre todo... necesitado por parte de ambos y este no se hizo de esperar, Horo-Horo se acercó rápidamente y poso sus labios sobre los de Ren mientras que con cada beso suave decía entrecortadamente

'Tampoco es fácil para mi saber lo que sientes... no puedo dejar de pensar en eso y no encuentro la respuesta...'

Sus besos eran calmados, dulces, suaves y a la vez deseosos... satisfactorios y eran algo que ambos necesitaban, aunque no pasara a mas de unos cuantos besos era lo que ambos deseaban en aquel instante y no se detendrían por ello...

Sin embargo desde el momento en que sus labios se encontraron desde una esquina de la puerta eran observados por unos bellos ojos azules que en aquel instante estaban rabiando de ira... había escuchado al menos las ultimas dos o tres frases de la conversación nunca pensó ver a Horo diciendo aquellas cosas...

Pero no se quedaría así, no se quedaría tan tranquila e iba a terminar en aquel momento con él beso, ella no era una mujer que en su primer momento decepcionarte se daba por vencida y se echaba a morir llorando como si fuera débil...

Se alejo un poco y desde aquella distancia grito de manera efusiva.

- Horito¿Estas cambiándote aun?

Se asomó ligeramente por la puerta para ver como se rompía el beso de forma drástica y algo brusca por parte de ambos y Horo se alejaba mientras decía suavemente.

- No... puedes pasar...

Entró con su porte altivo de siempre mientras que Horo se miraba una vez en el espejo y después pedía una explicación del porque estaba ahí con su mirada a lo que ella simplemente respondió.

- Pensé que sería aburrido que vinieras solo y decidí que sería bueno acompañarte, después de todo por lo que veo REN no quiere ir al festival. – la chica sonrió de aquella forma hipócrita que Ren tanto detestaba, y luego fue a colgarse del brazo de Horo como perezoso al igual que siempre, luego de eso simplemente lanzó una mirada a Ren de forma fulminante y arrastró a Horo fuera del cuarto y Ren supo desde ese momento...

Que Naomi los había visto...

Ya no quedaban cosas por hacer, no quedaba nada que pudiera intentar y de hecho no quería hacerlo pues, con cada una de esas veces quedaba más lastimado... cada vez era peor...

Y prefería cualquier cosa antes que sentirse igual otra vez... se resignaría sin importar nada...

Y aunque esa no era su forma de ser ya no sabía como actuar... y si Horo era mas feliz así... lo aceptaría...

* * *

Ok, bueno, se que no me quedó muy bueno, pero se hace lo que se puede y como dije arriba... GRACIAS PAO!

En fin, el tiempo no me sobra (o al menos no el dinero) por lo que aquí están las contestaciones de los reviews que agradezco con todo el corazón!

Seinko: Bueno, ya ves, Horito sigue medio enredado con todo pero sabe que quiere mucho a Ren, pero es que este tampoco se las pone fáciles, y entonces no esta seguro de que es lo que tiene que hacer, pero en fin, espero que sigas leyendo y te haya gustado el capi...

Miguel: pues ya ves, el problema es que Ren no le aclara mucho las cosas y Horo no se quiere arriesgar a romper el compromiso solo por esos momentos juntos, quiere estar seguro ya que romper el compromiso es un paso muy grande para él y no sabe como reaccionara su familia... talvez se siente un poco presionado por eso, pero en fin, espero te guste el capi, Chao!

Niacriza: Hi! Bueno, este... ¿qué digo? Ah si! De la actitud de Ren... sabes se me paso por completo eso... pero en fin, analicémoslo como que no tenía la 'pequeña' lanza consigo en ese momento en el baño, imagínate que pensarían los padres de Horo de que el chico ande armado en su casa, así que... si lo pensamos de esa forma talvez se arregla ese problema... y por otro lado... talvez Ren también quería ¬/u/¬, pero ya, dejemos de lado eso, y espero que te hay gustado el capi!

Liza: bueno, espero que para cuando escriba esto ya hayas llegado a esta parte del fic y aun te siga gustando... GRACIAS POR MANDARME EL REVIEW! De verdad me encantan estos mensajitos y con respecto a lo de publicar al inicio lo pensé mucho, de verdad pero me decidí y me encantaría saber que tu hiciste lo mismo, pero en fin, espero que aun te guste, nos vemos! Chao!

Usagi-chan: Hi! Bueno... en este capi no pasó nada relevante, pero el siguiente capi talvez si, y ya que parece que Horo no sabe que hacer, habrá que ver que pasa pues... alguien tiene que ayudarlos ¿verdad? Muchas gracias por el review!

Hitomy miwa Akimoto: Hello¿me tarde mucho? Bueno, para que pregunto si mi conciencia me dice que la eternidad no me bastó, pero en fin, aquí esta este nuevo capi, y espero que te guste aunque se que no esta muy bueno, bueno, gracias por el review!

Dark Ayume: Hola! Espero que también te guste este capi y no te molestes por la tardanza, es que entre la falta de inspiración y mi computadora agonizante no podía hacer mucho, pero bueno, aquí esta, Gracias por el review!

Tania: Gracias por el review! Y he aquí la actualización que aunque no esta muy bueno, ahí esta, Chao!

Creo que son todos ¿verdad? Bueno, muchas gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado y si les gusto o algo les desagrado me dejan un lindo mensajito que los adoro para saber en que puedo mejorar, siempre es bueno que te lo digan!

Bien, nos vemos luego

Leo


	16. Chapter 16

Hi¿cómo esta todo el mundo? Bueno, yo espero que bien...

¡Disculpen la tardanza! es solo que... que yo...

¡Ya entre al colegio! ToT lo detesto, eso me impide escribir, podrían creer que el capitulo lo inicie hace mucho y hasta esta mañana pude volver a continuarlo... pero es necesario estudiar...

Y bien, mejor ya no me doy mas rodeos que ustedes lo que vienen a leer es el fic y no mis quejas así que...

Advertencias: HoroXRen o sea Yaoi... y personalidades algo cambiadas.

Cambio de escena -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Y bueno, creo que sería todo así que

El Fic!

* * *

**Capitulo 16:**

**Y que piensas hacer ahora...**

"Es un insensato" se dijo a si mismo Horo-Horo cuando observó a Ren pasar a su lado como si tal cosa... habían hablado después de lo que él ahora denominaba 'el incidente del baño' y decía hablado porque teóricamente solo él hablo Ren solo se limitó a mirarlo hablar, y hablar, y seguir hablando y si no sabía que pensaba Ren de todo lo que le dijo (mucho de hecho) no tendría valor para dar el siguiente paso...

Un paso que sabía debía dar sin lugar a dudas... no podía casarse con Naomi así como así sin quererla, y habiéndose dado cuenta de que era, su 'amigo' el que le movía el piso... el que hacia que sintiera mas de lo que pensó poder...

- Me alegra mucho conocerlo joven... – pero ya estaba hasta el cuello con esos problemas... y venían mas... en aquel momento estaba frente a nada mas y nada menos que el padre de Naomi... el cual había llegado especialmente par la boda...

Ese pequeño incidente del baño era por mucho el mas significativo, no como el del día del festival, ese era demasiado grande como para encontrarle una explicación lógica, ese incidente en el baño definitivamente si no hacía algo habría marcado el fin de su amistad con Ren... y con ello algo más posiblemente.

18 de diciembre...

La vida no era justa... no quería que Ren pensara lo peor de él...

'Un error, eso fue y lo acepto... te equivocas demasiado fácil, Horo'

'Pero Ren, yo...'

'Por eso y por tu maldita indecisión no quiero tenerte ni a dos metros de distancia. Quiero que te alejes de mi'

'¿Qué acaso no escuchaste todo lo que te dije?'

'No haces mas que buscar explicaciones para remediar el problema en vez de afrontarlo Horo, algo pasó y no lo quieres aceptar... y yo no te obligaré a hacerlo'

'Pero Ren...'

'Ya te oí hablar bastante!... búscame cuando tengas el valor de decirme el verdadero motivo por el que lo hiciste'

Oh si... después de todas las idioteces que le dijo terminaron en eso... no habían estado juntos ni dos veces... luego del festival... solos... nada, ni hablaban siquiera... Ren era despiadado cuando se trataba de hacerlo sufrir...

"Sufrir? Yo? Por él?... yo?... si..." finalmente se dio por vencido... tenia gente corriendo por todo el lugar haciendo cosas... preparaciones... simplemente no tenía la fuerza para detener eso, al menos antes del incidente del baño estaba preparándose mentalmente para decir la verdad pero... ¿ahora? Ahora cuando no tenía a Ren para que le dijera algo... lo que fuera, aunque fuese 'idiota¿por qué no detuviste esto antes'... no podía...

- Horo! – escuchó la voz efusiva de Yoh hablar en cuanto llego a su lado... había estado afuera viendo caer suavemente la nieve...

- ¿Sucede algo?

- No... solo quería decir de esa manera tu nombre, jijiji... – Yoh dijo aquello como si fuera lo mas entretenido del mundo – ya, pongámonos serios... veo que tomaste una decisión...

- No porque quisiera, créeme. – respondió y miró hacia donde volvía a pasar una vez mas Ren... ¿qué acaso no pensaba decirle siquiera un 'estúpido pelo de puercoespín'?

- Entonces? – escuchó a Yoh decirle mientras le observaba atentamente y se dio cuenta de que había seguido a Ren con la mirada hasta que casi se doblo el cuello. Su simple presencia llenaba el lugar en el que se encontraba...

- No quiere saber nada mío Yoh... – contestó mientras veía como el muchacho suspiraba de forma... comprensiva – te contó algo¿cierto? – dijo y observó a Yoh asentir levemente mientras se ponía completamente serio...

- No debiste hacer eso y lo sabes.

- No quería... bueno al menos no era mi primera intención, pero después llegó frente a mi y nos pusimos a pelear sin motivo y... perdí el control... y por eso no puedo decir que no quería porque cuando Ren cayó debajo mío simplemente... no pude mas... – el peli-azul se sonrojo cuando dijo aquella frase... Ren era alguien muy, muy especial para él... de verdad no quería que su amistad pasara a mas de eso, pero... las cosas simplemente se presentaron... – detesto ver que el mismo este ayudando con las preparaciones para la boda.

- No puedes reprochárselo.

- Si puedo, porque después de todo yo también le gusto... pero eso no es suficiente... lo se... se que no puedo simplemente llegar y decirle 'Ren, vámonos de aquí y dejemos que los demás se pudran'

- Y porque no puedes? – vio como Yoh volvía a mirar dentro mientras que un pequeño grupo de personas pasaban por la puerta de entrada. – si le dices... Ren talvez...

- Yoh... se que crees que todo es así de fácil, pero Ren, es orgulloso, lo se, y lo que hice no tiene nombre... aunque el respondió no puedo asegurar que todo sea verdad, estábamos en ese momento y... pudo ser... cualquier cosa...

- Ren no es de esos...

- Yoh... yo... yo lo quiero?

- Eso solo lo sabrás tu.

- Necesito saberlo porque me esta matando... yo... yo...

- Yoh! – la voz de Anna resonó desde adentro mientras el muchacho se volteaba para ver a su esposa salir... - ¿qué haces con este aquí? – dijo y Horo se sintió extraño... ¿este¿qué le pasaba a Anna?... oh no, no podía ser que estuvieran planeando algo...

- Annita es solo que...

- Nada Yoh – dijo cortante – tu eres en ocasiones un lengua larga... así que adentro... – Anna le hizo entrar y dejaron a Horo allí sentado... algo estaban tramando...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

- Yoh... sabes que necesitamos que Horo piense todo por el mismo... – la rubia comenzó a cepillares el cabello mientras su esposo la miraba sonriendo... sabía que era para que no continuara reprochándole nada...

- Es que Horo es lento... mira que tanto tiempo y esta casi casándose...

- Si, eso es indiscutible, pero... Ren tampoco es un genio en cuestión de cómo hacer para que él... le diga todo lo que piensa, mira que cuando tiene la oportunidad simplemente le dice que no quiere tenerlo cerca...

- Te refieres a la conversación que nos contó?

- Si – Anna miró por el espejo a Yoh; estaban en la habitación para invitados donde Anna dormía e Yoh la miraba completamente embelesado, simplemente para él se veía tan hermosa mientras se peinaba el cabello y no podía dejar de pensar que cuando volvieran a la pensión entrarían de lleno en el asunto de tener un bebé... ¡Era grandioso!

- Ren tiene orgullo Anna, y Horo le estaba metiendo mano a lo descarado... – dijo el castaño mirando a la rubia sonreír como imaginando la escena, no era que no le agradara pero debía aceptar que el muchacho de ojos dorados debía tener una cara que a cualquiera le provocaría risa...

- Ren no puede decir que no le estaba gustando... – dijo Anna y no pudo evitar sonreír frente a la cara de su prometido el cual luego también le sonrió...

- Talvez no, pero después del susto de ver que llegamos del paseo, supongo que analizó mejor las cosas...

- Si... y como van con 'aquel' asunto?

- Bien, y tu...

- Igual. Naomi esta muy emocionada con la idea de eso... y no solo ella, Pilika esta que no aguanta las ansias de ver que hemos hecho... Tamao no habla mucho al respecto... – dijo sonriendo mientras que veía a su esposo analizar la situación... todo era propicio para un conversación pequeña...

- Bueno, Chocolove llega en la mañana por la tarde junto con Lyserg, Fausto y Ryu también y creo que estamos completos, además de algunos de los amigos de Horo aquí... todo va a salir bien... – dijo el chico mientras Anna se sentaba a su lado... – entonces... crees que puedan hablar...

- Si Ren no esta es obvio que Horo lo vaya a buscar a ver porque no llega... y de alguna manera creo que hablaran...

- Anna – dijo dudoso, mientras que la nombrada se apoyaba en su hombro - ya hemos visto que Horo... bueno se 'descontrola' con facilidad... ¿si pasa algo mas?

- Eso sería su responsabilidad... no nuestra, en eso no tendríamos... culpa alguna, y serian ellos los que tendrían que afrontarlo... por eso mismo hacemos las cosas por separado, para que ellos puedan hablar, con Naomi aquí no es seguro.

- Si... solo queda esperar...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

19 de diciembre...

7:00 p.m.

Un día... mañana se casaría, estaba desesperado. Verdaderamente no quería que pasara aquello¿por qué siempre tenía que ponerse a hacer las cosas mas difíciles?.. ¿qué quería Ren que le dijera?

O ¿Qué quería él que le dijera Ren? Ambos eran personas tan complicadas que le era imposible entender los verdaderos motivos de aquella actitud y de la suya propia, pero no quería casarse así, no quería casarse sabiendo que él... y Ren podían tener algo mas que amistad, sabiendo que su atracción era mutua y fuerte...

Pero no era tan sencillo como para de un momento a otro... romper el compromiso, además apreciaba a Naomi, talvez ya no le gustara pero la quería como persona, como amiga... y no le gustaría lastimarla al hacer algo por alguien de quien no estaba seguro le correspondía, ahora ya era tarde, antes hubiera podido, ahora simplemente, le era imposible oponerse a todos sin motivo y sin tener algo seguro... sin tener a Ren junto a él.

Hacía rato que Naomi y las demás muchachas habían salido a casa de una amiga de Pilika, con esta incluyéndola y no sabia porque presentía que estaban haciendo...

- Horo... ¿podrías venir un minuto? – la voz tranquila de Yoh le puso feliz, ya necesitaba hablar con alguien, pues toda la tarde le mandaron con el papá de Naomi a comprar unas cosa al pueblo... y no era que no le agradara, el hombre era realmente simpático y ya sabía a quien había sacado Naomi los ojos azules... a su padre y el lacio cabello a su madre, la cual ahora no estaba allí y no porque estuviese muerta, sino que sus padres estaban divorciados y la mujer llegaría justo para la boda.

Talvez en ocasiones sentía algo de lastima por Naomi, después de todo sus padres estaban separados desde que ella era muy pequeña y con ello supo que había sufrido muchísimo, incluso hasta intentar suicidarse cuando tenía 11 años y no le gustaría que volviera a intentarlo ahora por culpa suya, sin duda no quería...

Y Naomi deseaba tanto esa boda...

Y ahora que mencionaba la boda no podía creer que había aceptado hacer dos... si, Naomi insistió que ella creía mas en otra religión y no era la misma que él y entonces tendían una boda estilo oriental y una occidental, como ella había querido... y comenzaban con la occidental primero.

Entro lentamente en la casa mientras Yoh reía de forma cómplice... toda la casa estaba a oscuras y cuando busco la luz Yoh le dijo que no las encendiera hasta llegar a la sala de estar...

Entraron y escuchó la risita molesta de Yoh e inmediatamente las luces se encendieron mostrando a múltiples de sus amigos... todos reunidos..

- Muchachos? – preguntó confuso mientras que una música suave y sensual comenzó a sonar y entraban unas meseras algo... escasas de ropa llevando algunos vasos de distintos tipos de licores, entre los cuales el que él tomó era de menta.

- Bueno, como es la ultima noche que serás soltero, Horo, hemos decidido hacerte esta pequeña despedida de soltero... – escucho la voz de Manta desde debajo de todos los demás por lo que su voz llegaba algo apagada...

- Y ahora con ustedes... el gran comediante...!

- Bájate de la tarima Chocolove y déjanos seguir con la despedida... - escuchó la voz de Ryu desde atrás mientras que veía al shaman algo ansioso perseguir a una de las camareras.

Rápidamente pasó otra a su lado y tomó un segundo vaso ya vacío el primero mientras que buscaba a alguien en especial con la mirada pero en aquel momento un pequeño show con bailarinas exóticas comenzó y tomaron al celebrado para subirlo a una pequeña e improvisada tarima junto con las muchachas que lo sentaron en una silla en medio de ella... y adivinemos a quien le hacían el baile...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

- De verdad Yoh, no puedo crees que hayan hecho todo esto – decía unos quince minutos después de que aquel pequeño show hubiese terminado y por unos momentos ya no pensaba en nada mas que su 'Despedida de soltero'

- Si... y yo no creo que Anna me dejara a mi estar en ella... jijiji...

- Pero ella también esta en la de Naomi supongo ¿no? – dijo de forma inocente y vio como la sonrisa de Yoh se volvía un poco forzada...

- Ni me lo recuerdes.

- Y bien Horo, listo para la próxima actividad – dijo en tono pícaro uno de sus amigos de la aldea mientras lo miraba volver a tomar otro poco.

- Creo que sí! – respondió con efusividad.

- Horo – escuchó la voz de Lyserg que a pesar que sonreía estaba sonrojado por los coqueteos de una de las muchachas del show anterior - ¿no crees... no crees que estas... tomando demasiado...?

- No, como crees verdecito! Listo para la próxima¿Qué sigue ahora? – dicho aquello el chico se fue pues lo solicitaban nuevamente para otra actividad y Lyserg miró a Yoh interrogante.

- ¿Verdecito? – la risita torpe de Yoh acompañó la frase mientras el muchacho de cabello verde miraba lo que hacia su amigo...

- Bien... creo que no esta saliendo como lo planeamos – suspiró Yoh como si estuviera hablando con nadie en particular a lo que Lyserg le miró aun mas consternado.

- Planeamos... ¿qué?

- Tranquilo... yo me entiendo. – y diciendo aquello el castaño fue a mirar mas de cerca el espectáculo que Anna y él mismo habían planeado.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

10:45 p.m.

Risas, era todo lo que podía percibirse por todos lados y la gente... seguía tomando... ya no recordaba en cuantos pequeños shows o que cosas lo habían puesto a hacer las hermosas bailarinas que llevaron, lo que sabía es que no volvería a hacer aquello de tomar de aquella forma...

- Oye Horo... ¿a quien buscas? – uno de sus amigos de la aldea era quien le hablaba, no se había percatado que inconscientemente seguía buscando a Ren...

- A... al chinito orgulloso... ¿y tu? – dijo con una ligera risita mientras que veía como su amigo lo miraba frunciendo el ceño... y el mismo sentía como todo le daba vueltas...

- Creo que no hay nadie de ese lugar aquí Horo... – respondió el muchacho al momento que Lyserg se aproximaba a él...

- Horo, creo que necesitas aire – escuchó la voz del peli-verde mientras que lentamente lo sacaba, no sin antes que el peli-azul volviera a tomar un vaso de aquel delicioso licor de menta...

Salieron afuera donde había muchísimo frío, pero el peli-azul estaba extrañamente nostálgico...

- ¿Qué te sucede Horo¿Por qué buscas a Ren?

- Porque quiero hablar con él... – dijo sinceramente – necesito decirle lo que sea, pero que me responda porque le enojo tanto lo que hice... – dijo mientras se sentaba...

- ¿Qué le hiciste? – dijo el muchacho de ojos verdes mirándole mientras que el peli-azulado se recostaba y Lyserg se sentaba a su lado...

- Es solo que... es largo, pero te contaré porque después de todo y a pesar de todo confío en ti Lyserg eres una persona discreta y me estas preguntando y quiero decirte porque se que no le dirás a nadie y a ti parece interesarte y por eso me dices que qué sucede y por eso...

- Horo... no le des tantas vueltas... anda, déjalo salir... – lo cortó el inglés porque ya veía una asfixia en Horo venir pues dijo todo aquello sin siquiera respirar... la verdad era que Horo estaba demasiado tomado y él, que casi no había ingerido licor, se mareaba un poco de escuchar a Horo repetir la misma frase de diferentes formas.

- No entiendo... si a Ren le gusta que lo bese porque ahora no le gusta... – dijo el muchacho y Lyserg se quedó mudo frente a aquello – y digo porque le gusta... el me dijo que le gusto tanto como el me gusta a mi... por lo que le tiene que gustar que lo bese ¿entiendes? Nos... – se detiene un momento mientras que extrañamente detiene una especie de hipido – gustamos y ahora... no quiere que me acerque...

- Y Naomi? – dijo el muchacho mientras fruncía el ceño... ¿qué Horo y Ren que estuvieron haciendo en el tiempo que estuvieron ahí? Por algo nunca se había emborrachado... sabía que eso hacía que dijeran la verdad y hablaran de mas... simplemente un borracho difícilmente le miente a un amigo... y se hacen cosas que no se quieren...

- Es un juego¿entiendes? No la quiero... no me gusta tanto ahora que Ren me gusta... y simplemente estoy... de pasatiempo... pero Ren no quiere que lo mire siquiera y... yo le gusto...

- Si Horo, ya dijiste que le gustas... pero ¿qué?

- En el baño... casi... pasa algo que no debió y esta enojado...

- Pero... ¿por qué? – dijo aun sin entender que quería decirle con eso de 'en el baño'

- Porque no quiere admitir que le gustó... por eso! – el tono de voz de Horo subió bastante cuando dijo aquello y se quedó callado de un momento a otro... y Lyserg entendió que ya le iba a dar 'la llorona' (por si no se entiende, cuando la gente se pone a contar sus penas después de estar muy tomado)...

- Emm... ¿qué pasó en el baño?

- Verás... comenzó cuando me fui a casa de Yoh para decirles que estaba por casarme... y entonces...

Lyserg suspiró para darse paciencia... aquello iba a ser bastante largo...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

- ¿Dónde esta Horo? – preguntó Yoh mirando a todos los presentes y TODOS se limitaron a negar con la cabeza...

OK, todo estaba planeado, pero el problema era que Horo no estaba enterado de ello y podía pasar cualquier cosa... y si se había ido a pasear por algún lugar...

- Disculpen, estaba en el baño – habló un chico entrando al lugar, exactamente el mismo que estaba hablando con Horo la ultima vez que fue visto.

- Has visto a Horo? – preguntó Fausto que era quien mas cerca estaba y el muchacho asintió.

- Salió con el muchacho de Inglaterra, el de cabello verde...

Yoh miró a todos y extrañamente se tranquilizó... todo había salido algo... descarriado, Horo no tenía que ponerse así de... ebrio... pero sabía que Lyserg no lo haría ni dejaría cometer alguna estupidez...

O al menos eso pensaba él...

Miró alrededor y observó como Ren entraba siendo seguido de las miradas de las muchachas que atendían... y al instante estaba con un vaso en la mano...

- Donde esta Horo? – le preguntó al castaño hablando un poco fuerte pues la música estaba demasiado alta.

- Esta afuera hablando con Lyserg ¿creí que no bajarías a la despedida? - preguntó Yoh consternado de la presencia de Ren en el lugar, la verdad no le sonaba muy bien eso, pero averiguaría el motivo... sabía que Ren no había bajado así porque sí...

- Quería... quería despedirme de él, y desearle que sea feliz... – el muchacho bajo momentáneamente la mirada e Yoh abrió los ojos grandes de la sorpresa que se llevó... ¿qué demonios estaba pensando Ren, no pudo mas que decir aquello que pasó por su mente.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – habló mientras veía al muchacho tomarse todo el vaso de un jalón y luego coger otro que bajó igual de rápido... eso le haría mal...

- Me voy Yoh, si es posible hoy mismo, solo tengo que guardar unas cosas mas en mi maleta...

- Pero ¿por qué? – habló el Asakura algo exaltado por la decisión que había tomado el oji-dorado.

- No voy a ver a Horo casándose, no quiero y no lo voy a ver Yoh...

- Pero Ren... – trató de objetar mas le fue en vano... definitivamente Ren estaba decidido a irse... y eso se notaba en la forma en la que estaba tomando.

- Ponte en mi lugar¿qué harías si Anna se estuviera ahora casando con otra persona?...

- Me sentiría destrozado... habla con él Ren (Tercer vaso de licor) aun hay tiempo...

- No... ya hice todo lo que pude y él perdió su oportunidad... que sea él quien me busque ahora y ya veremos entonces... – el chino se quedó un rato mas allí, continuaba tomando y el castaño no sabía en lo que iba a terminar aquello, si bien no estaba tan mal como la ultima vez que vio a Horo... estaba bebiendo demasiado...

Después de un rato simplemente salió para terminar de empacar sus cosas... era cierto que si fuese Anna quien estuviere a punto de casarse estaría destrozado... pero él haría todo por impedirlo...

Solo esperaba que en verdad Horo no le dijera nada a Lyserg y este no le diera algún consejo de ir a hablar justo en aquel momento con Ren... porque si eso pasaba no sabía si hablarían o harían otra cosa puesto que Ren salió de allí bastante tomado...

Sin embargo no sabía lo que unos diez minutos antes había ocurrido en la conversación entre el peli-verde y el peli-azulado...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

- Pues ve a decírselo y no seas cobarde!

- Pero que le digo? – dijo el peli-azul algo... bueno, digamos que tenía cara de niño regañado...

- Horo... ¿qué me acabadas de decir que te gustaría decirle? – dijo y el ainú bajo suavemente la cabeza – ve y díselo... tiene que saber la verdad... – Lyserg parecía... un poco exaltado después de todo el extenso relato que le había Horo de las cosas que sucedieron entre ellos dos... y aunque al inicio estaba bastante sorprendido se dio cuenta de que Horo necesitaba que le ayudaran...

- Pero no solucionara nada y... yo... lo quiero demasiado Lyserg... no quisiera dañarle si no tengo el valor de detener la boda... – el muchacho se puso simplemente a hacer cucharas mientras el peli-verde lo miraba algo dividido entre la compasión y las profundas ganas de darle una patada.

- Lo tendrás, ahora solo ve y habla con él... – había comenzado a perder la paciencia mientras el chico hablaba. – tu puedes Horo, tienes lo que se necesita y mas importante aun¡Le gustas!

- Sí! – contestó el peli-azul animándose un poco.

- Tu tienes la fuerza Horo. – oh si, había descubierto que era bueno para animar a la gente cuando se encontraba deprimida, a pesar de que el siempre parecía deprimido... pero ya había superado eso hacia mucho y ahora ayudaba en lo que podía a sus amigos...

- Si! – dijo ahora con mucha mas seguridad poniéndose de pie.

- Y vas a hacer que te escuche, ya lo has hecho antes. – recordó el muchacho mientras que también se ponía de pie.

- SI! – casi grito el peli-azul.

Y luego salió corriendo hacia dentro de la casa... para devolverse luego de un momento diciendo – pero primero necesito ir al baño. – y luego se fue nuevamente...

Lyserg sonrió satisfecho pero luego de unos momentos se puso serio... Oh, Oh... se había olvidado por completo que, aunque Horo ya no estaba tan mal, aun seguía bastante borracho.

- Creo que mejor voy por algo de tomar.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Horo subió rápidamente las escaleras esperando encontrar a Ren en su habitación, pero cuando abrió la puerta simplemente esta estaba vacía...

No pudo evitar preguntarse donde estaba el oji-dorado... si no estaba en la despedida ¿dónde estaba? Y por un momento pasaron ciertas ideas negras de Ren con alguna otra persona que había conocido recientemente por ahí caminando juntos esa noche...

Sintió como su sangre comenzaba a hervir y sin mas solo trató de desquitarse con la pared... celos, eso era lo que sentía en ese instante, puros celos, celos de que Ren pudiera olvidarle así de fácil... o que este de hecho no sintiese nada por él... que todo fuera un juego muy divertido para el chino... muy doloroso para él...

Volvió a propinarle el golpe mas fuerte que pudo a la pared sintiendo como su mano le reclamaba aquello haciéndole sentir dolor... no podía dejar de imaginar a Ren besando a otra persona... dejando que otra persona le hiciese lo mismo que él, que le besara igual, que lo sujetara igual...

Nuevamente golpeo la pared, pero esta vez algo ocurrió...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ren subió las gradas lo mas lento que pudo, la verdad no se sentía muy bien y sabía que no debió de tomar de aquella manera... pero era culpa de la bebida, que estaba por demás deliciosa y no se sentía el licor de forma sencilla...

Pero no importaba, en aquel momento ya se daba por resignado de no poder decirle a Horo un simple Adiós y el deseaba despedirse...

Pero tampoco iba a matarse buscándolo solo para eso...

No podía dejar de quererlo pero Horo se casaría, ya no había vuelta atrás, pasara lo que pasara estaban a menos de 24 horas de su boda y ya no había nada que el pudiera hacer menos si Horo...

...Si Horo golpeaba lo que parecía furioso la pared de su habitación...

¿Golpeaba furioso la pared de su habitación?

- ...

Miró mas atentamente a Horo y se acercó despacio a él... aunque sabía que no debería pero¿ya que mas daba? De todos modos Horo se veía... bueno... divertido golpeando la pared tan fuerte...

¡Seguro solo lo hacía para pasar el rato!

- Si te sigues haciendo eso no vas a estar bien mañana – dijo mientras se recostaba en la pared.

Horo lo miró y Ren sonrió... no pudo evitarlo y vio como Horo seguía analizándolo algo serio.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – indagó el peli-azul manteniéndose sostenido gracias a la pared pues estaba un poco mareado.

- Baje a tu despedida. – respondió simplemente sin dejar de mirarlo.

- Entonces no andabas por ahí con alguien mas? – preguntó lo que parecía serio situación por la cual Ren sonrió ligeramente... Horo se veía simplemente atractivo con aquella seriedad...

- Tienes ideas graciosas – el peli-violáceo se aproximó un poco y Horo puso sus brazos a cada lado suyo; nunca se había sentido tan libre con el muchacho de hablarle así pero se sentía bien y probablemente TODO era invento de su imaginación.

- Entonces te parecen divertidas mis ideas? – el muchacho de cabello azul se aproximó mas pegándose al cuerpo de Ren y tomándolo suavemente de su cintura... necesitaba sentir una vez mas su piel, sus suaves labios rozándose con los propios...

- Si... – respondió suavemente el chino ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo? Se suponía que no iba a dejarle acercarse así otra vez, pues el mismo Horo no se aclaraba en sus sentimientos o prioridades, o al menos con quien deseaba realmente quedarse, pero en aquel momento y bajo las circunstancias que se encontraba no parecía tan mala idea, dejó que Horo se acercara un poco mas ocasionando una deliciosa fricción con su cuerpo... mientras le robaba un suave y corto beso. Fue algo bastante tierno...

- Entonces te parece divertido que te quiera como te quiero? – Horo apoyó su frente contra la de Ren y sonrió levemente; por algún motivo no podía dejar de sonreír...

- Depende de que manera te guste yo... de que manera me quieras – respondió e imitó la acción del peli-azul de robarle un beso. No podía evitar aquel tipo de contacto en aquel momento por mas que quería, pero nunca pensó encontrarse con el peli-azul, de lo contrario no hubiera tomado tanto y menos con el estomago vació.

Vio al chico de cabello azul meditarlo un poco y luego alejarse hasta poderlo ver totalmente de frente mientras le acariciaba una mejilla, cuando con simplicidad contestó...

- Te amo... – Ren puso una cara dividida entre la felicidad, la sorpresa, la incredulidad y el susto de tener a Horo diciéndole aquello pero no tardó una sonrisa en asomarse en sus labios al tiempo que ponía sus brazos rodeando el cuello del ainú aproximándole lentamente otra vez.

- En serio? – preguntó y el asentimiento, acompañado de un suave beso hizo que el cuerpo de Ren se estremeciera al momento que sus labios comenzaron a jugar lentamente.

Los labios y manos frías del ainú hacían un contraste sobre la cálida piel del chino que no pudo evitar otro escalofrío recorriendo su columna vertebral, acto que le gusto al peli-azul... saber que Ren disfrutaba de esas pequeñas caricias...

Con lentitud los besos de Horo abandonaron sus labios para bajar a su cuello y sus manos levantaron la camisa de Ren internándose en su espalda y acariciando su piel de forma deseosa percibiendo la mezcla embriagante del aroma y la piel de Ren junto a su textura...

Ren no podía evitar que su piel sintiera aquellas sensaciones deliciosas y que estas le agradaran... era simplemente magnifico pero sentía que Horo iba a mas de esas simples caricias o esos simples besos, Horo simplemente quería algo mas y él... bueno ya habían hablado de su experiencia (nula en ambos casos) y de lo que pensaban acerca de aquel momento pero... ¿dónde quedaba todo aquello? Y ¿sería verdad que Horo lo amaba?... no lo sabía, no lo tenía claro... pero sabía que Horo ya se estaba pasando de lo normal... y tenia que preguntarle que estaba haciendo... o si era el quien malinterpretaba las cosas.

- Horo... no debemos... – dijo Ren aun indeciso de lo que pasaría, estaba seguro que Horo al igual que él no estaba sobrio y Horo especialmente estaba mucho mas tomado.

Pero le era casi imposible pensar cuando todo aquello estaba pasando, cuando cada parte de su cuerpo y su corazón le pedían continuar mientras su mente adormecida por el alcohol intentaba que pensara mejor las cosas, y entonces seguía permitiendo que Horo lo besara, que lo tocara y le dijera una o otra vez aquella simple palabra que llenaba su corazón, como si no necesitara nada mas para vivir, como si toda su vida hubiera esperado por aquel momento, por aquella acción...

... como si su cuerpo le dijera que había nacido para estar con él...

El oji-negro no respondía y en el fondo el siquiera quería una respuesta, en verdad no deseaba que le dijera que tenia la razón.

Pero la reacción no venía, no respondía a su frase para bien o para mal como el había supuesto haría de inmediato, diciéndole que él quería...

- En verdad no quieres?... – la pregunta le cayó como un cubetazo de agua fría, entonces ¿lo estaba dejando a su decisión¿tan simple? Y él... realmente que quería... sabía que dejar que aquello pasara seria una estupidez en ese momento... y ¿no se suponía que estaba ebrio? Después de aquella frase del peli-azul entonces porque podía pensar tan claramente...

- Yo... no se... – respondió con simplicidad de verdad no sabía que decir... por un lado se presentaba una oportunidad que en mil años no tendría otra vez...

Por otra parte, si el chico solo lo decía porque quería... porque no quería llegar sin ninguna experiencia el otro día con Naomi...

Pero en cuestión de momentos no pudo pensar mas ya que el peli-azul lo envolvió en otro de esos arrasadores besos y no pudo más que responder, mientras que las caricias de Horo llegaban a su cadera y bajaban a sus piernas, por lo que estas cedieron hasta levantarlas y cruzarlas tras la cintura del peli-azul, recostando su espalda en la pared para tener firmeza ocasionando un contacto que obligo a ambos a soltar un gemido; no podía soportar aquella cercanía y saber que no podía o al menos no debía responder... a pesar de desearlo mas que nada en el mundo...

- Horo no... – nuevamente trató de detenerlo pero en esta ocasión la respuesta no de hizo de esperar.

- Déjame ser feliz... al menos por esta noche...

- ¿Y de que manera quieres ser feliz?

- De la única forma en la que no lo he sido, y con mi persona especial... – y dicho aquello se aproximó de forma descarada contra el chino volviendo besarlo. Ren lanzó todo al viento ya no deseaba pensar y necesitaba sentirse con él, sentirse por una vez desfallecer en los brazos de aquella persona que amaba...

Y esto lo notó el otro chico, en el cambio en sus acciones, en su mirada...

En ese instante aquello era necesitado por ambos, ansiado mas que ninguna otra cosa.

Suavemente las manos del chico abandonaron sus piernas para colocarse en su cintura mientras el seguía sosteniéndose en aquella posición y Horo teniéndolo firme lo quito de la pared... y el chino estaba seguro que no había otro lugar al que iban que a la habitación del ainú que se encontraba al lado...

... Y el no iba a detenerlo...

... Y seguramente sería la ultima vez que estarían juntos... y se verían...

... Y si esa era la despedida que Horo quería el se la daría...

* * *

Bueno, ese es el capitulo, habrá que ver que pasará ahora que eso paso entre ellos¿ustedes que dicen¿Horo se casa¿Ren lo detiene? Bueno, eso se verá hasta el próximo capitulo ¿Naomi los encuentra?

¡No me maten por el capi! pero... Bueno, ustedes verán, por cierto, nuevamente pido disculpas por la enorme tardanza, es solo que el colegio me absorbe...

Oigan, los que leen Dulces Tentaciones se habrán dado cuenta que me gusta emborrachar a la gente ¿verdad? Bueno n-n es que me gusta ver las estupideces que hacen cuando pasa eso...

Y lo que mas me gusta de todo que es contestar sus hermosos, preciosos y divinos reviews!

Comenzamos con...

Miguel: Hi! Bueno, quería darte las gracias por tu comentario pero es solo que Horo no quiere lastimar a Naomi, ya vez que la muchacha sufre de serios problemas psicológicos y el no quiere lastimarla mas, pero no puede evitar sentirse atraído por Ren y que este le guste, espero que aun te siga gustando el fic, nos vemos!

Thami: que bueno que te gusto el capi anterior y ya viste que Yoh y Anna están muy bien en su relación, espero te haya gustado este capitulo también.

Usagi-chan: Estamos de acuerdo... Horo y Ren son la pareja más linda, bueno, al menos para mi lo son y Naomi, pues es algo obsesiva pero tampoco es mala, ya ves que ha sufrido en la vida, espero que todo este bien en este capi para ti también, nos vemos!

Angel-Negro3: que bueno que te haya gustado, en verdad me siento halagada de que sea uno de los primeros Yaoi de shaman king que lees, así que espero te guste este capitulo, y ya ves, aquí esta la actualización!

Niacriza: gracias, me alegra saber que hay alguien aquí que me extraña y que bueno que te gustara el capi, de verdad me pone feliz y ves, Horo si invitó a sus otros amigos, pero ellos llegaron justo antes de la boda, espero te guste este capitulo también, Chao! Y mándale saludos a Liza!

Seinko: Lo siento por la demora, pero es culpa del colegio, en verdad es todo un fastidio, mas cuando tienes que ir casi todo el día y lo que te queda de tiempo es para hacer tareas, pero en fin, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado, nos vemos!

Hitomy miwa Akimoto: Hello, bueno, se que me tarde bastante pero no pude evitarlo, así que espero te guste este capitulo que e salió rapidon el final hoy mismo, nos vemos Chao!

Candy Sk: Hola! Espero que aun te guste, después de tanto tiempo y muchas gracias por el apoyo, pero ya vez, no hubo una actualización rápida por culpa del colegio¿cuántos me apoyan en que no es sano estudiar tanto? Bueno en fin, nos vemos cuídate!

Tania: lamento muchísimo la tardanza, pero espero no te moleste, es solo que ya sabes como es eso de estudiar... pero por fin pude continuar este, Dulces Tentaciones tardara un poco mas, así que espero no te moleste, ni te desesperes, en fin, Chao!

Dark Ayume: Hola! Espero te guste también este capitulo, pues la verdad me costó mucho hacerlo, y si, es horrible estar sin inspiración, pero es peor cuando esta llega en medio de una clase de matemáticas y química, algo que es muy frecuente porque mis profesores hablan lento y suave y mi mente vuela y no les pongo atención... pero en fin, hasta que pude hacer el capitulo y me siento feliz por ello, Gracias y chao!

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron un hermoso review, de verdad me siento muy feliz por ello, nos vemos!

Leo.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello! Hace mucho tiempo que no actualizaba este fic, entonces creo que mejor vamos directo al grano…. ¡Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me llegaron el capi anterior, de verdad que los agradezco infinitamente!

Bueno… esto es Yaoi, así que si no les gusta (algo que creo si llegaron aquí es porque si les gusta) es mejor que no lean y si les agrada (probable si llegaron aquí) adelante, continúen con la lectura…

Este capi esta por demás aburrido, debido a que… em… ya saben lo que pasó entre el gatito y nuestro puercoespín retardado que esta a punto de casarse, entonces hay muchos pensamientos, pero aun así espero que les guste…

Y este capitulo va dedicado para mi amiga Syl, que me aguanto en el colegio sin hablar mientras escribía en los recesos… se que es difícil pero por soportar ese silencio sepulcral que me da cuando me pongo a escribir en una libreta de apuntes que tengo mis fics, este capi te lo dedico.

Bueno… -/-/-/-/ cambio de escena "" pensamientos… (Que creo que hay muchos) y bueno… -,-,-,-,-,-,-,-, Flash Back -,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

* * *

**Capitulo 17:**

**Minutos antes de una boda...**

Suavemente unos hermosos ámbares se abrieron... aun era tarde, pues aun no había un mínimo de claridad y se fijo en aquel divertido reloj de Neón de Horo-Horo, el cual tenia la forma de un perrito sujetando una bola, donde la bola era el reloj... eran alrededor de las 3:00 a.m.

Cerró nuevamente los ojos... le dolía ligeramente la cabeza pero en medio del silencio de la noche esto era incrementado, y sin embargo una extraña sensación de calidez lo estaba envolviendo... simplemente se sentía tan bien allí, mas aun cuando respiraba el suave olor de esa cama que simplemente tenía demasiado impregnado el aroma de Horo-Horo...

Abrió nuevamente los ojos, haciendo que su cuerpo recuperara los sentidos que aun se encontraban dormidos y trató de moverse... pero algo se lo impedía... un brazo descansaba suavemente en su cintura, ese abrazo que le estaba haciendo sentir aquella calidez...

¡No podía ser¿Oh si...¡No! Se suponía que todo era producto de su imaginación y de su mente adormecida por el alcohol, nada mas que eso... pero... si en verdad...

Con lentitud giró su cuerpo encontrándose con aquella realidad que no deseaba ver...

... El simple rostro del ainú dormido y relajado, siempre tan hermoso...

...¿Qué había hecho?...

Se suponía que nada debía pasar entre ellos, mas cuando a las once de la mañana ese mismo día Horo se iba a casar... ya no había nada que pudiera hacer para que esto no sucediera, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer para que este dejara a Naomi... para que ambos estuvieran juntos...

- "Te amo"

¿Por qué¿Por qué se lo dijo en aquel momento¿Por qué tenía que decir aquella pequeña frase que hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera aun sin saber si esa frase era verdad?

Había cometido la peor estupidez de su vida, había hecho algo que su cuerpo deseaba, pero su mente ahora le reprochaba, pues estar al lado de Horo en aquel instante no era debido... Horo se casaría...

Estaba seguro que Horo solo hizo aquello por ganas... o por estar borracho, o por cualquier motivo menos estar enamorado... simplemente era demasiado bueno para ser realidad...

Aun dormido Horo le aproximó suavemente logrando que se sonrojara levemente al sentir el suave roce entre sus cuerpos... ocasionando que los recuerdos de esa noche regresaran de golpe... no podía quejarse, pero tampoco alabar aquélla idiotez... simplemente le había dado todo a Horo, todo de su ser, lo mejor de si... había intentado dar tanto como recibir sin medir las consecuencias, pero estaba borracho... no se podía culpar tanto...

Pero a pesar de eso... lo mejor era que siguiera con lo que inicialmente pensaba hacer...

Aunque le doliera en toda el alma, prefería hacer eso a tener que soportar ver a Horo contraer matrimonio con otra persona, aun a sabiendas de lo que sucedió entre ellos...

Lentamente se levantó de la cama, la verdad era que no deseaba irse, no después de tantas cosas. No había nada que pudiera hacer, nada que le dijera que Horo realmente dijo la verdad... nada que le explicara porque de aquel repentino Te amo...

Le dolía, le dolía muchísimo tener que hacer eso, pero en ese instante pensaba que era lo mejor.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Horo suavemente fue abriendo sus ojos debido a que un bello rayo de sol le estaba dando de lleno en el rostro... se sentía terrible, como si le hubieran pasado con tres camiones por encima, le dolía la cabeza y tenía la boca completamente seca y sin embargo pudo notar perfectamente como estaba durmiendo sobre algo sumamente suave... no como últimamente...

Miró alrededor y se fijo en el reloj...

8:00 a.m.

Sin duda alguna estaba en su habitación, en su cama, con sus cosas, pero no recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado en la noche, recordaba que había estado en su 'despedida de soltero' (lo que le recordó que ese día se casaría) y que había bebido un poco mas que demasiado... recordaba haber hablado con Lyserg sobre Ren... y nada mas... seguramente lo que hizo fue subir a dormir...

Se desperezó y retiró lentamente la sabana sintiendo el frío del viento pasar sobre toda su piel... acariciándola...

Se sentía tan bien poder estar unos minutos sin nada encima... o-O MOMENTO!

O-O

¿por qué estaba sin nada!

Miró la cama y todo lo que había en ella, descubriendo que sin duda no había dormido solo aquella noche… lo que solo podía significar…

¡QUE HABÍA PASADO LA NOCHE CON REN!

Pero… ¿Dónde estaba?

Con lentitud volvió a mirar a su alrededor recordando lentamente TODO lo que había pasado aquella noche… simplemente había sido demasiado… fantástico…

Pero… ¿Por qué se había ido dejándolo solo en la camita? No tenía que haberse levantado y marchado y menos después de aquello… luego de lo que había pasado entre ellos según recordaba…

No después de que por fin había sido sincero consigo mismo y había aceptado que lo que sentía no podía ser mas que amor; Esos celos enfermizos y ese deseo desmedido que sentía y no podía controlar solo podía significar aquello.

Pero… seguramente solo estaba por ahí… aunque no le gustaba mucho el hecho de que lo hubiera dejado solito en la cama…

Además no podía quejarse… él aun debía arreglar un problema… el hecho de la boda con Naomi…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

10:00 a.m.

En aquel momento nuestro peliazul se encontraba en su habitación…

Había estado buscando a Ren desde que se levanto y no había podido dar con él, sabía que había salido (o al menos lo deducía) pero no sabía donde y eso ya lo estaba preocupando…

Además de que cuando intento hablar con Naomi le dijeron (o mejor dicho lo sacaron a patadas del cuarto de sus padres) que era de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda…

Y se sintió un poco mal por eso… después de todo… a lo que iba era a romper con ella…

Y Ren lo estaba preocupando mas a cada minuto que pasaba ¿Por qué no aparecía?... ¿Dónde estaba?...

¡MOMENTO! Ren no estaba… y… ¿y sus cosas?

Se levanto de su cama (donde estaba recostado) y se puso a buscar como loco por toda la habitación, sin embargo no encontró ni rastro de nada… solo… solo una pequeña hoja de papel que voló cuando movió su almohada al volver a acostarse…

Con lentitud abrió el papel (que estaba doblado en 4) y distinguió la fina y elaborada letra del chico… aun sin creer lo que decía…

'Espero que lo hayas pasado bien anoche… seré sincero, yo si lo pasé bien,

Fue la mejor noche de mi vida, y espero lo recuerdes para que me recuerdes a mi… no se cuando leerás esto,

Posiblemente cuando ya estés casado, y seas el orgullo de tu familia.

Y me sentiré bien por ello, por saber que a pesar de lo que siento

No interferí en tu felicidad… por saber que a pesar de todo lo que pasó

Y todo lo que me cuesta hacer esto de escribir y dejarte… lo h logrado.

Te quiero, te quiero como no sabes… te quiero y por eso prefiero

Que tú seas feliz… y seguramente no lo serás conmigo…

Bueno… solo me queda desearte la felicidad más grande del mundo Horo,

Pues sabiendo que lo eres espero serlo yo también…

Talvez si algún día vas por china nos veamos, por si acaso…

Hasta nunca…

atte.: Ren…'

Nuevamente miro la carta y luego de algunos segundos una lágrima resbaló de sus ojos y encontró camino por su mejilla… ¿dejarlo ser feliz¿acaso no entendió cuando le dijo la noche anterior una y otra vez que lo amaba?

Escuchó la puerta abrirse con suavidad y miró a Yoh aparecer por ella, parecía triste a pesar de sonreír…

… sin duda Yoh lo sabía…

- Hola – saludo el castaño y sonrió nuevamente de aquella manera melancólica dirigiéndole una mirada comprensiva – veo que ya te diste cuenta – agregó al momento que observó la carta que ahora estaba a su lado en la cama, extendida y con una pequeña mancha borrando la tinta… sin duda una de sus lagrimas que había caído ahí…

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que se había ido? – Pregunto mientras se secaba los ojos quitando a esas intrusas de él y poniendo una mirada completamente seria – te pregunte donde estaba al desayuno y no me dijiste que se había ido… ¿Por qué¿Por qué, si sabías lo que había pasado entre nosotros, no me dijiste Yoh?

- Por qué Ren me pidió que no te dijera.

- Porque? – dijo completamente consternado.

- Porque él cree que para ti lo que sucedió no debe tener ninguna importancia, es por eso que prefirió irse… se va a china al mediodía, no quería verte casándote, me dijo que sería demasiado para él y para su orgullo hacer eso… - respondió Yoh – toma el tren rumbo a Tokio a las 12 del medio día y se va a china cuando llegue allá… ya apartó un vuelo…

- No tiene derecho a hacerme eso… - el peliazul miro a Yoh con los ojos nuevamente llorosos mientras que esa sonrisa triste desaparecía de su rostro para mostrar una mirada seria.

- Tu nunca te aclaraste con él… - le reprocho el muchacho de cabellos castaños mirándole a los ojos. No pudo más que apartar la mirada… había sido un completo imbécil al no haberse dado cuenta de lo muy enamorado que se encontraba de aquellos ojos dorados… de aquel chico… de Ren…

- Anoche lo hice – reclamó, recordando aquella frase que salió de su corazón, no solo de sus labios.

- Anoche Horo… - dijo el castaño – estabas ebrio, pudiste haberle dicho cualquier cosa y el lo sabe.

- Pero todo fue la verdad… - casi grito el chico – Ren no puede hacerme eso… se esta llevando todo con él y me esta dejando destrozado… ¿Cómo se yo si él en verdad siente lo mismo por mi¿si no me dijo todo aquello porque estaba también borracho?

- ¿Y crees que es muy fácil para él?

- Me hace creerlo con sus acciones…

- ¿Como cual¿Haberse entregado a ti sin pensarlo? – Horo abrió mucho los ojos… sabía que Ren nunca había sido de nadie ni nadie suyo como para pensar que aquello no significaba nada para él… sin embargo debieron aclarar las cosas, Ren debió esperar esa mañana a que aclararan las cosas…

- No Yoh, dejarme – suspiro con pesadez – dejarme cuando sabe que estoy loco por él… que le amo con el alma… por que es tan grande lo que siento que no me cabe en el corazón…

- Si todo eso fuera verdad Horo… - dijo lentamente el castaño – aun tienes tiempo… tu madre me llamó para que viniera a decirte que te arreglaras… solo tu puedes decidir que hacer…

- Yo… quisiera estar con él, pero… - el chico guardó silencio y justo cuando iba a decir algo su madre entró y junto con una de sus amigas lo arrastró fuera de la habitación.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

No podía dejar de mirarse en el espejo… se veía simplemente preciosa con ese vestido… le encantaba y lo mejor era la satisfacción personal que sentía… ya Horo no tenia vuelta atrás… solo le quedaba aceptar su destino y casarse con ella…

Y lo que mas le gustaba era que sabía que el chino se había ido, aunque aun no sabia bajo que circunstancias o porque, pero lo que importaba era que le había ganado…

…Ya no podía hacer nada para arruinar su más grande meta en la vida…

…poder casarse…

Dio una vuelta mas deleitándose con la forma en la que habían arreglado cu cabello, con la forma en la que el blanco del vestido hacía resaltar sus ojos… simplemente perfecto…

Ya nada podía salir mal…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Lentamente entró en lo que era su lugar para la primera ceremonia… aquella que Naomi tanto quería…

Cinco minutos… cinco minutos para las once del día, hora en que se comprometería por siempre con aquella linda muchacha… ¿Por qué sentía que no podía resignarse a que aquel era su destino y el mismo Ren lo había querido así?

Simple… porque un vez que acepto que estaba enamorado, simplemente sentía que le era imposible atarse a una persona con un sentimiento vació… pues había descubierto un corazón en el que el encontró calidez… pero ya no había nada que hacer… lo había perdido por sus tonterías…

Y eso significaba algo de lo que en realidad no estaba seguro…

¿Arriesgar todo por algo que no sabía si era cierto?

Las cosas pasaban para él como si realmente no estuviera allí… escuchaba las palabras como vagos murmullos…

-'nervios de la boda' 'ya va a empezar' '¿comenzamos?'

Todas eran cosas que estaban sucediendo como si para él no pasara el tiempo… absorto en sus pensamientos… en Ren… y de pronto solo… regreso a la realidad…

No podía creerlo… estaba frente al del altar… ya no podía detener aquello… ya no… y Ren se había ido… se había ido sin siquiera decirle adiós… sin importarle lo que había pasado la noche anterior entre ellos…

Pero… ¿no era aquello también culpa suya por no haber sido claro en sus sentimientos?... sin duda lo era…

Sin duda fue todo por esos prejuicios que le habían metido en la cabeza desde niño, en lugar de enseñarle a ser feliz y que el amor esta ante todo…

Amor… no pudo sentir eso nunca con Naomi, solo amistad… y por Ren…

'Te amo'

Por Ren aquello era simplemente tan grande que no podía soportarlo y al tenerlo lejos le dañaba demasiado…

Lo amaba y Ren a él…

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-, Flash Back -,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

- Horo… - un suave gemido salio de los labios sonrojados por tantos besos de Ren, muy cerca del final de su maravilloso acto que encerraba mucho mas que solo sexo… - ah… Horo… Horo…

- ¿Qué… sucede…?

- Dímelo… otra vez…

Su mano se posó con delicadeza en la mejilla del ojidorado… sabía a lo que se refería…

- Te amo… - dijo con suavidad aun con aquellos suaves movimientos… aquellos que buscaba el mutuo placer y, que aquellos sensuales gemidos que salían de la boca de Ren le decían que lograba – Te amo Ren… te… ah… te amo…

- H-Horo…

- Y tú… ¿me amas? – no pudo evitar preguntarlo después de todo no le había dicho… y el quería saberlo, necesitaba saberlo…

- Te amo… te amo con toda mi alma… ah… con… con todo mi corazón… - respondió suavemente y luego ya no hubieron mas conversaciones, solo el placer de amarse de aquella manera y en aquel momento… solo con el placer y la calidez de que sus manos entrelazadas les dijeran que estaban juntos y eran uno…

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-, Fin Flash Back -,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

No podía, no podía hacer eso, no podía continuar con aquella mentira que se había vuelto su compromiso y simplemente no la continuaría como un matrimonio…

- ¿Horo? – escucho la suave voz preocupada de Naomi llamándole… había estado ausente durante toda la ceremonia y era hora de la parte en la que se suponía que tenia que decir 'acepto'…

El peliazul miro hacía las sillas en donde todos le miraban expectantes… simultáneamente miró hacia Naomi… no quería hacerle daño, pero le era imposible decidirse entre lo que quería y lo que debía… pues era demasiado fuerte aquella voz en su corazón como para ignorarle…

El chico miró hacia donde estaba su padre, mirándole preocupado… le era difícil decir algo…

…pero no iba a seguir con aquella mentira…

Volvió a mirar a la chica en cuyo rostro había miedo por lo que pasaría… y no pudo más que decir ante esa mirada…

* * *

Hi! Wiiii¿Ustedes que dicen que dirá Horin¿si o no? Bueno, eso se verá hasta el próximo capi, se que esta bastante malo para haber pasado tantísimo tiempo sin actualizarlo pero, así salieron las cosas y ahora… esperar porque el fic ya se esta terminando…

Bueno… no tengo mucho que decir más que gracias por seguir leyendo y como no tengo mucho tiempo voy a hacer solo un agradecimiento por lo reviews a:

Rama chan (muchas gracias) Lady Tao (bueno… aun hay que esperar ¿se casara?) AyumI-Yus (espero te guste el capi!) Vickyng (muchas gracias! De verdad me siento alagada de que una autora tan buena como tu me deje un review) Hitomy miwa Akimoto (Feliz cumpleaños a tu mami! (atrasado) y espero que aunque no tiene lemmon te haya gustado, es que me fundí con This I Promise You n/n) Miguel (pues ya ves, aun hay que ver que decisión toma Horo…) ItachiChan (ToT no soy la única que sufre con el colegio… estamos unidas por esa pena n.n y ya ves… se confundieron muchas cosas pero horin ya sabe que quiere a Reny, así que hay que esperar a ver que hace con la carita de borrego de Naomi) Seinko (muchas gracias! Espero te guste!) Armys (lo siento por el retraso! Pero eres una mas del club 'no quiero estar en el colegio' voy a hacer huelga de hambre… no mejor no… pero espero que te guste, bye!) Niacriza (aun hay que esperar para ver que pasa…) usagi-chan (mejor historia? No creo que llegue a tanto pero me alegra muchísimo que te guste) tania (a mi también me gusta esta pareja… creo que se nota mucho que los tres fics que tengo son de ellos, pero en fin, muchas gracias por el review!) Risa.Harada (aquí esta la actualización!)

Bueno, eso sería todo, espero les haya gustado, no saben lo feliz que me hacen todos estos mensajitos, pero ya tengo que irme…

Bueno, nos vemos!

Leo

P.D.: la próxima actualización es Dulces Tentaciones!


	18. Chapter 18

Hello! Mucho tiempo, lo se… se que hace mucho no había actualizado, pero no había podido, así que para ahorrarles tener que leer todas estas habladas vamos directo al fic…

Aunque primero agradezco a todas aquellas personas que me dejaron un hermoso review!

Aviso, que este es el ultimo capitulo del fic... así que decimos adiós a esto con 18 capítulos, espero que les haya gustado...

Por eso contestaré (mejor dicho agradeceré con todo el corazón los reviews) de forma rápida los reviews rompiendo la costumbre al inicio del fic...

**Zahia Vlc** (muchas gracias por el review!) **Miguel** (Pues aquí lo tienes así que disfrútalo! Espero te guste!) **Birote** (muchas gracias!) **Hitomy miwa Akimoto** (muchísimas gracias por el review Hito-chan! Espero te agrade el final!) **Vickyng** (Gracias infinitas por el review, seguro que si es irreal pero, así soy yo...) **Ran Tao** (Muchas gracias, espero te guste y no mueras que aun te falta en ultimo!) **Xabi-Tao** (ya lo continué! Espero te guste!) **Seinko** (bueno... no pude, lo intenté y no pude hacer lemon, pero aun así espero te guste!) **Risa.Haradaa** (muchas gracias! Espero te guste!) **Hibari Usui** (me alegra que hasta aquí te haya gustado y espero que también te guste este! La respuesta esta justo ahí en el inicio!) **Usagi-Chan** (bien, supongo que tienes razón y Ren sufre... pero eso le saca el lado tiernito... espero te guste este capi!) **Niacriza** (muchas gracias! Lee porque aquí se decide todo!) **Horitazoldick** (TToTT aun no supero completamente mi trauma del concierto... Pero este es el final de fic! Y eso m pone feliz y a la vez triste porque se me acaba cosas dentro del corazón, aun así, espero te guste!) **Faye-BurningDeep** (Oye... ahora lo mencionas (y que me volví a releer todo Taking hasta el capi veinte porque ya no me dio mas, y porque me fascina ese fic!) me he dado cuenta que tienes razón... al inicio se parece bastante... Pero después no¡¡¡espero que te haya gustado¡¡¡Y te guste este, el último capi! Chao!) **Mary** (Muchas gracias, y aquí esta la continuación final de este fic! Besos!)

Bueno… esto tiene Yaoi (HoroXRen) las personalidades están cambiadas… que más puedo decir, supongo que todo eso ya lo saben…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ Cambio de escena "" pensamientos…

Y ahora el fic!

* * *

No podía, no podía hacer eso, no podía continuar con aquella mentira que se había vuelto su compromiso y simplemente no la continuaría como un matrimonio…

- ¿Horo? – escucho la suave voz preocupada de Naomi llamándole… había estado ausente durante toda la ceremonia y era hora de la parte en la que se suponía que tenia que decir 'acepto'…

El peliazul miro hacía las sillas en donde todos le miraban expectantes… simultáneamente miró hacia Naomi… no quería hacerle daño, pero le era imposible decidirse entre lo que quería y lo que debía… pues era demasiado fuerte aquella voz en su corazón como para ignorarle…

El chico miró hacia donde estaba su padre, mirándole preocupado… le era difícil decir algo…

…pero no iba a seguir con aquella mentira…

Volvió a mirar a la chica en cuyo rostro había miedo por lo que pasaría… y no pudo más que decir ante esa mirada…

**Capitulo 18: **

**Reencontrando lo que siento**

- Lo siento... perdóname. – y acto seguido salió corriendo a través de las sillas, si quería llegar antes de que se marchara... necesitaba su tabla y a Koloro...

Y al darse vuelta y correr no pudo ver el momento en el que la muchacha caía al suelo, rodeada de su bello vestido blanco, sus manos sujetando firmemente su rostro mientras que incontenibles lágrimas caían pos sus mejillas...

Mientras iba avanzando escuchaba los murmullos de la gente. Le dolía hacerle eso a Naomi pero, no tenía otra opción, no iba a decirle que la amaba para ilusionar su corazón cuando todo era una mentira... y haciéndose daño a si mismo recordando a Ren...

Corrió hasta el final de las filas donde se encontraba Yoh, que tenía su tabla a mano y Koloro estaba a su lado, así que no pudo menos que detenerse, el primero en hablar fue Yoh.

- Tienes que apurarte... si no te has dado cuenta llevamos cuarenta y cinco minutos en esta ceremonia y la estación esta a por lo menos treinta minutos en auto, creí que lo necesitarías... te quedan solo cinco.

- ¿Cómo sabías...?

- Porque son la clase de estupideces románticas que haces cuando estas enamorado...

Y sin escuchar nada mas el ainú tomó la tabla y junto con su espíritu salió completamente del lugar... aquello no lo hacía por Naomi o por Ren, lo hacía por si mismo... lo hacia porque de ello dependí u propia felicidad... porque el en verdad no sería feliz con la muchacha y eso era lo único que sierpe debió de importarle...

...Su propia felicidad...

Y haría lo que fuera necesario en ese momento porque algo en su corazón le decía que, la felicidad de Ren estaba junto a él también, como la suya junto al ojidorado.

Pronto, cuando se salió del camino llegó a una colina algo inclinada y cubierta de suave y blanca nieve y subió a su tabla donde los seguros se ajustaron gracias a la ayuda de Koloro y se comenzó a deslizar... necesitaba ir mas deprisa o no llegaría...

- Koloro ¿estas listo?

- ¿Kuru? – su espíritu lo miró seriamente...

- Lo amo Koloro – respondió – lo amo con toda el alma... y voy a luchar por él.

Su espíritu en aquel momento sonrió y posesionó l tabla a lo que esta aumento enormemente la velocidad... tenia poco tiempo...

En aquel momento vio la entrada por en medio de un bosque que de pequeño frecuentaba, era un poco peligroso pasar por ahí con su tabla pero, estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse si era la única manera de que Ren estuviera con él e inmediatamente desvió el recorrido por aquel lugar.

El terreno estaba lleno de ramas, pero ello no le importó y continuó bajando por aquella pendiente... sabía que después de aquel lugar era cuestión de un minuto para que llegara a la estación, pero ya podía escuchar desde aquella distancia el sonido de la gente que subía al tren...

Debía llegar, todo había sido su culpa, debía llegar para poder remediar aquel error...

En cuestión de minutos salio a la luz del sol, la cual lo deslumbro y dejo por un momento sin ver, pero luego de unos instantes, y aun sin detenerse bajando por la pendiente pudo ver lo que era la estación... en donde el tren ya comenzaba a moverse...

Al llegar al lugar observó como la maquina comenzaba a moverse aun mas rápido... demonios... no había llegado...

Ya no podía hacer nada porque simplemente no había podido llegar a tiempo, era un idiota por no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo que sentía... no quería, no quería pensar que había perdido para siempre a Ren...

No quería resignarse a que había perdido a la persona que amaba, pero ya no quedaba nada por hacer... ese era el castigo por su estupidez, ese era el castigo de haber sido tan indeciso y no proponerse aclarar sus sentimientos...

Cada vez la maquina estaba mas cerca de haber partido por completo y no pudo mas que, una vez sus pies libres de la tabla, arrodillarse y golpear el suelo... y cuando levanto nuevamente la mirada...

- ¿Horo...?

Unos hermosos ojos dorados le estaban mirando del otro lado de la línea del tren, sorprendido y la vez dolido, Ren no sabía que hacer... ¿Qué estaba cieno Horo allí...? no pudo prevenir el momento en el que el chico de cabellos azules se aproximo a él corriendo y lo abrazo con fuerza mientras que le robaba un beso.

Quería convencerse de que verdaderamente estaba allí... quería decirse a si mismo que no era solo un juego de su mente desesperada por el pensamiento de querer mirarle una vez mas...

Sus labios se separaron lentamente y el chico de cabello violeta le apartó ligeramente...

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que Yoh no te... – un dedo se posó suavemente en sus labios mientras que con suavidad le silenciaba...

- Yoh no me dijo nada, hasta que yo mismo me di cuenta que no estabas y leí tu 'cartita' – el ainú sonrió mientras veía que Ren se sonrojaba – ¿de verdad creías que me quedaría de brazos cruzados? Me dijiste que no te irías antes de mi boda...

Ren abrió los ojos impresionado... ¿Qué demonios quería dar a entender con eso?

- Me dices eso luego de lo que... – nuevamente el ainú lo silencio pero en esta ocasión fue con un suave beso en los labios... en ocasiones Ren le resultaba tan tierno... siquiera se había dado cuenta de que, para haber llegado allí debía haber salido de su boda antes de tiempo...

Y ahora que él mismo lo pensaba porque Ren estaba allí... se suponía que el tren que salió era el que tenía que tomar...

Ya después se lo preguntaría...

- Creo que no te podrás ir nunca de mi lado gatito... – el chino se sonrojo un poco frente a estas palabras del ainú y este simplemente se limito a sonreír – porque no habrá boda Ren... no podía casarme sabiendo, que es mutuo lo que siento por ti...

Ren abrió los ojos sorprendido... ¿mutuo? Quería aquello decir que Horo... que Horo también lo quería como él lo hacia, que Horo también se había enamorado de el...

- Horo yo...

- No permitiré que te alejes de mi ¿entendiste? No podrás hacer nada porque voy a estar todo el tiempo pegado a ti como chicle al zapato... te quiero Ren, te quiero... como no sabes... eres un desgraciado porque hiciste que me enamorara completamente de ti...

Los brazos del peliazul se pusieron en su cintura con suavidad... abrazándolo completamente haciéndolo sentir completamente lleno, completamente bien... le encantaba sentir aquella calidez cada vez que Horo lo abrazaba...

- Yo... tampoco pude irme – le dijo con suavidad – no podía, no podía alejarme de ti Horo... te quiero... te quiero como no sabes y como nunca sabrás...

- Talvez ya lo sepa... – el ainú esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa y al momento siguiente le dio un golpe a Ren por la cabeza – eres un desconsiderado, pensé que te importaba mucho mas! Mira que solo dejarme una carta! Yo te hubiera dejado miles de peluches y cosas así!

- Horo... – golpe para Horo – eso es por golpearme! Y que creías, que iba a gastar todo mi dinero en ti!

El chico de cabellos azules sonrió y después de eso miró al chino al tiempo que dejaba que sus labios acariciaran levemente aquellos... era simplemente perfecto cuando podía estar con Ren así...

- No... Pero vas a tener que pagarme el susto que me diste por pensar que te perdería – nuevamente Ren se sonrojo mientras el otro muchacho admiraba ese tono en sus mejillas... era hermoso...

- Y que quieres?

- No Ren, vas a tener que tener muchos – Horo pego sus cuerpos haciendo que ni el aire existiera entre ellos – muchos meritos...

- Te estas poniendo muy cursi Horo...

- Lo prefiero a decirte lo que quiero directamente...

Aquello era simplemente perfecto, demasiado para ser completamente real... y sin embargo, lo era...

Sin embargo de un momento a otro Ren se puso serio...

- Horo... como llegaste aquí... debías estar finalizando la ceremonia... ¿dejaste a Naomi en el altar?

- No pude decir que si... le dije que me perdonara, sin embargo, debería hablar con ella y disculparme verdaderamente... explicarle la situación...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

La verdad Horo nunca había visto tan lejos el camino a su casa, pero iban despacio puesto que sabían lo que deberían enfrentar al llegar...

Primero los reproches de su familia y algunos de los invitado por haber realizado aquella tontería, después, seguramente la conversación que tendría con el padre de Naomi y el aclararle las cosas a él que posiblemente seria lo mas complicado, todo esto antes de decirle las cosas a la muchacha, pero, ya había hecho lo mas difícil... tener el valor para marcharse y correr detrás de lo que verdaderamente sentía. Era fácil lo demás comparado con eso... o al menos, eso sentía él...

Habían pasado todo el camino caminando abrazados, no habían hablado mucho pero, la verdad era que no había tampoco tanto que decir en aquel instante, ya hablarían todas las cosas después; ahora lo importante es que estaban juntos...

Eran cerca de la una o un treinta y se podía divisar el lugar donde estaba toda la gente reunida... aun esperando para ver que había pasado con en 'feliz novio'. Llegaron a una distancia prudente y lo primero que logró ver Horo, como ya lo había supuesto era a su familia, de los cuales su hermana corrió hasta él para abrazarlo mientras le decía con suavidad para que solo él la escuchara:

- Estoy orgullosa de ti... – eso le dio un poco mas de valor al joven, ya que su hermana siempre se había mostrado a favor de que el estuviera con Ren y Naomi nunca le había agradado mucho, por poco había olvidado que ella estaría sin duda de su lado... sin embargo no sabía como se lo tomaría la demás gente...

- ¡Que clase de broma es esta Horokeu Usui! – Y esa, sin duda era la voz de su padre... - ¡Vamos ahora mismo adentro a hablar TODOS! – bueno, eso tampoco era como lo había pensado, creyó que iría uno a uno, no que su padre le metería con Naomi y el padre y madre de esta juntos...

Sin embargo sintió como Ren le tomaba de la mano y eso, le daba toda la fuerza que necesitaba, con eso quería decirle que él iba a estar con él pasara lo que pasara y que no le dejaría solo en ningún momento... ese asunto era de ambos y por eso iban a luchar.

Vio como su padre entraba a el lugar done se estaba llevando a cabo la ceremonia (antes de que se fuera claro esta) seguido de su madre, su hermana, los padres de Naomi y la misma muchacha... y luego él mismo.

Todos tomaron asiento y con lentitud él y Ren los imitaron, todos le estaban mirando, en especial su padre tenía una mirada severa...

- Estamos esperando una explicación para tus acciones de esta mañana Horo, de verdad necesitamos saberlo. – su padre siempre esperaba a que él tuviera una explicación lógica para todo...

- Comprendemos que estuvieras nervioso, pero no tenías porque salir así Horito – su madre, siempre pensaba que seguía siendo un niño, sin embargo, las cosas no eran así y ya tenía que demostrarle que era capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones... y que estas podían ser las correctas.

Los demás solo le mirabas expectantes... no sabía que decir, por donde comenzar...

Pero tenía que hacerlo...

- No me quiero casar con Naomi mamá... – dijo suavemente viendo a la mujer sorprenderse – no la quiero como para hacer eso.

La chica de ojos azules bajo la mirada comenzando a derramar silenciosas lágrimas... eso sin duda la había lastimado pero, si quería aclarar de una vez por todas debía hablar ante todos con l verdad, ser sincero... no solo con ellos sino con él mismo...

- ¿Porque? – claro, y ahora todos habían quedado silencioso solo parecía ser su madre la única persona que comprendía y procesaba lo que decía... o al menos hasta el momento porque en aquel instante Naomi saltó gritando.

- ¡Porque ese maldito desgraciado que esta a su lado se le metió hasta por los ojos para que le hiciera caso¡¡Y Horo claro, no pudo resistirse a que le abriera las piernas¡¡Si no fuera por los caprichos de ese nada de esto estaría pasando!

Nadie dijo nada en aquel momento, hasta que una voz apenas audible se escuchó en la habitación, y sin embargo esa voz estaba segura de lo que decía.

- Horo no es un capricho para mi... y yo no lo soy para él.

- Y que demonios puedes saber tu de Horo ¿eh?

- Mucho mas de lo que tu te esmeraste en conocerlo – su voz era cortante y sus ojos frío... Horo nunca había visto a Ren hablar directamente con Naomi, y ahora que lo pensaba, era una suerte - ¿o que creías? Que Horo así porque si se iba a enamorar de una persona que apenas comenzaba a conocer... nunca has hecho siquiera el propósito de entenderlo... ¿Cómo pretendías que?...

- ¡Si no te hubieras metido en mi camino seguramente lo hubiera logrado! Pero te interpusiste desde el inicio entre nosotros, desde el momento en que te vi supe que serías un problema...

- Desde el inicio la que fue un problema fuiste tu Naomi!

- Ya basta ustedes dos! – el padre de Horo habló. – quiero que Horo me explique que se supone sucede aquí...

- No hay nada que explicar, no quiero a Naomi, quiero a Ren, y no me interesa lo que ustedes piensen, o que seamos dos muchachos, no me importa, lo único que me interesa es que se que el siente lo mismo por mi.

- Te dije que no debíamos acordar este compromiso. – La voz del padre de Naomi sorprendió a todos y esa frase iba dirigida a la mujer de largo cabello negro que se encontraba sentada al otro lado de Naomi... sin duda su madre – Harumi, las cosas no pueden hacerse de esta manera y lo sabes bien.

- No eres quien para decir esas cosas Michael, hasta donde sabíamos las cosas iban bien.

- No podíamos obligar al muchacho a casarse... prefiero que las cosas fueran así – el hombre suspiró – al menos no cometió un error.

- ...padre... – Naomi gimoteo mientras que otro ataque de llanto le atacaba... y su padre le abrazó... era muy diferente a simple vista el trato que tenía con su madre al de su padre, se notaba que el hombre era mas cariñoso con ella.

- Tranquila... Naomi, hubiera sido un error si terminaban casándose pues, sin duda terminarían como tu madre y yo... – En aquel momento Horo comprendió porque el hombre le insistía tanto en si estaba seguro de querer casarse con la muchacha – no creo que hubieras querido eso para ningún hijo tuyo... ¿verdad? – la chica asintió levemente y acto seguido a esto miro a Ren...

- Supongo que ha ganado el mejor – le dijo suavemente mientras dejaba que su papá la consolara... y por una vez pudo observar una sonrisa en los labios de Ren, una sonrisa verdadera dirigida a ella...

- No ha ganado el mejor Naomi, solo... aun no era el momento y Horo no era el indicado para ti... no sabes lo que es pasar casi cinco años, sabiendo que amas a una persona y esta, posiblemente no te corresponda... – Horo miró a Ren fijamente y este se sonrojo levemente...

- Papá – habló el ainú suavemente mientras miraba a su progenitor firmemente. No importa lo que hagas o lo que pase, no podrás alejarme de Ren, esa ya es mi decisión final y la única de la cual no me retractaré... querías a alguien de buena familia, ahí lo tienes, que conociera el mundo, el es perfecto... que fuera lindo, el lo es de sobra... y tiene lo mas importante que es mi corazón en sus manos. No habrá nada que me separé de él mientras que el no lo quiera así, porque verdaderamente yo lucharé por eso...

El hombre miró a su esposa y esta sonrió al tiempo que volteaba a ver a su hijo.

- Espero que no lo hagas sufrir, Ren, porque tienes mi aprobación.

- Pero...

- Vamos... no podrás obligarlo a hacer algo que no quiere... Horo y no es un niño y puede decidir las cosas por si solo... y creo que ha hecho una gran elección.

- Entonces?...

- Ah... si tu madre lo dice estoy con ella.

- Gracias... pensaba que esto sería mas difícil...

- Entonces – dijo Naomi dirigiéndose mas a Ren que a Horo – amigos?

- Amigos. – respondieron ambos...

Todos salieron juntos... la muchacha se había dado cuenta que talvez para ella, Horo solo era una apuesta, una apuesta que se había hecho ella misma para no estar sola, para demostrarse a si misma que nada le podía salir mal, en el fondo quizás solo lo apreciaba como a un amigo muy cercano... y solo eso...

Ya después encontraría a alguien que de verdad amara...

Por otro lado, los padres de la muchacha no habían dicho nada, Harumi, su madre, con muchos costos podía reconocer a aquella chica madura en la que se había convertido su hija, admirarla ya no como una linda niña que parecía una muñeca sino, como toda una mujer y su padre, se sentía orgulloso de la mujer que había sido capaz de criar, talvez las cosas que pasaron fueron en algo productivas... después de yodo, a simple vista el había notado que Horo no amaba a su hija... y lo que sentía por el otro muchacho era mas cercano a eso que nada... posiblemente eso terminara en un buena amistad.

Y los padres de Horo... no queda mucho que decir de ellos y tampoco les quedaban muchas opciones, ya la decisión de su muchacho estaba tomada... y si en eso estaba su felicidad, por mas difícil que fuera lo aceptarían...

Y Horo...

Bien, se dio cuenta que al final las cosas no eran tan difíciles como parecían, solo había que ser sincero... mentalmente se prometió a si mismo seguirlo siendo, para así poder ser también una mejor persona.

Alguno días después regresaron a la pensión Asakura, la verdad era que Ren tenía que seguir con sus negocios pero, ahora las cosas serían mas sencillas y primero, hablaría con su padre de sus... preferencias, o al menos de su nuevo Novio.

Cosa que tampoco salio tan mal como se esperaba, su papá estuvo varios días enfurruñado pero, no le quedó de otra que aceptarlo n.n...

Bueno... que mas digo... Horo y Ren están viviendo cerca de la pensión, en un departamento que el último compró para ellos, que según el peliazul era demasiado grande solo para ellos dos. Ren sigue trabajando en lo negocios de su familia y Horo estudia Botánica en la Universidad...

Y para que se tenga una idea de lo pronto que pasa el tiempo... Anna esta esperando un bebé! Tiene cerca de cuatro meses de embarazo y los achaques la tienen de peor humor que de costumbre... pero solo es una forma más de demostrarle a Yoh, lo mucho que le quiere.

Las cosas se dieron de forma natural, y de cierta forma se dieron cuenta de que no había que tener tantas cosas guardadas en el interior, posiblemente eso, solo empeoraba las cosas, ya que se volvieron más fuertes y entre la negación y el resto, salieron a flote por si solas...

Y ahora no quedaba más que estar juntos y disfrutar de su futuro de la misma manera...

- ¡QUE DEMONIOS DICE LA CARTA!

Entre sus demostraciones de afecto...

- ¡PERO DEJA DE JALARME DEL CABELLO REN!

Sus palabras comprensivas...

- ¡ES QUE ERES UN NECIO¡NO SABES COMO ODIO QUE TE PONGAS ASÍ!

- ¡PERO LA CARTA NO ES PARA TI!

Su completa confianza el uno en el otro...

- ¡PERO ESTOY SEGURO QUE ES DE UNA CHICA¡QUE DEMONIOS TE TRAES!

Pero, sobre todo, la seriedad con la que solucionan sus problemas...

- JAJAJA! ESTAS CELOSO! SI! ESTAS CELOSO! JAJAJAJAJA! REN ESTA CELOSO! REN ESTA CELOSO!

- NO ESTOY CELOSO HOTO-HOTO!

Si, esas son las bases perfectas de una relación tan sólida como la suya... pero sobre todo...

- Shhh – el peliazul acaricio con suavidad sus labios – estabas celoso, lo se... pero sabes que no sería capaz de hacer algo así a esos ojitos tan bellos...

- Otra vez te pones cursi?

- Me pongo así cuando estas sentado sobre mi de esa manera...

- Y... – el ojidorado de recuesta sobre Horo - ¿de quien es la carta? - El peliazul lo tomó en aquel instante de las mejillas aproximando su rostro para besarlo...

- De Naomi... nos viene a visitar el próximo fin de semana...

- ¡Que?

- Sip... y viene con compañía... – le tendió con suavidad la carta para que la leyera.

_Queridos Horo y Ren:_

_Espero les este yendo muy bien en su relación, escribo de esta manera porque mi ordenador dio _

_Sus ultimas vueltas y ahora se encuentra en la basura, y por ello no puedo usar el e-mail... ToT_

_Quería contarles que me esta yendo muy bien y les tengo un sorpresa... me caso en tres meses! n0n_

_Quiero que lo conozcan y me den su aprobación para el matrimonio, sí que por eso pienso ir a_

_Visitarlos posiblemente este 26 de agosto para ver a todos por allá, me muero de las ganas por ver_

_La pansita de Anna... y hacerle el reto porque tengo un mes de embarazo... voy a ser mamá! n.n_

_Exclusivo para Ren: _

_Horo me ha dicho que el departamento de ustedes dos es muy amplio, y ya me contesto que podía_

_Quedarme por la semana que voy con ustedes n-n_

_Exclusivo para Horo: _

_Espero que Ren no te mate por eso! n/u/n_

_Y bueno muchachos, todo el resto se los digo cuando llegue allá, así que._

_Bye! Bye! _

_Naomi!_

Ren miró a Horo frunciendo el ceño.

- Oye Horo... ¿Cuándo le dijiste eso?

- emmm... hace un mes n-n

- Horo... ¿sabes lo que va a pasar contigo? ¬¬#

- No Unn?

- TE VOY A MATAR! Ò-Ó - el chino se lanzó encima del ainú pero este solamente lo abrazo contra sí y, dando una vuelta dejando olvidada la carta, quedó sobre el chino...

- Creo que... hay que enseñarte a compartir Rencito...

- No comparto lo que es mío...

- Mmm... Creo que eso es bueno...

_El amor mutuo..._

- Te quiero Ren...

- Yo también te quiero... mi puercoespín retardado...

Y antes de que pudiera replicar el peli-violáceo selló con sus labios los del ainú...

Ahora disfrutaba, de poder demostrarle afecto, aunque fuera poco pero de calidad y no era necesario mantenerlo como...

**_Cosas dentro del corazón_**

- Te amo... Horo-Horo...

_**-º/-/º/-/º/-/º- Fin -º/-/º/-/º/-/º-**_

****

* * *

Bueno, he aquí el final, espero que les haya gustado, se que es un poco irreal pero, no tenía el corazón para dejarlos separados...

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han leído este fic_

_Gracias por tomar parte de su valioso tiempo y dedicarle una leidita_

_Y aunque se que no es lo mejor del mundo, _

_A las personas que lo han leído se los agradezco de todo corazón..._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Leo_


End file.
